


Unstoppable Fate

by JustinitfortheLoki



Category: Loki(Marvel), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki, Angst, Bonded Pair, Dom Loki, Loki is an Avenger, Loss of Virginity, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Sweet Loki, alpha and omega, fated pair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 49,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustinitfortheLoki/pseuds/JustinitfortheLoki
Summary: Loki found her chained in a Hydra base where they were performing human experiments. They are drawn together immediately and turn out to be everything the other didn’t even know they needed.
Relationships: Loki(Marvel)/original female character
Comments: 107
Kudos: 233





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for checking this out! And if you’ve taken the time to read anything else I’ve wrote thank you for that as well! 
> 
> Hope everyone is okay during this very hard time. I have been in doctor ordered (I have an extremely weak/almost nonexistent immune system) quarantine in my home for about the last 2 and a half weeks and really don’t have much to do other than write. I know right now is hard for so many but we will get through this 💚

Sirens and alarms were blasting everywhere. She covered her ears with her hands and was trying to make herself as small as she could but being chained to the wall and the floor by her neck made it difficult. She was scared-when you are trapped in a place full of what you know are bad people and they get attacked, it’s hard to know if they are just a different set of bad people. She had been there for so long she had given up hope of being rescued. She stared to cry silently, tears running down her dirty face. Maybe if they were bad people they would kill her and finally set her free.

Loki was looking for anyone he could find, double checking all the rooms he came across. He felt.....something.He couldn’t explain it, he felt like he had to go down this certain hallway because he was desperately needed. When he came to a door at the end of the hallway he recognized immediately it was a cell, the huge, heavy iron reinforced door a dead give away, clearly meant to keep something or someone very powerful in. It took a matter of seconds for his magic to pick the lock and for the door to swing open. He could smell the overwhelming scent of fear. It was pitch black in the cell so he sent up a bright ball of light and stopped in his tracks when he saw a very small bundle of a person on the floor against the right wall. 

“Don’t be afraid. We are here to help you, the Avengers and I.” 

The small bundle looked up at him in complete terror. He realized it was a female, a young female from the looks of it. Loki lowered himself down and held his hands up, trying to show her he meant no harm. 

“I just want to help you. I’m going to take you out of here. Can you stand?” 

The girl looked around for a moment trying to figure out what she should do. Finally she pulled her head back to show the metal collar around her neck. 

“Are you attached to the wall little one? I’m going to come closer okay?” He kept his hands up as he slowly made his way to her. She moved herself closer to him but was stopped. She raised a hand and pointed to the wall behind her.Loki looked around her and saw two heavy chains, one attached to the wall and one attached to the floor. The chains were massive, clearly meant for a large animal, not this tiny creature.

“I’m going to break the collar off of your neck okay little one? I might have to touch you though is that alright?”

She nodded her head yes with pleading eyes and held her neck out to him as best she could. It was tight butit broke easily. The girl immediately started to rub her neck in relief.

“I can get us out of here faster if I hold you, is that alright little one?” 

She held her arms out to him and he wepicked her up bridle style, holding her as close and tightly to him as he could. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face there,letting his hair cover face as she shut her eyes.

“It’s going to be okay now little one, I swear to you on my life.” 

She nodded yes. For whatever reason she trusted this man. Did she have any other choice? 

Loki was out of the cell and down the hall quickly, he had to get her back to the jet. She needed a bath for sure and he wasn’t sure if she hadn’t spoken out of fear or if she couldn’t. He felt drawn to her and not just because she needed help. There was something about her he couldn’t put his finger on. She was very clearly an omega, was it the alpha in him just wanting to protect her? He knew it was deeper than that, even having just met her.

During the walk to the jet Loki would softly tell her she was okay, that he had her and she was safe. He told her no one would ever harm her ever again. He started crooning deep in his chest, hoping it would calm her. Loki had never done it before but it felt like what he should do. It seemed to help though, the girl had stopped shaking so hard.

Once on the jet Loki announced he found a prisoner and that she needed water. Natasha got him a bottle and handed it to him once he sat down, keeping the girl in his lap. He helped her drink it slowly, not wanting to make her sick. 

“Is she the only person you found?” Natasha asked while looking the girl over but not touching her.

“Yes she was chained in a cell like an animal. What of the others? Did they find anyone else being held?” 

Natasha have a Loki a look and shook her head, she held up 6 fingers then made a slashing gesture to her throat, meaning all of them had already been killed before they could get to them. Loki closed in eyes. He hated when they couldn’t save who they had been sent to help. But he was grateful for finding the little one, he wondered though why she was spared. In all the chaos maybe they just didn’t have the time to get to her or she had been forgotten. 

They had slowly been raiding Hydra bases all over the world. This one had been the last that they had found so far. They were doing human experiments, victims being kidnapped or sold to Hydra. The prisoners all had all had some form of mutation, some form on supernatural ability, a superpower. Hydra wanted to see if they could duplicate the abilities, and also what would happen if two powers were joined, by way of pregnancy. 

Loki wondered what all horrors this poor girl had been put through. He hoped that a forced pregnancy wasn’t one of them. Had she been kidnapped or sold? He wondered how old she was, Loki guessed no more 15 at the most. His heart ached for her and he didn’t even know her. 

He finally looked down at her again and saw she was asleep, keeping her death grip around his neck. He couldn’t stop himself from stroking her hair, which was filthy, the same as the gown she wore. Thankfully she seemed to have some meat to her still so at least she had been fed.Loki felt eyes on him and saw Steve, Natasha, Thor and Tony all looking at him.

“Can I help you? Why are you all staring at me like that?”

“Are you feeling okay there Lokes?” Tony asked with his eyebrows raised so high they hit his hairline.

“This poor girl has been through something horrific and it seems I give her some comfort. I see nothing wrong in letting her hold onto me if it can make her feel safe.” 

Loki knew why they were surprised-he didn’t like being touched without permission. They had all learned the hard way one does not simply touch Loki. Ever. 

“Brother she is an omega is she not?”

“Yes what does that have to do with anything?” Loki knew exactly what it had to do with the situation, he just didn’t want to talk about it right now.

“Alphas and Omegas aren’t born on Midgard, there is only a handful of places they are born and it is rare they end up here. Do you think there’s any chance she is of Asgard?”

Loki hadn’t thought about it, he just knew that she was an omega in need. 

“She could be brother yes.Or at least her parents. When I found her in that cell she didn’t speak, just shook her head and pointed. How much longer till we are back at the tower?”

Tony looked at the control panel.”about 4 hours. I suggest we all take a nap. We can try to figure out who she is and where she is from tomorrow, let the poor thing rest for today. We will also have to figure out why Hydra had her and how they got her. Let’s hope she can actually talk.”

While the rest of the team all napped, Loki stayed awake holding the little one. She would sometimes start to shake again and he would start to croon and rub her back, softly telling her she was safe, that he wasn’t ever going to let anything happen to her ever again. At one point she pulled back from him and looked up into his green eyes. Loki realized her eyes were a beautiful violet color that were brilliantly bright for someone in her condition. 

She very slowly put her hand on his cheek, causing Loki to close his eyes and lean into her hand, he released a sigh. Opening his eyes again Loki softly asked if she wanted anything. She looked down at her legs and rubbed them then looked back at up at him. Loki pulled a green blanket out of thin air and covered her, she broke out into a megawatt smile when she looked at him again.

“Can you speak little one?” 

She nodded her head and held her throat, 

“You are hurt? An injury is stopping your ability to speak?”

She nodded again, thankful he understood her. She saw a look of relief on Loki’s face. It made her smile and she had no clue why.

“You need to rest little one, and while I do not mind holding you, I am no match for an actual bed.” He stood with her still wrapped in his arms and moved farther back where there had been some small beds set up for anyone injured.He knew both of them would not fit on one bed. He didn’t want to assume she even wanted to share a bed with him at all but he also knew he could not be away from her. So he pushed both beds together, patted the one by the wall and helped her lay down and get comfortable before he used magic to change his cloths and laid himself down beside her.

Her face lit up with a smile, he didn’t leave her, he’d stayed. And he’d put himself between her and anything that might be deemed a threat. She couldn’t help the few tears that escaped 

“Don’t cry little one, please. I know today must have been overwhelming for you. Let us rest and I will be right here beside you when you wake.”

She nodded and ever so slowly, like she was afraid she’d frighten him away if she moved to fast, reached over and took his hand in hers and placed it under her cheek, sighing in contentment. 

3 hours later and somehow the pair had managed to squeeze themselves together with Loki holding her close to his chest, her head tucked under his chin, legs entangled, and both looking completely peaceful. 

That’s how the rest of the team found them. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Loki woke up, he’d heard Thor calling his name. It took him moment to remember where he was, the Avenger jet. He realized that he was holding little one, it made him smile. She felt perfect in his arms. He then hears someone clearing their throat. His head whips to the right, and there, arms crossed and smirking, stands all The Avengers. Loki looks at them and very seriously states.

“Not. One. Word.” 

They all stand there just smiling, Thor more so than anyone else. He was overjoyed for his brother. 

“Well we are back at the tower lover boy so let’s get your lady inside, shall we?” Loki hated the tone of Tony’s voice in that moment. He let out a sigh, he was not going to live this down. Norns help him. He gently shook Little One, softly speaking to her.

“Little One we are back at the tower. Let’s get you up and settled into a room shall we? You can bath and eat.” 

She opens her eyes and is surprised to be cuddled up again Loki. She looks up at him and turns bright red, burying her face against his neck, making Loki chuckle.

“It’s okay dear heart. I don’t know how we ended up in this position but I can’t say I do not enjoy it.” 

She nodded yes, wanting him to know she felt the same. Loki smiled, feeling good she agreed with him. Then he remembered how young she very well might be and pulled away from her. She looked at him confused. 

“Come on let’s get you up and inside okay?” He smiled and tried to sound like everything was fine, he didn’t want to upset her. 

Loki carried her into the tower, asking Tony where to take her, what room would be hers. She suddenly became very scared, were they going to take her away from Loki? Looking at him with a terrified look on her face she vigorously shook her head no, hoping she would be understood. Loki didn’t know what to do. Should he take her back to his chambers? Finally he couldn’t handle the scent of her fear any longer.

“It’s okay Little One, I will take you to my chambers. I won’t leave you alone I swear.” Loki felt her physically relax against him, and she put her head back onto his shoulder and let out a breath he hadn’t realized she was holding. 

“Good idea Loki. From the looks of it, she can’t handle being on her own right now. Keep an eye on her and let Friday know if she needs anything.” Tony knew Loki staying with her was the best option, for now anyway. He was still surprised by the Gods reaction, he had never seen Loki care so much for anyone, not even the other people he had helped since returning to Earth and working with the team. But the girl clearly needed him and he wasn’t about to try and stop it. He didn’t know a lot about the whole Alpha and Omega thing but he knew enough to know he shouldn’t interfere. Yet.

Once back to his chambers, Loki finally sat Little One down to stand on her own. She was in awe of what his chambers looked like, which made Loki chuckle.“Not all of the chambers here look as grand as mine, since I am a master sorcerer I have been able to do certain......upgrades.” He smiled at her with a very cocky grin. She smiled back and wondered over to his row of bookshelves, seemingly studying what books he had. 

“Can you read Little One?” 

She turned and nodded yes, that gave Loki an idea. Most of the time if a person can read, they can write. Loki walked to his desk and got pen and paper before returning to her side and holding them out to her with a questioning look on his face. The girl lit up, vigorously nodding her head while taking the pen and paper.She rushed to his desk and just wrote 

Hi. 

She blushed, not sure why but she did. Loki was sure what had been left of his cold heart melted right then and there. He was doomed. 

“How old are you Little One?”

25 And you? 

Loki felt a massive sense of relief and joy over take his entire body and actually let go a sigh of relief.

“I am older than you my dear. My name is Loki, as you know, and I am the God of Mischief and Chaos, Prince of Asgard.” 

Nice to meet you Sir. 

Her cheeks turned red again. 

You are an Alpha

“Yes my sweet I am. And you are an Omega, correct?” 

Yes Sir.

Loki did not want to ask her anything that would up set her, now was not the time for that. So he decided that for now, he would just get her clean and feed before tucking her in to sleep. Then he would find Thor. 

“Right, can I have the pleasure of your name sweets?” That question made her look very sad.

I don’t have one Sir, at least not one that I know of. I was always called 72.

“Well then until we can figure out more about you, I will just calling you Little One, if that is expectable with you?”

Judging by the blush on her cheeks he assumed it was. 

“Come Little One lets get you cleaned up. I have a wonderful tub. And I will get you something better to wear as well.” 

In the bathroom he filled the tub up for her as she just stood off to the side, not sure what to do. She didn’t want to be alone but she didn’t know about being naked in front of Loki either. What if he thought badly about her? As if reading her thoughts, Loki turned to her with a smile.

“I know you don’t want to be alone, so I will tint the water to cover you. I will turn my back to you so you may take off that disgusting rag and get into the water, alright?” He gave her such a reassuring smile that it made her feel better immediately. He turned his back to her so she quickly took off he gown and got in the hot water that was purple, and smelled like heaven to her. Once Lokiheard the water settle he turned back to her. 

He helped clean her arms, uncovering a multitude of bruises and what was clearly injection marks. He did everything he could not to get angry, he didn’t want her to smell it and think it was directed at her. He asked her if she had a favorite scent, something she loved to smell more than anything else. After thinking about it she pointed to the water.Loki conjured a rose scented shampoo and conditioner and began to wash her long hair, which shockingly turned out to be red. It took three washings to get it clean but Loki loved her hair. It reminded him of fire. 

She had practically melted while he washed her hair. It felt better than anything she could ever remember feeling. It made her feel warm low in her belly, made parts of her tingle. Loki smiled behind her, catching the unmistakable scent of her arousal amongst the rose of the bath water and shampoo . His alpha side was very, very pleased. 

All over her back and neck were more bruises, all in different stages of healing. Loki was as gentle as possible not wanting to hurt her. With everything above the water clean he handed her a new wash cloth and told her to clean everything below water, he would turn around again to give her privacy. 

He caught a glimpse of her legs in the mirror, once again seeing a multitude of bruising. What had she been put through? He wished he could kill all the Hydra agents and doctors with his bare hands. He also caught glimpses of her very large breasts, which she was trying to keep underwater. Loki stopped looking in the mirror, he started to feel like a peeping Tom. Finally he heard Little One not move at all for a few long moments so he risked turned around. She was just sitting in the tub looking at him, probably wondering what to do next.He grabbed a very large and extremely soft towel for her. He set it beside the tub, so she could reach it. 

“I am going to step out sweetheart so you can dry off, I’ll also leave you something to wear. I’ll have to guess the size, I’m sorry. When you are ready meet me in the sitting room, alright?”

She nodded and watched as a set of pink silk pajamas materialized out of thin air on the vanity. She looked at him in shock then smiled brightly at him. He walked out but left the door open, not wanting her to get scared. 

Loki had also made sure she had a brush as well for her hair. She got out, dried off and absolutely loved the feel of the pajamas. It took her a while to brush out her hair. It hadn’t been clean in so long she had almost forgotten the color.

Loki had went straight to his small kitchen to put something together for her to eat, he hoped she would enjoy it.He decided to make her a turkey and cheese sandwich. He didn’t have the faintest idea of what she would like so simple was best. She was sitting on the couch waiting for him with a giant smile on her face. The pajamas looked beautiful on her, he had thought they would. He had seen Pepper with the exact same pair on one night during a movie night. 

“Do you like your pajamas Little One? Do they fit okay?”

She nodded excitedly and beamed at him.She very happily ate her sandwich, even asked for another in her own silent way. Loki happily made it for her. While in the kitchen it hit him that he loved taking care of her, something he’d never felt before. As a Prince he was always taken care of by others. But with his Little One, he wanted to do things for her. Loki came to a full stop after his thoughts,  his  Little One? No, no that had to be stopped as she was not his, well not  yet  another part of his brain tossed in. He shock his head, he had to stop those thoughts for now. It was completely not the time for that.

Returning to the sitting area he admired her on his black couch. In his mind she looked like a Princess in all pink. 

Food finished he took her to his room where she marveled over the sheer size of his bed that took up almost the whole room. It was a black wooden four poster bed with a canopy, detailed carvings of snakes all over.

“I do hope you will find my bed comfortable Little One. Plenty big enough wouldn’t you say?” He smirked at her while she nodded. Again Loki took the side of the bed that was by the door, and tucked her in on her side. Both lay in the dark looking at the ceiling. Loki could feel her fidgeting.

Without saying a word, Loki reached over and put his hand on her shoulder, give it a ever so gentle tug. That was all she needed, within a moment Loki was on his side with Little One up against his chest, head tucked under his chin. 

Both went to sleep within minutes, Loki’s plans of talking to Thor completely abandoned.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

To say Loki was not pleased would have been an massive understatement. Banner and Stark had promised the medical work up they wanted to do on Little One would not be long and would be as painless as possible. Loki demanded staying by her side the entire time, with Little One holding onto him as if her life depended on it. 

Finally after two hours of the girl being poked, weighed,x-rayed, scanned and everything else in between Loki was done and made it very clear to Banner and Stark that they were finished with their tests and he did not give one single fuck if they agreed or not. Little One was in tears, and he had to stop himself from hurting Banner. He took her back to his chambers and once inside, she turned to him and hugged him tightly. Loki rubbed his hand up and down her back hoping to relax her.

“I am so sorry my girl. They said it wouldn’t take long, I had no idea they would do that many things to you. Are you tired?”He felt her nod against him. 

“Come then, let’s get you into bed. I will be right here when you wake, alright?” 

It took no time and she was asleep. He sat in a chair watching her, trying to not let his anger get the better of him. He knew Stark and Banner meant well, but they had been more focused on getting information than the actual girl herself. Loki had to demand that he stay beside her at all times, or at the very least where she could see him. Tony had made a point to ask her if that’s what she wanted, like Loki was trying to force his way beside her. Tony quickly agreed when he saw the way Little One had clung to Loki, it was very clear she was scared they would separate them. 

First they had checked all her vitals, next they logged every single mark that was on her body. Full body scans, full body X-ray, ct scan, MRI and an echocardiogram. The last and final straw was Banner taking blood. He had accidentally hurt the poor girl, making her cry silently,and that was when Loki was finished. Stark had said they’d have everything back within 30 minutes and there would be a team meeting to go over the findings. 

Loki knew he had already started to care very deeply for Little One,hell maybe even love her. When he had awoken that morning, he was on his back with her laying on top of him like a frog, her crotch was over his lower abdomen with her entire upper body on his chest and her head on his shoulder, her face nuzzled into his neck. Loki quickly realized that he was hard as stone, and did not want to scare her. He had no way of knowing what type of abuse she had been put through and the last thing he wanted was to up set her. He laid still and did his best to try to make his body calm back down.He had almost had it under control until Little Girl started to move. Her hands were moving up and down Loki’s sides and she started to rub her check against his neck, breathing in his scent. He also realized that she was purring. When her legs tightened around his waist and she started to rub her core against him, Loki didn’t know what to do. Finally when he couldn’t take anymore, he woke her, gently rubbing her back and saying her name. It took her moment but when she finally woke and realized where she was laying she got off of him in a hurry, her entire body was beet red. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it against her tightly. Loki couldn’t help but smile at her.

“Good morning love, sleep well?” His tone was extremely teasing and playful,and it made her blush even harder. She nodded, she couldn’t look him. Loki slowly reached for her chin and tilted her face up to him. He gave her his sweetest smile.

“There is nothing to ashamed of Little One. You did not do anything wrong. I’m going to guess though that you had a pleasant dream, yes?”Loki kept us voice light, as he watched her close her eyes tightly and finally nod her head. It pleased him greatly that she had a good dream, from the smell of her arousal and how she had been purring and rubbing against him, it had been extremely good, and he hoped he was a part of it. 

“Well good. Now let us get ready. Stark and Banner would like to give you a full medical look over. And do not worry, I will be right beside you the entire time. Why don’t you shower while I make breakfast? You can leave the door open okay?”She smiled at him and went to head into the bathroom before she stopped and turned back him. 

“What is it sweet?” 

She pointed to her pajamas, she wasn’t sure if the others living here would want her in just them or something else. Loki though for a moment before stepping closer to her. 

“There is a pair of pants, a t-shirt and sweater in the bathroom for you, as well as underthings and shoes. Let me know if you need something in a different size.”Before she could thinking about it she hugged him. She wanted to talk to him so badly, to tell him thank you. She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, not just a quick peek, she pressed her lips against him and held them there. Loki had never experienced a kiss on the cheek that had held that much affection before. It made his heart pound in his chest. He closed his arms around her and looked down at her. He returned her kiss on her forehead, hoping she could feel the emotion behind it. 

He finally let her go and told her it was shower time. 

And now here he sat watching her sleep peacefully in his bed, a place he felt in his very bones she belonged. Being an Alpha meant he had been around many an Omega female, having a multitude of fun. But he had never felt this way about any of them ever, not even a tiny bit. And in being honest with himself he had to admit that he had felt this way about her the second he found her in that cell, but what did it mean? Was she is one true Omega? He couldn’t think of why she wouldn’t be, not after the strong feelings he had been feeling but Loki had no experience in this matter. He would need to talk to his parents. 

He was pretty sure she felt the same way about him, she was definitely attracted to him for sure. He needed to have a long discussion with her about her past, he needed to know where she came from and how she ended up in the hands of Hydra. But he wondered how she could read and write yet didn’t know her name. Why teach her those skills but not see fit to name her? He had thought about looking into her mind but had stopped himself, that was something deeply intimate and he would never do it to her without her full approval. He was still in deep thought when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_**Everyone meet in the conference room now. No girl**_. 

Loki walked over to the bed and placed his hand gently on her forehead, putting her into a deep sleep that she wouldn’t be able to come out of until he returned. He took a moment to look her over, kissed her cheek then made his way down to the others, a feeling of dread falling over him, knowing the test results couldn’t have been that great.

Stark and Banner both looked shaken, something every team member immediately picked up on. Once everyone was seated, Tony began.

”Okay so we got all the tests and scan back and I’m not gonna lie-they are hard to look at.” Tony was looking directly at Loki.”How bad is it Stark?” Loki felt his heart start to ache in his chest. Tony kept his eyes focused on Loki.”It’s horrific Loki I’m not going to lie.This girl has been put through years of abuse. These are her xrays. Notice anything?” The giant images of the girls bones made all The Avengers gasp. Natasha spoke then.

”What are all those marks on her bones? What causes that?”

Bruce answered her. “Every time a bone is broken there will forever be a mark, like a tally mark, showing that it has been broken” he pulled up an image of her chest, showing her ribs. There in front of them showed that the poor girls ribs had all been broken hundreds of times. Next her arms, showing the same thing, as well as her legs, back and her face. Loki was shaking.   
  


“This scan here showed us why she can’t talk.” Tony clicked his remote and the image changed to her throat. It took everyone a moment to realize what exactly they were all looking at. Thor spoke up first.

”By the Norns. Is that showing that someone, someone has...” he couldn’t say it. Finally Tony did.

”Yes. Someone cut her vocal chords. They are healing and she would be able to speak again in I’d guess a month but it takes a hell of a strong healing factor to have this type of damage done and still be alive. We ran a DNA test, running hers against all known types in the universe and Thor, Loki, it looks like she is Asgardian. Explains how the poor girl was able to survive.” It was Bruce’s turn next.

”The good news that we did find is she was never forced to be pregnant, in fact she is, well she is, uh I mean” Tony cut him off finally.

”Thankfully the poor girl is completely in tact, so she’s never been sexually abused. That is the only bright thing we found, other than she will heel from all this, it might take her a while but she will.” Finally Thor put his hand on Loki’s shoulder. The hurt and anger that was radiating off of him was intense. “Brother.” 

Finally Loki spoke, taking a few minutes to get his thoughts together. “Brother we need to take Little One to Asgard, and immediately. She needs to be placed into the healing pools under the palace. Her body would be 100 percent back to the way it was before all this was done to her.”   
  


Jarvis spoke up at this point “It would also appear someone has placed a spell over her mind, locking her memory. It might be why she doesn’t know her name or anything from before her time at Hydra. Whoever placed it was powerful and knew exactly what they were doing, making sure she forgot certain thing while remembering others. It can be undone of course, but it will be a flood of memories and will be emotionally intense for her, so she will need to be with someone she cares for.” Everyone looked at Loki. He nodded his head, looked at Thor and said “We leave with Little One in 20 minutes” before walking out of the room, he had to get back to her. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Hope you are all doing well at this crazy time. Just wanted to say thanks for reading this and from here on there will be smut and I will be putting trigger warns on future chapter as Little One becomes able to share her abuse, any chapter with any kind of abuse I will label at the very beginning. Thank you for reading, commenting and the kudos 💚

Thankfully leaving with Little One was super easy, she had no belongings that she needed to pack, and Loki told her anything she did need he could easily make for her. She was quite stunned when he told her they were going to Asgard, a different planet. She looked relieved though when Loki told her about her dna results and the pools being able to heal her within a few days. She got some paper and a pen to write to him.

So I’ll finally be able to talk to you? 

Loki smiled at her. “Yes my sweet girl, you will. I won’t push you to tell me about what all you have been put through, Stark and Banners findings were very disturbing to say the least. I want you to know that you will never go through anything like that ever again, alright? I would burn all the nine realms before I let anything ever happen to you, my sweet girl.”He gently stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. She gave him a beautiful smile as she looked up at him. Loki wondered how he’d gotten so lucky as have found her. 

“Now my dear we will be using the bifrost, and it can be scary your first time but all you need to do is hold onto me tightly, understand?” 

Yes I understand, just don’t let me go okay?

Loki looked her in the eye and softly said “Never” as he got closer to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her body completely against his. He wanted to kiss her so badly, her lips looked so inviting. Instead he kissed her forehead letting out a small sigh as he felt her return his hug.

“Come my love, we must go.”

Standing on the deck outside the Tower, Little One did her best to thank everyone for saving her. Loki had found her yes but she knew they had went there as a team. 

“No problem kid and listen, you are more than welcome here anytime alright? We have more than enough room for you, I will gladly help you in anyway I can. We all will.”She smiled and nodded at Tony and gave him a small hug. He saw Loki go stiff so he quickly made sure the hug ended. He knew it was all that Alpha bullshit that caused the reaction so he didn’t take it personally.

Before she really knew what had hit her, she was pressed tightly against Loki, hurdling through space. It was bright and loud but over quickly. She stayed against Loki until he spoke.

“It’s okay Little One, are you alright?” 

She pulled herself back to look at him and Loki had to stop himself from laughing at the look on her face. He could tell she was very freaked out by what they had just done, her eyes were massive. 

“It’s bit overwhelming your first time love I know.” 

The shocked look on her face continued as she started waving her arms around in the air and at this Loki could not hold back from laughing as she looked every bit the very excited girl,Thorjoining in. Hewas glad when she smiled, and started jumping up and down, her excitement was overwhelming. 

“Welcome to Asgard my Lady.” 

Heimdall’s deep voice from behind her scared the poor girl, she launched herself against Loki’s body, wrapping herself around him like a monkey. 

“It’s okay Little One, you are safe. This is Heimdall, the gatekeeper of Asgard.” 

She slowly let go of Loki and turned to see a mountain of a man . She raised her hand and waved at him, making Heimdallsmile, something Loki was surprised at. 

“I have made sure to have your horses at the ready. There are also guards waiting at the pools, they will make sure you and your Lady will not be distributed Prince Loki.”The gatekeeper bowed his head toward both ofthem. 

“Thank you Heimdall. Come Little One let’s get you to the pools, then you can rest in my chambers. Thor, will you please inform Mother and Father?”

“Yes I will go right now.” He turned to the girl and smiled at her. “Welcome to Asgard, Little One.”

When they had made their way outside she stopped dead in her tracks, the sheer size of Loki’s horse overwhelmed her. 

“Do not be afraid love, I will hold you safely in my arms. You have my word that it is safe, he is one of the best trained horse in all of Asgard.” 

She shot Loki a waryeye before nodding and letting him lead her to the massive horse. He put her on the horse like she weighed nothing, something that impressed and scared her at the same time. Loki pulled her body tightly to his, wrapping his arm around her waist. Feeling his body pressed against hers made her feel warm all over, her stomach fluttered,her heart beat harder in her chest. She felt him start to croon, it immediately made her completely relaxed, and she leaned herself back into him. She felt his warm breath on her neck, the feeling sending a thrill through her. With her eyes closed she felt them come to a stop, feeling disappointed when his body is no longer against hers.

“Come my love, let us get you healed shall we?” 

Loki led her into a larger doorway that was flanked in either side by large guards, and down through a long dark hallway, then down a narrow staircase. Once at the bottom she sees it opens up into a large cavern, with torches lit all over the walls. It’s warmer than the hall and staircase had been, for that she is glad. She realized then that she’d have to be naked in front of Loki, this time with no way to cover herself. She feels the heat of her blush wash over her and hears Loki chuckle. He pulls her against him.

“There is absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about my love.I will need to get in with you to hold you, your body will need to rest in the pool for a while and I can not risk you drowning on me, the healing will make you drowsy. I will put you in a bathing suit and I in trunks, I will never force you to do anything with me. Ever.” 

A green glow surrounded them both, Loki’s clothes changing to black swimming trunks and Little Ones clothes changing to a barely there green bikini. She looked down at herself before covering her large chest and looked up atLoki with a beet red face that was not happy at all. 

Loki chuckles before waving his hand again. “Well you can’t blame me for trying love, I am a man after all. And I must say, that bikini looks delicious on you.”He changed her into a green one piece instead that made her roll her eyes at him with a smile. Loki helped her into the water, sitting down on a stone bench as he pulled her onto his lap. Her entire body was submerged and after a few minutes she felt her body start to pulsate with energy. Loki hadn’t been kidding about it making her drowsy, she slumped against him with a dopey smile as she felt her body begin to heal and react. In no time she was sound asleep with her head on Loki’s shoulder, like a sleeping child being held by their parent.

Loki thought about his feelings for the girl. He could now say he did in fact love her. The first time he had called her his love had surprised him, but Little One had just smiled. He had been with many a female and male, but never had he actually loved any one of them.Odin and Frigga had always told him that there was always an Omega that was meant for an Alpha. Loki could not come up with a single reason to think she was not his Omega. 

Loki had been afraid that if she felt anything for him it was only because he had been the one to find her, the one to save her. But that thought had quickly been pushed a way, she had thanked everyone for rescuing her, but she had stayed right beside Loki, practically attached to him, something he had loved. Not to mention trusting him enough to sleep in the same bed and letting him bath her. 

And she had trusted him enough to come to a different planet without question. His heart had swelled when she just smiled and nodded after he told her he was taking her to Asgard. It could have been just an alpha telling an Omega what to do and them just doing it on instinct but Loki didn’t think that was the case. 

Loki finally shook his head, realizing that he was completely overthinking things, something he tended to do a lot. He knew for sure he loved her. He knew she was attracted to him, her arousal was very clear, his nostrils had been filled with her almost honey like scent. He knew she had enjoyed being on top of him that she had actually purred. And he knew that she was affectionate towards him. Loki did not want to push her, she would be getting her voice back within a day or so, he knew he could not just fire off the millions of questions that were swimming around in his head, and he didn’t think the very first conversation they have should be him asking her if she liked him. That thought alone made him roll his own eyes at himself for the thought like he was still just a boy. 

Maybe he just needed to face his feelings head on, tell her how he felt and whatever happens from there he would just let happen. He was very willing to give her time. He would gladly set her up in her own chambers if that’s what she wanted, he would hate it but he would do it because it was her. He knew he would do absolutely anything she asked him without a second thought. He shook his head again, here he was , a God for crying out loud and this little girl had wrapped him around her finger in no time at all. He couldn’t help but smile, he had a feeling this girl was going to make him a romantic love sick fool, and he couldn’t say he was upset about it. For once Loki was just going to let his heart guide him.

After a few hours in the pool, Loki quickly transported them into his chambers, drying her in an instant and putting her into a green nightgown. He tucked her in, kissed her forehead and made his way into his sitting room. There a knock a moment later that he answered with a “entire”. He was glad to see it was Frigga.

“Welcome home my son, how I have missed you.” She hugged him tightly.

“I missed you to Mother, please come sit. I am sure Thor has told you why I am here. Tea?” 

Frigga sat down on one of Loki’s green velvet high back chairs, thanking him when he handed her a cup of tea.

“Yes he told your father and I. I can not express how proud of you and Thor we are Loki. You stopped those monsters from hurting any more innocent people. He told us about you saving your Omega as well.” She gave him a toothy smile, a hint of teasing in her eyes.

“Well I wouldn’t say she is mine, not yet anyway. Since she can not talk yet I haven’t brought up anything concerning a courtship. I must confess tho Mother that even after just a few days of knowing her I am for the very first time in love.” 

Frigga clapped her hands together.

“Oh Loki you found her! I am so happy for you!”

“But how do you know she is my one true mate? She hasn’t told me how she feels, what if she doesn’t love me in return?” Frigga gave him a smile and reached over and took his hand in hers. 

“My darling that’s just it, you do not fall in love until you meet your one true mate, and you only feel it when your mate feels the same for you, you are a mirror of her feelings as she is of yours, so you do not need to question how she feels about you my son. You loving her means she loves you as well.” 

Loki was quiet for a moment, letting Frigga’s words sink in. His Little One did love him. It seemed to good to be true. Loki had never thought he had a true mate, he hadn’t found her in his over 2,000 years alive so he assumed he just didn’t have one. Frigga interrupted his thoughts.

“Your brother mentioned that she had been very badly abused by those who had held her against their will. “

Loki sighed. He could still see the horrible images of her X-rays and other scans. He nodded his head.

“Yes. I have never seen such brutality against someone like that before. She has had every bone in her body broken multiple times. She hasn’t been able to speak because they actually cut her vocal cords, can you believe that? Bruce Banner and Tony Stark said if she had not been of Asgard she would died from the hell they inflicted upon her long ago. The facility she was kept in would force their prisoners to become pregnant, hoping to be able to cross breed different mutations or abilities. Thankfully nothing of a sexual nature was done to the poor thing.

“There is also the matter of her mind. Someone has put a very strong and powerful spell over her, she can read and write but doesn’t no if she has a name. She does not remember anything from before being sold to Hydra, whoever cast the spell made sure she retained certain things yet blocked others. I was hoping you could look and see what the spell was, and help me figure out how to remove it.”

“My word, that poor girl has been through Hel. I will help her anyway that I can. It sounds like she might need her mind healed of all the turmoil she has been put through. I would be more than happy to help her if she so desires.”

“Thank you Mother, I will tell her about it within the next few weeks. I am sure it would be something she would up for. I will also need your help in finding her parents, her dna registered as Asgard, so she was either taken from here and sold to Hydra or a parent sold her to them, which if that is the case I will like to see them dealt a swift justice. “

“Yes of course, such an act will not stand. Let us hope she can remember who her parents are and how she ended up in the hands of monsters. To willingly sell a child to be have such horrible things done to them......” 

It was something that no one could wrap their head around. 

“Well my son I shall take my leave. I will see to it you are brought your dinner tonight, I know you will not leave these chambers till your Lady is doing better.”

She kissed him on the cheek as he told her thank you then she gracefully glided back out the door.He checked in on his love , she was still tucked into the exact spot she had been in when he had put her to bed. Just looking her made him smile like a loon but he didn’t care. She loved him. The joy and relief he had felt at his mother’s words had almost been overwhelming for him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, silently chuckling as he watched her smile. He decided to leave her be for now and went into his study, got a book and sat down to read, keeping an ear tuned for any sounds from the

bedroom. 

Four hours later Loki changed into his pajama pants and got into bed. He very lightly touched his loves shoulder, and was thrilled when she turned and snuggled herself as much against his body as she could. Once she was comfortable she let out a contented sigh, making Loki smile so wide it hurt. Romantic fool indeed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki awoke the next morning to to glorious feeling of Little One laying over his body, not quite like she had been the day before but it felt just as good. He very slowly untangled himself out from under her knowing she still needed to sleep. He sleepily walked into his sitting room rubbing his face when a voice had startled him.

“Good morning my Prince, it is a joy to have you back again.”the young servant who’s name he could not think of gave him a small bow while wearing a smile that could only be described as sinful. Loki somewhat remembered having some fun with her, what that had been he couldn’t say. He hoped it wouldn’t end up being a problem but thought it best to request a new handmaiden just to be safe. He gave her a curt nod.

“Good morning. I will not require any assistance at all today, so you may have all day and tonight free. Actually I do not think I will need any assistance for the next few days.”

She walked closer to him, a smile still on her lips. 

“I am more than willing to assist his majesty with _anything_ he might wish for.” Thankful she did not touch him, clearly knowing the rules. Loki took a step back from her making her seem confused.

“Thank you but I will not be needing that type of assistance ever again.And I would appreciate if you could alert all other servants of that as well.” 

Loki knew the fastest why to spread any word around the palace was through everyone working there. The entire palace would be aware in what seemed like a matter of minutes when told to right people, it came in handy.

“Forgive me your majesty but may I ask as to why?” The servant was stunned, blinking rapidly and looking at him in such disbelief that Loki wondered if she had been who he’d had fun with months ago when he had last been home. He really wished he could remember right now, it would probably be a good idea. 

“No you may not. Thank you for bringing breakfast and as I said, your assistance is not needed, now good day.” 

He could see the upset on the girls face as she bowed and hastily ran from his chambers. He was definitely going to be requesting a new servant but for now he wanted to make sure he was close by in case Little One needed him. He wanted to at least get her awake enough in a few hours to feed her, yes she needed sleep but he didn’t want her to go without food for a few days. Thank the Norns he could have food brought from the kitchens without the help of the handmaidens. 

He wanted to make sure she would have a nice wardrobe, he wanted her to have whatever she wanted but he also had many an idea of what he would love to see her in. Whatever it was she wanted he would make sure it was nothing but the very best.Before he could stop himself he started picturing her in barely there scraps of lace and silk, her gorgeous breasts straining against delicate fabrics. He had started to rub his now enlarged groin, deciding now would be the best time to bath. With a quick check on Little One he was naked and in the tub in record time.He leaned back as he started to slowly stoke himself, keeping his eyes closed as the he remembered the feel of her body on top of his own, recalling the delicious smell of what her very naked wet pussy as she had rubbed herself against his lower belly. 

When he pictured her in the very tiny bikini he’d put her in he came with a loud roar, grateful he was alone, he came as fast as an untouched youth. He laid in the water to help himself relax, the orgasm helping to clear his mind. He wanted to focus on finding out just how his love ended up in the hands of monsters. He also wanted to help her in anyway he could. 

Once out of the bath and dressed, he sat down on the bed beside Little One with a small plater of different cheeses, a few cold meats and some fruit. He very gently began waking her up. 

“Baby I need you to wake up for me, I need you to eat. Wake up for me my love.” 

He watched as she very slowly opened her eyes, her beautiful smile shinning up at him when she looked at him. Norns she was beautiful.

“Hello love, you really need to eat okay? Can you be a good girl for me?” His words were as smooth as honey, washing over her. She adorably stretched and rubbed her eyes while sitting up completely. Loki cupped her cheek, loving it when she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Before he could stop himself, Loki shocked himself with what he said to her next.

“I love you Little One, I love you with all my heart.” 

For a moment he was terrified. Little Ones eye popped back open and he had worried it was to fast to soon. His heart was pounding in his chest like it was a risk from bursting out of him. 

Little One smiled at him and opened her mouth, very quietly Loki heard her very weak shakyvoice “you too”. 

“You love me too?” 

She nodded very enthusiastically while saying “you too” again. Her voice was weak and small but it was there. He grabbed her into a hug.

“Oh my love I am so happy you love me! I have been so worried” he pulled himself back from her so he could look at her. 

“You my love are my one true mate, the omega I have waited for my entire life. Do you know much about Omegas and Alphas?”She nodded and held up her fingers a small width apart, thankful when Loki understood.

“A little? Well as your true mate my love, I will spend the rest of my life taking care and protecting you. I will never hurt you, ever. You are the only one I have ever and will ever love Little One. I would like for us to get married, I will not rush you though, alright? We can wait as long or as short as you want, it is up to you.” His little one was beaming, nothing but pure joy radiating off of her. She had known Loki was her true mate since the day before, she loved him. She knew she didn’t want to wait to long to marry him, there was no need, he was hers and she was his, fated to be so what was the purpose of waiting? When her voiced was better she would tell him her feelings. 

She sat up on her knees, making herself more eye level with Loki. She slowly took hold of his face and gently leaned in and kissed him. It was a little clumsy, a little sloppy, clearly the very time she had ever kissed anyone but the innocence of it made Loki love her all the more, she was being brave, and they would have the rest of forever for her to get better. She just needed practice, and Loki was more than willing to help her. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the beginning of smut in this story. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!

The Palace was buzzing with gossip. All the female servants were in a tizzy over Prince Loki’s declaration of no longer needing any assistance. 

The ones who hadn’t ever been with him but didn’t want to be thought all the ones who had been with him as stupid, they were nothing but servants, clearly not his one true mate, never would be anything more so what did it matter?The ones who had been with him but knew it would never go past a night or maybe two could admit a night with Loki was a fantastic experience but they weren’t terribly upset. The small number of those who had been with him and somehow had convinced themselves they couldbe his mate and make him fall in love with them had been absolutely heartbroken. 

It was a common unspoken thing for both Prince’s to have a bit of fun with servants, but it was made clear it was fun and nothing more would ever or could ever come from it, baring the servant being the one true mate, they had both better make damn sure there would be no after effects of said fun. Frigga and Odin both turned a blind eye to it as long as it did not affect anything else. 

Odin usually did not pay any gossip a second of attention but today it was very hard to ignore. He went to Friggas study at tea time to find out what the hell the whole palace was so worked up for.

“I do believe Loki is to thank for that my love. It seems our son has found his one true mate.”Odin looked at her in surprise.

“Really? The girl he brought here ?”

Frigga nodded.

“Well that is wonderful news. I take it this was not received well amongst the female portions of staff?” 

Frigga chuckled “It would seem so. Apparently Loki told his handmaiden to make sure all staff knew he would no longer be needing any of their “assistance” as he called it ever again. I will be sure to assign him a new maid tomorrow, one who has never given him “assistance” in the past.” 

Odin nodded “Yes my love that’s probably a great idea. So tell me what you know of this girl.”

Frigga told him of all the details, surprising Odin when she told him the girl was from Asgard. 

“We will get to the bottom of where she came from immediately if Loki wants. Whoever her parents are, should they be in any way responsible for her being sold will be dealt with swiftly. How lucky of her to have survived, let alone for Loki to be the one to save her. The Fates have their ways of bringing mates together do they not? How joyous he must feel.”

“Yes he is happier than I have seen him in a very long time. I know for a while he thought he did not actually have a true mate but I always knew it was not true. If my few visions I have had are correct, Loki has himself one extraordinary mate.”

Odin cocked his head to the side at her and smirked “My Queen why hadn’t you ever made such mention of said visions before now?”

She just shrugged “What and ruin the surprise? Much more fun this way my King, wouldn’t you agree?” She looked at him over her teacup, eyes glittering with the mischief their son was the God of. 

“Well it will be very interesting to meet who the Fates have paired him with. Maybe it best if we meet her in their chambers in private, I would hate to overwhelm the poor thing, after her ordeal. I’ll have a message sent to him letting him know we would like to dine alone with them tonight. For now though I must return.” 

They kissed goodbye and once alone again Frigga thought back on her visions of Loki’s mate, walking in the garden with Loki as they watched their children run and play. She had also seen him by his side, looking like a Queen.

Loki wanted to be careful with his Little One, he did not want to overwhelm her, but he felt his hands itch with wanting to touch her as they sat eating at the table in his chambers. Now that they had been open with how they felt, Loki was at a loss for the first time in his long life. He had never actually courted anyone. The whole Alpha/Omega thing makes courting pointless, cuts down on a lot of wasted time, someone was either your mate or they weren’t, it was that simple.

Loki decided to go with the feelings he was having for once in his life. She wouldn’t reject him, he needed to just stop over thinking. 

Loki reached over and took Little Ones hand and tugged her arm a little, nodding his head back and saying “Come here” when she looked at him. She stood and made her way beside him, Loki leaning back and patting his thigh for her to sit, down High she did with a bit of a blush on her cheeks. He made sure she was comfortable in his lap before he began to feed her, finding it odd that doing something like it made him so happy. 

“Is there anything you’d like to do today? We can do anything you want.” Loki conjured a pen and piece of paper for her, not wanting her to make her healing vocal cords sore. 

Can we go outside? I’ve never been outside before, I don’t think. 

“Of course love. You will love my Mothers garden, they are the most beautiful in all the Nine Realms. Speaking of, my parents would like to dine with us this evening here in our chambers, if you are up to it that is?”

Our chambers?

Loki smiled at her.

“Well yes of course ours. They aren’t just mine anymore love, they are both of ours. Little One you are mine now, as I am yours. This is your home now. If there is anything about our chambers you’d like to change, or if there is anything you want just say it and it will be done. And when you are ready, we will marry and you will be crowned Princess of Asgard.” 

Princess?!

Loki chuckled at her.

“Well yes my dear. I told you I’m a Prince.”

She shrugged before writing.

I never thought about it really. I don’t care what you are, I’ve just known that I wanted to be with you.

Loki’s heart swelled in his chest. Most people his entire life only cared that he was a Prince. 

“Well you will make a wonderful Princess my love, of that I am sure. Mother will help you as will I and it will take time to adjust but you are so strong. I believe you can face anything put in front of you.” 

Loki kisses her softly on the lips, loving her taste. He kept his eyes open so he could watch her as he slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth, chuckling when her eyes popped open. He loved seeing blush, something he hoped he could always make her do.

Loki pulled back from her before things had a chance to heat up.

“I will make you a dress for now, but I will have the seamstress come to make you an entire wardrobe. I will also make sure you have plenty of space to keep all your belongings. You will also get your own handmaidens my love, but all that can wait for a small while. Come, let us get ready then make our way outside.” 

Loki took her into the bathing chamber brushed her hair out for her, before breading it for her, something she was surprised he could do. She was covered in a green shimmer then she gasped as she looked at herself in the mirror. Loki had put her in a gorgeous emerald green dress with gold brocade all along the hem, neckline and the ends of her sleeves. From the smile on her face Loki could tell she was quite pleased. She lifted her dress and stuck her foot up to see her put her gold flats. She ran and grabbed her paper and pen before running back to the bathroom.

I’ve never worn shoes before! I don’t think so anyway. 

Loki looked at her sadly. He couldn’t imagine never having had had a pair of shoes. 

“I’m so sorry my love. You will never go without anything ever again, I swear. Come love.” 

Little One was in awe as they made their way through the palace. It was a little overwhelming, everything was so large and open. But she knew she was safe with Loki at her side. Loki spent the walk telling her about certain painting, who certain statues were, what story the tapestry were telling. 

Little One was to busy paying attention to Loki to notice that everyone was watching them. No one had ever seen the Prince with a woman like he was with her, his arm either around her waist or shoulders so that they were close together, like she would disappear if he wasn’t touching her. Now his announcement of that morning made sense, anyone looking at them could see she was his one true mate. 

“She doesn’t look like much does she?”

“I heard he found her on Midgard.”

“A mortal? How unfortunate he’s stuck with her.”

“Well he might be stuck with her but I’m sure after a few months he will be needing someone to fulfill him in bed.” 

Loki could hear everything that was being said all around them and did his best so his love didn’t hear them. Those who said anything negative would not be forgotten. He logged every word into his perfect memory. He had to stop himself from laughing hearing one maid say he would need someone to warn his bed so he could be fulfilled. 

“Are you ready to see the gardens my love?” Loki made sure to take her chin, tilt her head back and kiss her on the lips. He needed to make sure there was no mistake over how he felt for Little One. One thing Loki did not ever do was show affection for another in front of anyone, he would let a visiting Royal Lady take his arm and he would kiss a hand yes, but those action had nothing to do with affection. 

Loki poured as much emotion as he good into the kiss, he wanted it to be spoken about, on top of just wanting to kiss her.Finally when both were breathless he pulled away from her, grinning at her like a loon.

“Are you ready to see the gardens my love?”

She nodded and turned with Loki, letting him lead her through a door way, stepping outside in to the most beautiful place she had ever seen. It took her breath away, the sun on her face, the smell of the flowers. It overwhelmed her and she couldn’t stop the tears.

Loki looked at her in concern “Are you alright Love?” She looked up at him and nodded.She had him lean down close to her so she could whisper

“Beautiful” into his ear.

“Yes, it is my love. Would you like me to teach you all the different plants in this part of the garden? I’m afraid it will take multiple visits to show show you everything but thankfully we have time.” 

Loki and Little One spent three better part of an hour looking at every single flower, him telling her what realm they had came from. She soaked it all in, smelling every single bloom, running a gentle finger over the petals. Finally Loki took her to a spot that he had always loved to sit and read from a very early age. It was under a beautiful tree that have gorgeous fragrant orange blooms, Loki helped her crawl under the low branches, the tree acting like a tent. 

“This has been my small hide away from as long as I can remember. You are the only person besides my Mother who has been here with me Little One. Do you like it?”

She nodded enthusiastically while sniffing the blooms. She noticed Loki was leering at her, his eyes roaming over her chest. She felt her body heat up and shyness overtook her, causing her to look at the ground. She heard a gruff “Come here little girl and sit on my lap” looking she saw his hand reaching out to her. She swallowed a lump in her throat and took his hand, letting him guild her onto his lap as he wanted her, straddling his crotch. He made sure her skirts were out of the way so that her body was directly over his. He could feel the heat of her body against his.

He very slowly started kissing her, taking his time not wanting to move to fast. She responded immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing her chest against his. Loki slowly let his hands make there way slowly down her body bringing them under her skirt and rubbing up her luscious thighs. He felt her start to rock against him, small moans escaping her. In no time at all Loki was rock hard, starting to return each of her rocks with a small thrust of his own. When she felt his cock against her she pulled away from his mouth and dropped her head back, mouth open and eyes shut looking absolutely gorgeous. 

Loki took the opportunity to attack her neck, nibbling along the side, sucking on her pulse point. His love slipped her hands up and tangled them into his hair, making sure he couldn’t pull his head back. He made Loki silently chuckle.

“Feel good little girl?”

She moaned again and nodded. 

“May I touch you little one? Have you ever been touched? Have you ever touched yourself love? Make yourself feel good?” 

He felt her nudge her pussy toward him,nodding her head yes. Loki very slowly and softly touched her pussy with his finger tips. He growled when he left that she was dripping wet already for him.

Little One felt a burst of pleasure explode all through her body, making her gasp and grip Loki’s shoulders so tightly that if she’d had nails he was pretty sure he’d be bleeding. 

“Look at me little girl. Look at me.”

It took all she had to open her eyes and look at Loki. The look in his eyes scared her for a minute, they were glazed over and intense, but the fear was thankfully fleeting. 

“Have you ever been touched like this before my girl?” She shook her head.

“Have you ever touched yourself like this?” 

She turned beet red, closing her eyes and nodded. Loki chuckled.

“Oh sweet girl now don’t be embarrassed. Did it feel good when you touched yourself, hmm? Did it feel this good?”

She looked right at Loki and with a voice stronger than it had been said “No” . 

“No my sweet girl? Have you ever felt pleasure explode through your whole body? Did it make you shake all over? Take your breath away?”

Again a strong “No” came from her lips. 

“Will you let me do that for you now love? I can feel how close you are already, will let me make you cum for me? I promise it will feel amazing.” 

Little One has no idea what he was talking about but whatever it was she was pretty sure in the moment she wanted it.She vigorously nodded her head before putting her forehead into the crook of his neck, keeping her arms still around him. Loki used his left hand to squeeze her tit through her dress as his other hand sped up its movements. He could feel her thighs start to shake harder against him.

“That’s it good girl, yes just let go and let the feel wash over you baby. Such a good girl for me. You are so close baby just let go for me and cum now love, cum for me” Loki bit her earlobe and she felt like her body had burst into a million pieces, every single muscle tightened all at once, all the wind completely knocked out of her, her body jerking uncontrollably. Loki rode it out with her, still rubbing her now swollen little clit with his wicked fingers, only stopping when she had started whining. 

He brought his fingers up to his mouth and greedily cleaned her juices off of them, god she tasted better than anything he had ever tasted in his life before. He rubbed her back as she calmed herself down, whispering sweet words of love and praise. Once he knew she was completely back to herself he told her to look at him. Her face was stillflushed but she looked gorgeous.

“Thank you Little One, for trusting me, for giving me such a wonderful gift of your body. I won’t push you to go any farther, ever. We will do things when you are ready and not a moment before understood?”

“Yes Loki.”Oh her voice was music to his ears. His face split into a massive smile that hurt. He kissed her deeply for a moment before pulling away.

“Now I do not expect you to touch me like I did you if you are not ready my love but I need to cum before I go insane. Do you want to touch me or watch?” 

She turned red again and just said “touch”. That was all LolI needed to hear. He moved her to sit beside him and undid his breeches causing his cock to burst out and into his hand. He chuckled when her eyes got huge at the sight of him. 

“Have you seen a cock before my girl? No? Well lucky me I get to be your first and only. Now give me your hand love, there you go. Now just let me guide you.” 

Loki used his hand to wrap her around his cock, as much as her small little hand could.He felt hot and hard and soft all at the same time. She couldn’t take her eyes off his cock as he stroked himself with her hand. 

It didn’t take long before Loki was panting. Her hand felt so good on him and it looked incredible. Loki was worried he wouldn’t be able to cum any time close to soon when out of nowhere his Little One leaned in and whispered “Cum for me Loki.”

That was he needed for him to shoot cum out of his cock and onto Little Ones chest. He shot her 4 times with cum before his orgasm finally ended, it being his turn to be a sweaty, heavy breathing mess. When he look at his love he noticed she looked pretty pleased with herself and rightly so. Norns did she look so good with his cum on her.

“Thank you Little One, that was utterly perfect. Let me clean you up.” A flick of the wrist and all traces of him were gone. He tucked his still somewhat hard cock back into his breeches then helped her get out from under his hiding place. Once they were heading back to their chambers he pulled her tightly to his side and said.“You know I have never had that much fun in my hiding place before today Little One.” 

She blushed and shyly looked up at him through her lashes, making Loki chuckle.

“Are you hungry lovely?”

She nodded her head.“Alright we can eat than a nap?”

She nodded again. 

Loki stopped a member of the kitchen staff on the way to their chambers saying to have a light lunch brought to them immediately, the young girl rushing off to complete the task. 

Once back to their chambers Loki pulled Little One to him for a kiss. He could not get enough of her and she seemed to feel the same way. She broke the kiss this time and pulled a way from him, making Loki look at her in concern. 

“What is it sweet?”

She looked up at him with her glittering eyes and plan as day said 

“I love you Loki.” 

Loki pulled her against him to fast he took her breath away and hugged her so tightly it hurt but she didn’t try to pull away from me. 

“Oh Little One, I love you to with all my heart.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Little One was nervous over the private dinner with Odin and Frigga. She made Loki teach her how to bow and curtsy and what she should call them. He did it, if it helped her feel less nervous then fine, but he told her she did not need to.

“Darling you are joining their family. And besides they know about your previous situation, they would never expect you to know all the Royal protocols.”

“I don’t care I want to do this right. I only get one chance to make a good first impression.”

Loki smiled lovingly at her and took her cheek in his hand.

“My sweet, precious girl you have nothing to be worried about. They will love you just as I do. Now let’s get you ready shall we?”

Little One stopped him “What is it my girl?”

She fidgeted with her fingers, looking everywhere but at Loki.

“I was thinking that....well I mean..what I mean is”

Loki chuckled at her “Whatever you need to say Little One just say it.”

She took a deep breath “I need a name. I love that you call me Little One, I hope you always do” she blushed and bit her lip “but I don’t want to meet your parents without a name Loki, and I have no clue if I ever even had one to begin with.”

Loki smiled down at her sadly. She was dealing with things that most took for granted. Almost no one could understand what it would feel like to not have a name, something that every being in all the nine realms have a right to. 

“You’re right love, you do deserve to have a real name. Do you have one in mind?”

She shook her head “No I don’t but I thought I’d ask you to pick one for me?” 

Loki’s heart flipped in his chest. She was placing something deeply important into his hands. The trust she was giving him was something no one had really done, not on this level anyway. He took a moment to look her over before he finally smiled.

“Astrid. It means beautiful and loved, and I dare say my girl that you are definitely both beyond any measure.”

She couldn’t help her tears, she had never felt anything like she did in that moment. Loki gently wiped her tears away and softly kissed her.

“But you will always be my Little One, always. Do you like the name I have chosen for you love?”

She beamed up at him and nodded vigorously “I do Loki, thank you. It’s perfect. Astrid. Your Astrid.” 

Loki nodded once and gave her a small “mmm” before walking her into the bathing chamber.

He put her in a simple green dress and brushed out her long red hair by hand, loving the feel of it under his hand. By the time he was done she was purring. He pulled the front back away from her face and braided it down he back, letting a few loose curls hang around her face. She looked gorgeous. When they had finished there was a knock on his chamber door, she visibly tensed up.

“Now love no need for that, you are my one true mate, they will love you and welcome you with open arms. Now come, let us welcome them.” 

Loki introduced Little One using her new name to Odin and Frigga, who both seemed to love the choice.

“The name suits you my dear.”Odin could smell the poor girls fear and nervousness from outside their chambers.

Frigga smiles at her hoping to calm her “It is a perfect name. Let us all sit and eat shall we?”

Astrid really wasn’t sure what to talk about with Odin and Frigga, the only thing she had ever known was being a prisoner at Hydra, and those were not stories to be shared over dinner. She felt completely inadequate and out of place. She didn’t belong here, did she? She knew nothing of regular life, hell she didn’t even know how to use a fork. Thankfully Loki noticed and quietly showed her. 

Odin and Frigga told Astrid about Asgard, telling her about different places she needed to make sure Loki showed her. They told her the history of the realm before moving on to wonderful stories from Loki’s youth. 

“Astrid it is my understanding that you need help unlocking your memory?” Frigga spoke in a warm, gentle manner.

Astrid nodded “Yes I do. I know nothing of my time before I was at Hydra. And from what Loki as said, they found nothing in my files about my time before I was there.” 

“Whenever you are ready, I can help unlock the spell that has been placed on your mind.” 

Frigga reaches out and placed her hand over Astrids.

“I know you are worried about what it will open, anyone in your position would be. It could unlock some very difficult memories, but it could also unlock some good ones as well.” 

Astrid nodded and looked down in front of her. She was trying to find the right words to describe her feelings. Sensing her troubles, Frigga told her to take her time. 

Astrid took a deep breath and gathered herself before speaking, Loki taking her hand.

“A part of me wants to know where I come from and how I ended up in the facility. But another part of me is terrified to find out. What if my parents didn’t want me? But what if they have been looking for me this entire time? What if they don’t really care one way or another? What if I find them and they want nothing to do with me?” 

She choked up on her last few words as a tear fell down her cheek. Loki wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side, rubbing her arm and kissing her head. 

Odin spoke up “My child, know that no matter the outcome you are now a part of our family.And I promise on my honor as King of Asgard and All-Father of the Nine Realms that whoever is responsible for you ending up in the hands of those monsters will be punished.” 

Astrid gavehim a watery smile and nodded, hoping he could feel how grateful she felt. 

“How about we let you settle first then we can work on your memory? Now let’s talk about something happier. Have you two talked about your wedding at all?” 

Astrid blushed and looked to Loki who smiled sweetly at her.

“We would like to get married as soon as we can actually. We both see no point in waiting.” 

Odin and Frigga both smiled at them.

“That is wonderful my darlings! Oh it has been so long since we have had a wedding here! I can make sure everyone who’s needs invited is.”

Loki nodded “Thank you Mother and I was hoping since everyone will be here anyway we can do Astrids coronation as well?” 

Odin nodded “If that is what you wish then yes we can”Odin reached out and took Astrids hand in his “I want you to be comfortable. All this can be overwhelming when it is not the life one as been raised in like we have. But you will learn over time, you will mess up here or there but it will nothing that can’t be overcome and fixed. I get the feeling my daughter that you will lead with your heart and that is something Asgard could use in their Princess. Always know that you will never be alone again, we are and always will be here for you.” 

Frigga nodded “Yes dear we can all help you. I can give you a Princess training course, if you’d like. But the most important thing is to be yourself, that’s what matters the most, is you. Now one question I do have is how much do you know about Omegas?”

“I know that one certain Dr was interested in studying me because I am one, I know that they are rare in certain places. They.....” Astrid lowered her head, unsure if she should tell them or not. Frigga spoke up “If it is something to painful Astrid you do not have to speak of it if you aren’t ready to or just don’t want to.” 

Astrid wanted to tell them something about he time there, she knew they’d need to know what all she went through and had done to her. 

Astrid shook her head and straightened her back, making Loki feel pride in his Little One. 

“I need to say it while we are talking about it. There was a Alpha male at the facility, very aggressive, very quick to anger and violence if he did not get his way or if he felt wronged somehow. They wanted to test if an Omega would ever go against her own nature and fight back against such an aggressive Alpha.”She took a deep breath and took Loki’s hand. She knew this part was not going to to be easy for him to hear.

“At first they locked us into an observation room together, nothing bad, just seeing how we would act around each other naturally and in a normal situation. That lasted a week the first time. It’s was okay, I enjoyed having someone, anyone, to talk to. They kept us apart for two weeks before being put back into the room again and this time they would purposely do thing to aggravate him- turning off something he’d been enjoying like a movie or tv-show. They’d play music loudly when he was trying to rest. And when he did sleep they’d wake him up before he was ready to be awake, sometimes multiple times a night.

“I tried to keep him calm and a few times it worked, I could get him talking about himself and it would distract him and his anger and frustration would be gone for a small while. I was constantly nervous, almost scared at all times because I just didn’t know if he would finally snap you know? I felt deep relief when they split us up again after two weeks.” 

Astrid swallowed hard, this is what she was not looking forward to talking about.

“They waited this time for 3 weeks and when they put us into the room this time I wanted away from him immediately. I could smell the pure anger and hatred. They had had him in very close contact with another omega who was having her heat cycle he said, he could see and smell her but not reach her so by the time he was put into the room with me he was out of his mind. The look in his eyes......they were just black. I was able to keep him off me for a little while, I would talk to him and I thought I was getting through to him, I kept telling him that he was my friend and I knew he didn’t want to hurt me, not really and that Hydra was manipulating him and he was stronger than they are. It seemed to be working until...” Astrid choked on a sob as the memory replayed in her mind. Loki reached for chin so she would look at him.

“Love you do not have to continue”

“No Loki I want to. One of the Doctors came in and sprayed something all over me, and after that the Alpha just lost it, he started chasing me around the room, yelling at me that I had to submit to him as an Omega. He promised a few times not to kill or hurt me to badly if I’d just submit but I wouldn’t. I don’t know why he wanted me to submit or how but I knew from the way he looked and was acting that it would be bad if I did.” 

Loki, Odin and Frigga all shared a look, they knew exactly the hows and whys of him wanting her to submit and her not having clue just made it all that much worse.

“A part of me was screaming to give in but I just couldn’t, he was going to hurt me. When he did finally get to me he started trying to ripe my hospital gown off and smacking me. I started kicking him as hard as I could but in bare feet it wasn’t easy. I clawed his face and pounded on his chest, neck and head. He punched me once in the face and knocked me down, and for whatever reason he started to undo his pants but the guards came into the room and took him a way. They never put me in that room with him again after that, they just said they were surprised that an Omega actually fought back against an Alpha.” 

Beside her Loki was seething, it was bad enough that Hydra would do something like that to anyone let alone someone who had no clue as to what could have happened to her. Astrid knew what sex was, she’d heard about it from the other prisoners but she didn’t know what rape was. And knowing she had been put into a situation where if she hadn’t fought back, that’s what would have happened to her made him wish he could kill the people that had held her all over again. 

Frigga thankfully saw Loki’s reaction and spoke “While it is true that an Omega is gentle and nurturing, it is also true that they can be very vicious when they need to be. It is the Alphas responsible to protect his Omega but that doesn’t mean she can’t return the favor. How would you like to have a tutor, my dear? Help to fill in the gaps, as it were?”

Astrid nodded vigorously “That would be wonderful thank you! I’m afraid there is so much I don’t know.I can read and write, I was taught how before I went to Hydra, but there is a lot I don’t know.”

The rest of the meal was filled with lighter conversations and Astrid felt so much better by the time Odin and Frigga left. 

Loki changed her into her nightgown and sat on the couch it front of the fireplace with her on his lap, rubbing small circles all over back. It didn’t take long before she was moaning and Loki found himself very hard.

“Let’s get to sleep Little One, you had a full day today. I knew Mother and Father would love you, I am so proud of you my love.” 

She blushed and smiled up at him “Thank you Loki. I...I want to be your good girl.” 

Loki could smell her arousal as he looked into her eyes, cupping her cheek with his hand which she happily leaned into. He was struck by how gorgeous she was, but also how brave. Even after all the horrific things she’d been through she didn’t let them hold her back. 

He got her into bed before getting in himself, laying onto his back and pulling her close to his chest. She softly kissed him over his heart, squeezing him as she did. Loki had never felt happier in all his life than he did in that moment with her.

Just outside the city in a large estate a servant was running through the halls desperately needed to get to his Lord and Master to tell him of the grave news that had came from the palace. 

Reaching the master bedroom doors the young servant could hardly catch his breath as he waited to let be let into the Master’s chambers. The door opens swiftly. 

“What is it? Do you know what time it is?!”

The young servant bowed “Yes MasterI am so sorry but I have urgent news from the Palace regarding Prince Loki. Sir.”

The Masters face darkened “What about him?”

“They are saying he has returned from Midgard and he.....he has brought back his one true mate , Master.” 

The servant kept his head down, terrified of him this news would cause him to react. To his shock The Master thanked him fortelling him before he slammed his chamber doors shut. 

After all this time he had given up thinking the Prince would ever find her, hoping that she was dead already. 

Apparently not. This would have to be taken care of, and quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter starts off rather shitty for our poor Little One but as always Loki makes it all better 💚 smut in this chapter.

The first tutor Astrid had was a complete and total nightmare for Loki. The woman was a hateful old battle axe who was so stuck in the old way it was shocking to Loki that her clothes were up to date. She had decided that since Astride was Loki’s one true mate and in turn going to be a Princess, she needed to know and start calling the members of the Royal family the proper title at all times, or she would be punished by flogging.

During the first week of her tutoring Loki thought it was strange of Astride to only call him Highness or your majesty or my Prince and Lord while curtsying. She had also stopped looking up at him, something that finally made him demand she tell him what was going on. 

Loki turned red when Astride had explained what her tutor had taught her. She had even went so far as to tell her that any time Loki wanted sex it was her duty to lay there and take it until he was done and if she fought him she of course would be flogged. Loki grabbed her hand and walked so fast to Frigga’s chambers that the poor girl had to run to keep up with him. Frigga yelled when Loki came barreling into her chambers.

“Loki what is the matter, you scared me!”

Loki looked at Astride “I want you to tell Mother everything that tutor of yours has been teaching you.”

Frigga sat stunned. Astride fidgeted with her fingers, unsure if she was going to get in trouble. Frigga hugged her tightly.

“My love I am so very sorry. I can’t imagine how scared you have been, my goodness you poor girl” she pulled back and made Astride look at her “Never and I do mean never, will you ever be flogged, especially for such thing as calling any of us by our names. You are family, family doesn’t use titles like that unless it’s a formal matter. I am so sorry Astride, this will be dealt with immediately”. Frigga summer her handmaiden to have the tutor brought her chambers without delay. Frigga turns to Loki “I know how upset you are but please, let’s not scare Astride anymore, alright?” 

Loki nodded, she was right even though he hated it. 

The womanwalks into the room and bows to Frigga.

“You needed to see me your Majesty.”

“Yes Helga it has been brought to my attention just what you have been teaching poor Astride.”

Helga looked confused “Your Majesty I have just been preparing her to be a Princess. She needs to know her place, where she belongs, and what will happen to her if or when she steps out of line.” 

Loki spoke then “And just where do you think is her place and where she belongs?”

Helga turned to him “Well is it not true my Prince that you brought her here from Midgard?”

Loki cocked an eyebrow at her “Yes”

“Well then her place is beneath everyone, as she is nothing but a human and isn’t even an Omega. She is not held to as high a regard as everyone else, especially not the royal family, but also not amongst anyone of Asgard. The faster she learns her place the easier it will be for everyone.”

Loki was seething as he stood

“How DARE you speak of her in such a manner! Astride is not and never will be beneath anyone ever! You filled her head with nothing but your own outdated bullshit, making her terrified that at any moment I would beat her! And worse than that you told her to lay still and take it anytime I felt need to have her, do you not understand you told her to keep her mouth shut while I raped her?! Do you?!”

Loki felt a hand on his shoulder and jerked his head to see who had touched him, seeing his Mother he relaxed a little. He looked to Astride who was watching them with tears running down her red splotchy cheeks. Loki went to her and drew her to his chest. 

“Helga I think it’s clear that you will no longer being tutoring Astride.” Frigga spoke.

“Do not come near her ever again, or it will be you who will be flogged. You’re lucky I’m not putting forth you be sent to the dungeon for a month right now.” Loki spat at her. Helga bowed her head and left the chambers as fast as she could. 

“I am so sorry love, I didn’t mean to frighten you.” Loki was rubbing his poor loves back while gently rocking her. 

“I I I didn’t mean to cause trouble” Astride spoke in a whisper “I didn’t mean to to “ Loki cut her words off by take her face in his hands and making her look up at him.

“You did nothing of the sort, that hatful old bitch did this herself, filling your head with all that horrible garbage. I am not sorry I yelled at her but I am sorry it upset you. Please believe that none of this is your fault, not one bit of it, alright love?”

She nodded “Ok Loki.”Loki couldn’t help the smile on his face, he had so missed her saying his name. Loki kissed her forehead and turned to his Mother.

“I will take over her tutoring Mother, I can not and will not risk something like this happening again.” 

Frigga nodded “Of course my son, I understand. Why don’t you take her for a walk in the gardens? Some fresh air will help I think.”

Loki to her to a part of the garden that had every single variety of roses from the entire nine realms. Her face light up as they walked through, she started asking him a multitude of questions about each one-where were they from, what was there proper name and so on. 

Loki took her over to a bench that was in the middle of the garden and sat down, pulling her onto his lap and told her to look at him.

“Little One I can not tell you how sorry I am for what that witch filled your head with. I hope you know that there will never be anything you could do that have me see you flogged, nothing, understand?” 

She nodded at him.

“I will never beat you, and I will never force myself on you sexually. When we do start that part of our relationship if you tell me no then that’s it, I won’t do anything else I swear, I will stop immediately. I would never force you to have sex with and I would never expect you to just lay there and take it. I can’t imagine the fear you have felt this week and I am so , so sorry my love. Do you want her punished? It is within your right.”

“No Loki please. You and your mother have fixed the problem, I don’t want someone to get hurt over me.”

“Why didn’t you correct her when she said you were from Midgard? Why didn’t you tell her you are Asgardian?”

“She only let me ask questions. She said that was the only time I was allowed to speak so I didn’t. She said the less I spoke in general the better off I would be.” Loki sighed.

“Little One do not ever silence yourself, understand? You speak whenever and wherever you have something to say, hell speak when you don’t have anything to say and just want to. You are not beneath me, you are my mate, my equal. Odin, Frigga and Thor are your family now, you will not keep your eyes down to them, ever.”

“Okay Loki, I promise I won’t.”

Loki hugged her tightly to his chest “Good girl.” 

That night Loki and Thor sat drinking mead by Loki’s fire as Little One was sleep peacefully in their bed.

“I can not believe what Helga told that poor girl. I am surprised you did not have her punished brother.”

Loki shook her head as he drank from his cup “Trust me Thor, I wanted her punished but Little One just wanted the matter to end. I am hopeful that the harm that bitch did can and will be undone, but Little One is still shaken, as anyone would be. I have decided to take over her tutoring and if there are certain matters I can not help her with I’m sure Mother won’t hesitate to help.”

“Has she spoken any more on her time with Hydra?”

“No, nothing since the night she met our parents for the first time. I think that is what made what Helga did all that much worse, she has spent her entire life as a prisoner, chained up like an animal, abused in a manner that is honestly hard to even imagine then to be told repeatedly that is beneath us and will be beaten if she steps out of line” Loki felt her rage rise in him once again “And yet somehow my love still finds a way to smile, to laugh, to keep going. She is far stronger than anyone would ever guess. But trust me Thor, if anyone tells her ever again that she is beneath us there will be punishment, no matter what Little Ones wishes are, I will not stand for it.” 

Thor nodded “I will stand with you brother. No one deserves to be told they are less than, especially just because people think she is from a certain place. I do rather hope though that not all share Helga’s views. And if they do they will be smart enough to keep the opinion to themselves. I must say though she does look rather happy. A blind man can see the way she looks at you, I dare say I am rather jealous Loki. I long to have love like you and her have.”Thor sighed as he refilled his cup. 

“You will find your love brother, these things just take time. Being a beta should make things a little easier for you. I never believed I had a true mate, I never would have guessed I would have found her on Midgard that’s for sure. Sometimes we find love in the very last place we would ever think to find it.”

Thor chuckled “I do believe the little one has made you romantic my dear brother.”

Loki laughed and nodded “Unfortunately yes it would seem so. I look her sometimes and it’s like I forget how to breath. I find myself day dreaming, can you believe that? Day dreaming of our children, what they may be like. I picture a daughter, with her hair and my eyes, a son who looks like me.” Loki smiled at the memory of his dream. He’d pictured you walking along the halls with a child on each side of you holding your hand, excitedly telling you all about their day and you looked at them with a warm and loving smile. Thors voice brought him back to attention.

“I do not mean to be crude but has your physical relationship umm, has it “.Once Thor had started to ask Loki he wasn’t sure how to actually word it. Thankfully Loki chuckled and took pity on him.

“We have....played, touched each other with great satisfaction but I am waiting till our wedding night. And even then if she is not ready I will wait till she is. I am thankful that at least Hydra did not harm in her that manner. So my plan is to just go at the pace she sets, we have the rest of our lives together after all and even though I’d be more than ready right this second she is worth the wait I know.”

Loki got into bed later as slightly as possible not want to wake up his love. He had stood for a few moments beside the bed and just watched her sleep, peacefully on her side, red hair fanned out behind her. She looked in the moonlight. Loki waved his hand, leaving him only in boxer then got into bed and spooned up against his Little One.

He was very pleasantly surprised when she rubbed and pushed her body back into his even more, making sure her and Loki’s bodies where touching as much as they could.He smiled when he heard her give a small moan. Loki started rubbing her arm and down onto her thigh but he kept his hand above the blanket. He gently nuzzled her neck before moving her hair and placing soft kisses on her neck, causing her move so he had better access to skin.

“Good girl” he whispered against her throat before giving it an open mouth kiss, making her moan again, this time louder. She brought her hand up and dug her fingers into his hair and gripped, the tug of which made Loki groan. He finally put his hand under the blanket and gripped her hip, pulling her against him at the same time he pushed his crotch against her ass.

He started nibbling on her neck and shoulder, moving her nightgown to give him more of her skin. He moved his mouth to her ear, kissing the shell and speaking quietly but his voice was husky “Was my little one having a good dream before I came to bed? Tell me my love, are you feeling a bit warm in the middle?” There was a slight amusement to his words. Astride nodded her head and gave him a breathless “yes”, flexing her fingers in his hair. 

“Would you like me to help you with that love? I’d be more than happy to.”

She nodded again “Please Loki. I want you so badly.” 

Loki moves back from her body, enough for her to roll on her back. He wasted no time in attacking her mouth, moaning when his tongue slide easier between her waiting lips. He could have spent days kissing her, he loved the way she tasted, the way she felt against him. 

Loki gently groped her left breast, happy that she had zero on underneath the thin nightgown. He tweaked her nipple, making her gasp then moan when he give it just a slight little twist. 

He was surprised when she worked her nightgown off and was naked beside him, it was wonderful to see her be so confident. She looked gorgeous overcome with lust, her gorgeous breasts heaving. He pulled back a little from her mouth.

“What is it you need love, tell me. Tell me what you need of and I will do it.”

“Touch me please my Alpha. I feel like I’m going to explode if you don’t touch me.” 

Loki slowly moved his hand down her body, chuckling softly at how fast her legs parted when he reached just below her bellybutton. 

“My my, someone is very eager. What has you so worked up my pet?”

“You” she said in a pant “I was dreaming about you making love to me.”

Loki finally slide his hand over where she wanted him to touch her the most, moaning when he felt just how wet and hot her pussy was.

“Is all this for me? Do I do this to you , Little One?”

“Yes Loki only you. May I, may I touch you please?”

“Yes of course love” his boxers disappeared and he hissed when he felt her hot little hand wrap around his very hard cock. She slow stroked him has he used her wetness to rub her clit lightly, afraid to hurt her if he rubbed to hard. She gasped loudly and arched her back, pushing her breasts up, causing Loki to take a nipple into his mouth and suck hard.

“Oh my god!” She felt Loki laugh against her breast, making it shake “Yes I am baby” he said against her skin before sucking her nipple again.

“Loki I’m so close, please” 

Without warning she stopped him. Loki pulled his hand back and looked at her with concern.

“Did I hurt you baby?”

She shook her head no “I want to try something if you’ll let me. Will you lay on your back?”

Loki did so immediately and was surprised when she got on top of him. She started rubbing her bare clit back and forth on his cock, dropping her head back and moaning. Loki held onto her hips while he made sure to keep constant contact with her. 

“Oh Little One that feels incredible yes keep going, make yourself cum against me.”

She surprised him again when she moved his hands to her ass, gripping her hands so that he did the same. 

“Oh god!” 

“Yes baby cum for me, be my good little girl and cum all over me love, yes that’s it.”

He felt her gush against his cock as she shuddered, letting Loki take over and keep her moving as she screamed out as her orgasm took her completely. She was still coming when she looked at him and said “Cum for me my Alpha please.”Loki came hard, shooting cumall over his belly and chest while Astride kept moving back and forth on his cock, loving the way he looked as he yelled her name and arched his back. He looked absolutely beautiful to her.

She couldn’t say why she did it but she slowly leaned down and licked at his cum, keeping her eyes locked on his the whole time while he panted.It was such a dirty sight to see his sweet, innocent girl cleaning his chest of his cum with her tongue that it made him growl and made her giggle.

He finally made her get off him before he lost all control and fucked her, something he knew she wasn’t ready for yet but clearly they were making headway. 

“You are such a dirty girl my sweet, I love it.” She giggled, he loved her adorable face when she did, the way her little nose scrunched up and her gorgeous round cheeks just asking to be pinched. “Wherever did you get that idea?”

She blushed and looked as she looked down to his chest but Loki pulled her face up to his again.

“You can tell me anything love, there is no shame nor judgement with me about anything but especially not when you are in our bed, understand? So how did you know of that magnificent little trick.”

Loki’s breathing was starting toget back under control once more as was Astride did the same. 

“For a short time when the facility was somewhat full of, of us, they had me in a room with two girls a little bit older than me and said you could both end up happy if you rubbed the right way, and if the mans cock was big and hard enough.” She giggled again.

“Well I am very glad you met them, wow.” Loki waved his hand set both of them to right before snuggling back down with her in his arms. He kissed her cheek softly and said “I love you Astride, sleep well my heart.” 

“Love you Loki” came her reply before she was completely out.

What a wonderful night that he had not seen coming at all! Maybe she would be completely ready for actual sex when their wedding came, a thought that made Loki smile. He knew it would magnificent. 


	8. Chapter 8

Astrid knew what marriage was, there had been a married couple of Doctors that worked at the Hydra facility. What she didn’t know was the steps needed to be married. Frigga told her it was a simple process really, explaining the whole ceremony to her. There was only one problem.

“But I don’t have any family, none that I know of anyway. Who will walk me down the aisle?” 

Frigga thought for a moment.

“Well, what about Thor? He is very found of you and I’m sure he would be honored.”

Astrid smiled “That would be a great idea!I’ll ask him tonight, thank you for the idea.”Her smiled faded though as she thought of something.

“Will anyone ask me why I don’t have family at our wedding?”

Frigga shook her head “No my darling, they will not. It would be rather rude and I dare say no one would attempt to be rude to Prince Loki’s new bride. Now my dear, let’s get that wedding dress fitted, shall we?”

Loki had left the actual wedding planning it’s self to Astrid and Frigga. He just wanted to marry Astrid, anything beyond that, Loki didn’t care. He did worry though about the entire thing making his Little One feeling overwhelmed, there was going to be hundreds of guests, something that unfortunately couldn’t be avoided no matter how bad Loki wanted it to be. One draw back for being royalty was having to follow certain rules and protocols. Not inviting someone to a royal wedding was seen as an insult, and it was best to avoid that at all cost.

Loki found himself wondering often if he’d be a good husband to his Little One. He had been used to being on his own, doing what he wanted without having to give a second thought about others. Loki knew that he could not do that once married, he would have to stop and think about how his actions would affect her, his Little One. 

Not to mention his fear at being a father. What if he couldn’t bond with his child or children? What if he had zero parental instincts at all? He did not want any child of his to ever feel unloved even for a second. He knew it was best to talk to his Little One about how he was feeling, he had to open and honest with her or their marriage would be doomed, one true mates or not. 

Hell what if she didn’t even want children? Loki knew that even being a woman did not mean she wanted to be a mother. Loki wasn’t sure how he’d feel if she didn’t. While Odin and Frigga had never really said anything to Thor and Loki about absolutely having to have children, it was extremely important for anyone of Royal blood to have children, the need to keep the Royal bloodline going was massive. The people would expect them to have at least a child. 

Loki pushes all thoughts aside as he entered his Mother’s sitting room, stopping when he saw his Mother and his Little One laughing. It did his heart good to see her growing so close to his Mother, and his Mother doing the same with her. 

“And how are the two most beautiful ladies in all the nines realms doing?”

Astrids face lit up when she saw him, she jumped up and ran to him, hugging him tightly. Loki chuckled at her and hugged her back.

“Well it would seem that I have been missed.”

He felt his little one nod her head. 

“I missed you to sweetling.”

Pulling away him, Astrid returned to her set and Loki joined them at the table.

“So, how close are you to being done with everything?”

Frigga smiled at him “We are actually all done. Her dress is just gorgeous Loki, it’s all going to be beautiful.”

Loki looked at his Little One “Nothing in all the Nine Realms could ever be more beautiful than her and her alone.”

Astrid blushed, not being able to look at him or Frigga, just chuckled at her son.

“Be that as it may, everything will be wonderful. I trust you have your armor all thought up?”

“Yes, I do. I have it the easiest, I just have to wave a hand and I’m all ready to go.” 

Loki smiled at his Little One sympathetically, knowing she did have the harder part with having her dress made, picking out the zillion flowers, table settings and so on, but he had complete faith in her. 

“I was hoping since everything is now done that you like to go on a horse ride out to the waterfalls with me my sweet.”He made sure to give her his most devastating puppy dog eyes that he could, knowing she was still not to sure about his giant of a horse. She almost said no until Loki fluttered his eyelashes at her and said “please” in the sweetest manner she’d ever heard, making her laugh and smack her hand at him.

“Yes fine we can go.” 

It her a while but she did relax into Loki’s arms as they road through town, his strong arm around her waist, using sweet words to distract her. 

Astrid actually found that horse riding wasn’t as bad as she had thought, at least when riding with Loki. Feeling his arm around her, keeping her against him completely felt wonderful for her. 

The waterfall was beautiful. Loki smiled down at her and smiled “Let’s take a dip my Little One.” 

Astrid’s face turned to worry. He wanted her to go into that?

It took Loki a moment to realize she had no idea how to swim. He shook his head feeling like a fool, of course she wouldn’t know.

“I know you haven’t went swimming before Little One but do not worry, I will never let anything happen to you, I swear it. All you need to do is take your clothes off and hold onto me, alright?”

He could smell her fear, but like the good girl she was, she bravely undressed and jumped into Loki’s arms. If Loki hadn’t been a God she would choked him as he walked into the water, her arms wrapped so tightly around his neck. She was shivering from fear and from the water temperature. It took all Loki had within him to not only ignore his very rapidly hardening cock but keep her up on his upper body enough so she wouldn’t feel it. 

He glided them through the water without any effort at all, Astrid still marveled at his strength. 

“You are so strong” she whispered as Loki looked down on her and smiled.

“I need to be my Little One, how else can I protect you?” he bounced her a little, loving her sweet giggles.

Loki took a moment before speaking again.

“I wanted to ask you something Astrid”

She knew it had to be serious for him to call her Astrid, worrying her immediately. He shifted so she was sitting on a rock beside him.

“I wanted to know what your thoughts are on having children. We will be married in two days, and I feel it is an important conversation to have, I want to know what you think. Now we can either have as many or as few as you want, but I want to be open and honest with you. I am worried what kind of father I will be.” 

The words just came out of Loki as he spoke, he just wanted to get them out before he lost his nerve.

“Odin and I did not have the best of relationships for many decades, we didn’t actually bond until not that long ago and I am scared I will not bond with our own children. But I also know that our having children is not only up to me, Little One it is your decision as well since you have the hardest part. I’d like to know what your thoughts and feelings are?”He looked at her with a mixture of fear and hopefulness, he’d never opened up to another single soul like he was with her in that moment. 

Astrid took a deep breath and thought before she spoke.

“I am worried as well, I, there is so much I do not know, you had to teach me how to use a fork. There are so many things that I should know or be able to do that I can’t.” She wiped a few tears away from her cheek. 

“I can’t tie my shoes, I don’t know how to tell time, or what the names of a lot of things are or what they are for or what they do. I’m still getting used to being able just to talk, they cut my vocal cords so much that I would sometimes forget I even could.” 

Loki felt anger rise in him at her words, he had ever thought she’d had her vocal cords cut multiple times. He quickly got his anger under control so she’d keep talking.

“But I do know that even though I won’t have much of a clue at first, I want to have babies, especially yours” she blushed and bit her lip before she continued “I think after seeing how wonderfully you’ve taken care of me that you will be a wonderful Dad Loki. I know I will have Frigga to help me, if it wasn’t for her I don’t know what I would do. And just because you didn’t bond with Odin like you probably should have, it doesn’t mean anything when it comes to how you’ll bond with our babies.” She cupped his cheek and smiled sweetly at him. He cocked his eyebrow at her.

“Babies ah?” 

Astrid giggled and nodded.

“I know I want more than one baby. I want our babies to have brothers and sisters, I don’t want them to be alone, ever, like I was for so long.”Her poor face looked so sad as she remembered being so alone. Loki gently lifted her chin to look at him.

“I am so sorry you had to suffer like you did my Little One. I wish there was a way I could bring all those monsters back to life and kill them all over again.” 

He leaned in and kissed her softly, loving the feel of her lips. He kept his hands to his side, not wanting to rush her, just wanting to let her take the lead since they were both naked. 

She slowly slide herself to his lap, feeling bold. She wrapped his arms around his neck and moaned into him, she loved the feel of his skin against hers, kissing until both of them were left breathless. She pulled back to look at him.

“I know I don’t know a lot Loki, but I want everything that is possible to have with you. I know you will help me, teach me, I know I can trust you to always be there for me. I love you so much Loki, I’ve never loved anyone before you, sometimes it’s scary but I know it’ll be okay because I have you.” 

Loki felt like he could burst, his heart swelled and beat harder over her words. Having her complete and total love, trust and faith meant more to him than anything in all the nine realms. 

“I love you, my dear sweet Little One. I will always help you, no matter how big or how small.” 

Astrid slowly got a wicked smile across her lips, her arousal becoming very strong in Loki’s nostrils. He looked down at her and asked in the low, gravely voice that he knew she loved.

“What’s on your mind sweetness?”

“Well I was just wondering, well I know how babies are made. I was just wondering when we would start, you know.” Loki watched as she turned bright red, biting her lip. Loki chuckled, thinking she looked adorable.

“Were you wondering when we will finally have sex love?” he brought her body up completely against his, whispering into her ear “Are you wondering when I will fuck you, my sweet Little One?” 

She swallowed thickly and nodded “Yes Sir” she spoke in a whisper. Loki’s hands gripped her ass cheeks and rubbed her core against his cock, making her moan.

“Soon love, soon. I will take you on our wedding night, until you can’t stand anymore.”He kept moving her back and forth on his cock, she felt delicious. 

“Do we have to wait til then, my Alpha?” Astrids voice was a breathy whisper of pure lust, her words almost causing Loki to forget about their wedding night and take her right then. He growled at her as he moved her faster “You are a very bad girl aren’t you? Trying to get your Alpha to go back on his word and fuck you now? How about I make you cum now, as many times as you wish? Would that help my Little One? Hmm?”

She nodded weakly “Yes Loki please, I need something, I need you so bad, please.” 

Loki suddenly stood up out of the water, causing Astrid to yelp in fear and hold onto him tighter.He magicked a blanket on the grass and laid her down, looking over her body with use a feral look it made her shiver in fear and desire. 

“I’m going to show you something new Little One, do you trust me?”

She did not hesitate “With my life Loki.”

He smiled sweetly at her for a moment before he started kissing on her neck and shoulder, slowly working down to her glorious breasts. When he started kissing down her stomach and lower she looked down at him, their eyes locking onto each other.

“Now keep your eyes on me Little One, I want you to watch what I’m going to do to you.” 

He took his time just enjoying her scent, to him she smelled sweeter than any flower. Her eye were huge, watching him intensely, running through her mind what he could possibly be getting ready to do to her. 

Once settled between her legs he smiled at her before slowly bringing his mouth down on her pussy, making her gasp and arch so high he had to push her back down, causing Loki to chuckle, shooting vibrations all throughout her body. She yelled so loudly that Loki was glad they were in a field all alone.

“Oh my god!” 

He slowly licked around her very tender clit, watching her completely come apart, it was all he could do to keep hold of her.

He opened his mouth as wide as he could, taken in as much of her pussy as possible and sucked hard, loving her loud wale.

“Feel good pet?” He smirked at her, truly enjoying the sight of her.

Astrid looked down at him panting.

“Does sex feel this good? Because if it does we are going to have a LOT of babies Loki, can we do this ever day?”

Loki had to pull back and laugh, whether it was at her words themselves or the completely dead serious tone she used he wasn’t sure which caused him to fall apart. 

“Mmm I will gladly eat your gorgeous pussy every single day if that is what you wish.” 

Astrid nodded vigorously “God yes please!”

Loki put his mouth back on her, this time not taking it as easy as he had before. He latched onto her clit and sucked on it for all he was worth.

Astrid had had orgasms before but what she felt in that moment went beyond anything she’d ever felt before in her life. Her back arched painfully, her mouth open in a silent scream, completely unable to breath as Loki kept up the wondrous attentions on her clit. Finally when she still hadn’t breathed he removed his mouth from her and moved up her body.

“Breath for me pet, breath.” 

He realized she had actually fainted, thankfully still breathing just very shallow, Loki could not help but feel a lot of pride.

He gently patted her check “Come back to me Little One, come back to me. There you are love, how are you feeling?” 

All she could do was blink at him.

“Darling, did I break your brain?”

All she could do was nod her head.

Loki just held her to him as he chuckled at her, using his magic to cover her with a soft blanket. 

The young servants were huddled together, holding each other and shaking in fear, hearing their Master destroy his study. His screams of rage could be heard so loudly they echoed around his large estate. He had seen that Prince riding through town, finally getting to see who was his One True Mate. The Girl. How could she still be alive? She should have been dead long before now! Hydra had promised him they would not be easy on her, clearly having failed. 

Once every piece of furniture was nothing more than splinters he flung open the doors and screamed for his young servant boy.

“Pack my bags tomorrow and be ready to go!”

The young boy bowed “Yes Master, mmmmay I ask where we are heading so I know what to pack?” He made sure to keep his eyes down.

“We are going to the palace for that Prince’s wedding! I was invited and I need to make sure that mutt of his still has her memory blocked. If I’m lucky I can get her alone somehow, hopefully finish the job those worthless Midgardions couldn’t fucking do!” 


	9. Chapter 9

Astrid was trapped in a nightmare that she couldn’t get herself out of. She was back with Hydra again, the doctor getting ready to hurt her, again. 

All her memories were ones of pain. This time they had her tied down to a table, the Doctor holding a blow torch just above her leg. She was screaming bloody murder for him to please stop, tonot burn her again. The Doctor laughed at her pleading and begging.

“Now you know that will get you nowhere so save your breath.”

In the blink of an eye the Doctor lit the blow torch and put it against her leg, causing Astrid to scream so hard he winced at the sound.

“Little One wake up! Astrid wake up!”

Loki was desperately trying to wake up his Little One who was screaming like she was being murdered.Finally he shook her vigorously and gave her cheek light little smacks, desperately wanting her to wake up. When her eyes flew open Loki almost sighed in relief, but he could tell she wasn’t exactly out of her nightmare yet.

“Little One you are safe, you’re with me, your Loki Astrid, I have you.” He spoke loud enough that he hoped his voice would break through to her but not enough to scare her. After a moment or two he watched as her eyes finally focused on him.

“Loki?” she whimpered in a harsh whisper.

“Yes baby it’s me, I have you and your safe.”

Astrid fell against him, hugging his body tightly with her arms like she was terrified she’d be ripped away from him if she didn’t hold onto him tight enough. He wrapped his arms around her and started rubbing her back as he rocked her gently, shushing her as he spoke sweetly to her.

“It’s alright love, it’s alright. It was just a nightmare, they can’t hurt you anymore, no one can ever again.” 

It took Astrid a while to calm down and stop shaking. Loki noticed she kept checking her leg, telling him clearly something had been done to it at some point.

“Do you want to talk about it love? Sometimes talking about it helps.”

Taking a deep breath she nodded.

“I was back at Hydra, the Doctor put a blow torch to my leg so they could see how long deeper wounds would take to heal.”

Loki felt like he wanted to vomit. He’d seen the pink burn scares on her legs, a few on her back, he’d never would have guessed though that that’s how she’d gotten them. 

“Every time they did it they would go deeper, the last time they did they hit bone. That’s why my vocal cords were cut the last time, I wouldn’t stop screaming.” 

Loki held her tighter to his chest. “They are all dead Little One, everyone of them are dead.”

Astrid just nodded against him, focusing on the sound of his heartbeat. She knew sleep was not going to happen again anytime soon so she pulled back enough to look up at him.

“I’m sorry I woke you, you go back to sleep and I will go into the sitting room.” 

Loki shook his head “No I’m not leaving you alone. I’m a God love, I don’t need as much sleep as others. How about we go get some tea and a nice giant slice of the chocolate cake that you love,hmm? And after that I can take you to see the night gardens, you’ll love them.”

Astrid was so thankful they didn’t need to wake anyone up once they’d went to the kitchens, Loki make her tea and more than one chocolate cake was already there. She had to admit that they somehow did make her feel better, Loki chuckled when he said chocolate always made things better. She had to agree.

Once in the night gardens, Astrid was overwhelmed by the gorgeous flowers that all glowed and shimmered. Loki watched while sitting on a stone bench as his Little One excitedly went from one flower to the next as she rapidly talked about how amazing and beautiful they all were, asking him question after question but not giving him a chance to respond. All he could do was smile and chuckle at her, he absolutely loved seeing her so excited, her face split in two with a gorgeous smile. 

There was one flower that she completely stopped at and slowly knelt down and sat on her knees, completely in awe. It was a beautiful pink rose bush, the blooms as big as a dinner plate. Each bloom shimmered and glowed like pink glitter. Loki walked up and knelt beside her. 

“Do you love these Little One?”

She nodded her head making a small little “mmhmm”.

“These are called The Perfect Princess, a very appropriate name wouldn’t you say?” 

“They are beautiful Loki, just beautiful.”

“You certainly are.” Astrid looked up and saw that Loki was looking down at her with such a warm and loving expression on his face it made her heart swell. She slowly pushed up on her knees and kissed him, moaning at the feel of his lips against hers. It didn’t take much for things to heat up, something that always seemed to happen. Loki somehow found the strength to pull back from and chuckled as she whined. 

“Lookii, our wedding is 2 days away, 1 now actually. Isn’t that close enough?”

Loki laughed at his poor girl.

“Now Little One, you can be a good girl and wait 1 more day can’t you? Besides, don’t I always take care of your needs? Hmm?”

She gave him a tight lipped growl, really making him laugh. 

“Come on Little One, lets go back to our chambers, we can go lay down for a while before we have to be busy today, as you said, our wedding is a day away so our guests start arriving today.”

“You mean your guests, I don’t know anyone but you and your family” she chuckled as they started to walked back into the palace.

“Oh now love they are OUR guests, it is OUR wedding, is it not?Now I know it can be frighting meeting a large number of people all at once, but I’ll be right beside you the entire time love, so will Mother, Father and Thor. If or when it all gets overwhelming just tell me and we can step away for a moment and let you catch your breath alright?”

“I will Loki I promise.”

“Good girl.” 

When her maids came in later that morning to dress her, Astrid realized one of them had been a servant that had made it clear before that she hated her, Astrid had been confused at first as to why the girl would hate her, she didn’t even know her. Loki had just said not to pay any attention to her, that Astrid hasn’t done anything wrong. So Astrid did what she always did-she smiled sweetly and was as polite to the maid as she’d be to a friend. It didn’t help, at all.

“My Lady, let bath and then we can get you dressed and fix your hair.” This maid Astrid knew to be somewhat kind.

So smiled and nodded as she made her way into the bathroom. She undressed and got into the tub, the maid that hated her knelt down beside to start getting her hair wet. She listed a pitcher to pour the water over Astrids hair.

“Tilt your head back, please.” 

Astrid did as she was told making sure to keep her eyes shut. All of the sudden her breath was ripped from as water poured directly over her face. When she gasped she inhaled water, causing her to choke, making her nostrils and lungs burn as she sat up coughing trying to get the water out her.

“My hand must have slipped, my apologies.”

The maid didn’t even bother to try to pretend to be even be a little sorry. Astrid was now scared, she did not want to be alone with these women any longer. She stood and rushed out of the tub, running naked into the bedroom and into the sitting room where she jumped up into the arms of a very surprised Loki.

“Little One what’s wrong, what’s happened?”

He wrapped his arms around his poor wet naked girl. She was shaking from crying and he could smell her fear.

“I don’t want maids anymore Loki please make them go!”

Loki magiced a large warm towel for her and covered her as best he could since she was still holding onto him with her arms and legs. 

He looked up into the doorway and saw her two maids, one looking scared, the other looking like she didn’t have a care in the world. Loki felt his anger rise. 

“What did you do to her?!” He spat angrily at the maids. One maid just scoffed.

“It was an accident my Lord, my hand slipped and so water got in her face that is all.”

Loki was ready to kill this maid, she was clearly lying and had apparently forgotten just who he was.

“Loki that’s not what happened.”Astrid quietly told him what had happened, saying again she did not want any maids ever again. 

Loki very quietly took his love to the balcony, magicing her into a night gown and robe. He sat her down gently and softly told her to stay there until he came back for her. She nodded her head as she just silently continued to cry.

Loki was like thunder as he made his way back to the sitting room and grabbed both maids by the back of their dresses, dragging them into the hall as both protested. 

“SHUT UP!” 

“But my Lord I did nothing! It was her!”

Loki was stomping through the halls, looking for the guard he trusted the most as he kept a tight grip on both maids.

“You did nothing to stop her you just stood there. You are just as guilty as her.”

Loki finally found the guard he wanted. 

“Elrick. I want you to take these two to the dungeons for 30 lashes and once done I want them out of here for good understand? And I want it known that any manner of disrespect against Princess Astrid will be handled in the same way, is that understood?”

The guard bowed and put his fist to his chest “Yes my Lord, I will see to it personally.” He took both maids and started down the hall, both women screaming and begging. Loki just turned and headed back to his chambers, he wanted to get back to his Little One. He hoped at some point he would be able to find her at least a handmaiden who she would be able to trust but until then he had no problem with being the one to take care of her.

Thankfully Astrid was able to put everything behind as she and Loki made their way to the feasting hall to welcome the wedding guests. He thought she looked absolutely beautiful in the dress she had him pick out for her, a beautiful emerald green silk gown with gold and black brocade all along the bottom of the dress and around the ends of the bell sleeves and around the neckline. He’d also put a small, but gorgeous crown with earrings and necklace to match. He’d been grateful that with his magic he’d been able to pierce her ears without much more than a sting and a grimace from his loving girl. 

He was so proud of his Little One, meeting their guests with a warm smile and a delicate touch of her hand. There was one guest that Loki was genuinely shocked to see, Lord Tottenham, who had left court ages ago suddenly to retire to his estate. He’d been Odin’s right hand man and must trusted advisor. Loki had to stifle a chuckle at remembering him and Thor calling the man Totty behind his back.

“This is certainly a surprise Lord Tottenham, it has been a long time my friend.” 

Tottenham nodded to the Prince, doing his best to smile.

“Prince Loki, yes it has been. What better time to come to the palace then to celebrate the Prince finding his One True Mate? A truly monumental occasion.” 

Tottenham looked the girl over with a critical eye, searching for any sign that she recognized him at all. But the girl just looked up at him with a smile, clearly having no clue who he was. He took her hand in his and kissed it, forcing himself to be polite to the mutt that should have been dead long before now.

“It is an honor to meet you my Lady.”

She gave a well practiced curtsy and bowed her head.

“Thank you my Lord, the honor is all mine.” 

Tottenham was surprised to hear that the mutts voice was the exact same as her whore of a mothers, who she also looked identical. He was suddenly very glad that anyone who had known the whore was dead, all by his own hand. Pleased that she did not recognize him, he nodded at her before saying he’d talk to Loki later as he went off to find Odin. 

Astrid felt a cold chill run down through her entire body when the man had touched her. She hoped she didn’t show that his touch had actually revolted her and made her feel a little nauseous. But how could that be? She’d never met this man before, right? She also realized she was shaking.

“Are you alright Little One? You’ve gone very pale all of the sudden. Why are shaking sweetheart?”

She looked up at Loki. 

“I think I’m overheated love.”

Loki nodded his head and put his arm around her waist.

“Come love lets go out on the balcony and we can have some tea.” 

Once she’d drank her tea and felt the cool breeze of her face Astrid did feel better. She’d decided to ask Loki about that Lord.

“Loki, that last Lord we met, how well do you know him?” 

Loki cocked his head toward her “Lord Tottenham? Well up until he retired, I’ve known him my entire life, why?”

Astrid shrugged while she looked down at her hands.

“Little One what is it?”

Astrid started to fidget with her dress, a very clear sign she was worried and nervous about something, a sign Loki had picked up on. He stood and walked over and crouched down in front of her, taking hold of both her hands.

“Little One, I need you to tell me what’s going on in that beautiful head of yours.”

She took a ragged breath “When he touched me I felt a horrible chill go all throughout me Loki, I can’t explain it but he’s why I turned pale. I have zero memory of him but something is wrong.” 

Loki watched her closely. She hadn’t had that reaction to anyone, not even to people who had ended up harming her. He wasn’t sure what her reaction could mean but he wasn’t going to just brush it aside. To many times people had done that to him and in the end he’d always been right. 

“If he makes you feel that way love them I will make sure you aren’t around him, at least not without me alright?”

She looked up him, grateful he didn’t just tell her she was being stupid. She smiled and leaned in and kissed him on the lips. 

“Thank you, my Alpha.” 

Loki growled at her, making her giggle.

“Carful Little girl, you know what that does to me.” He stood up, bringing her with him so quickly she yelped.

“Now come we just get back to the feast, it is in our honor.”

For the rest of the night Tottenham watched with hatred as Loki and his mutt, what did he say her name was? Astrid? spoke and danced and laughed. What a waste of such a beautiful name, she’d never been worth the time of having one before. He’d wondered many times over the years if he should have just killed the girl himself and not trusted those Hydra people to do it for him, clearly having been right, but he had gotten a very pretty penny for her. He wondered why they had kept her alive, had they thought to breed her? He hoped not. 

His talk with Odin went as good as he’d known it would, he’d had no doubt that Odin would welcome him back to court and to his council taking back up his former position where he could be at the palace at all times, biding his time for when he could get his hands on the mutt, and do what should have been done years ago. Finally getting to see that welp of a Prince get what he deserved would be worth not being within the comfort of his own home. 

Maybe the bitch still being alive was worth it, he thought, after all he’d get to watch first hand Loki being destroyed, and that thought alone made him smile. Yes, it was going to be joyous. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it’s taken so long! Please forgive me 💚

The wedding was perfect. Loki thought Little One looked gorgeous in her wedding dress, a beautiful dark green velvet dress with gold filigree that matched her new crown perfectly. Watching Thor lead her down the aisle to him, his heart felt like it was going to explode. He never believed in all his years he’d ever marry is one true mate, always believe instead he’d marry some stranger in a marriage that would be nothing more than political. Now though he would be spending the rest of his life with someone he loved and who loved him back. It was an overwhelming feeling.

Thor had been very excited to be the one to walk Astrid down the aisle, feeling honored she’d asked him. She had been worried he’d say no but Loki knew Thor would jump at the chance, and he did.

“It would be an honor dear sister. “

Astrid lit up with joy “Thank you Thor. You, Loki and your parents are all I have.” 

Thor nodded “Well I know once you have been here longer you will easily make friends.”

Astrid snorted “I don’t think I will. People seem to hate me.”

Loki put his arm around her shoulders.

“They are all just jealous my love, they know they can never match your beauty or personality.”

Astrid just rolled her eyes “Yeah, that’s it.” 

Thor looked at her with symphony “I know people have not been kind to you dear sister, and for that I am sorry. I’m am hopeful though that things will improve and I know you will make many a friend.”

Astrid hoped he was right. 

Loki wouldn’t admit it but he was nervous as he got ready for his wedding. He had always been worried that he did not have a mate somewhere waiting for him, and that he would have to enter into a political marriage instead of one for love. He could not picture himself with anyone besides his Little One, she was perfect for him in every way. 

He wanted to make her happy, protect her. She had already been through so much in her young life and Loki was willing to do whatever necessary to make sure she never went through anything even close to what Hydra had put her through ever again. 

As nervous as he was though, he was beside himself with excitement for the wedding night. He’d finally make Little One completely his in every way. He told himself to remember to go slowly, he needed to be gentle with it being her first time. 

Loki wondered if he should knot her or wait until they’d had sex a few times. The idea of it all made his rock hard, he’d never knotted anyone before. But knowing she wanted children with him he knew Little One wouldn’t tell him no. 

Loki quickly forced all thoughts of sex and knotting our of his mind, he could not be seen getting married with a raging hard on, his Mother would beat him.

*********

Loki felt like all the air had been taken out of his body when he saw Little One, she was more beautiful then any Goddess that had ever been or ever would be. She outshone the sun in his eyes. He hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath til Odin put his hand on his shoulder. 

“Breath my son, breath.” 

Loki nodded and took a deep breath. 

Has Thor handed Little One to him, Loki realized he wasn’t just looking at him wife, he was looking at his eternity, he was looking at his home.

***************

Astrid flinched and hide her face in Loki’s neck when Loki carried her into the feasting hall, causing the entire hall to cheer and clap. She knew it was coming but it still overwhelmed her. She felt Loki squeeze her body as he chuckled, his voice deep in her ear.

“You’re safe Little One, always.” 

Loki felt her nod against his neck, her arms returning his squeeze. 

Once the reached the head table, Loki gently sat Astrid down on her feet. He hushed the crowd with a raise of his hand. 

“Thank you all, for sharing in this joyous day with my wife and I, Princess Astrid.” Loki turned his head and smiled down at his Little One “I did not think I’d ever be so blessed as to find my one true mate, doomed to a life of loneliness and without love. You have melted the heart I’d come to believe was frozen in ice, and I will spend the rest of my days loving you, protecting you, and making you happy until the last breath leaves my body. I have truly been blessed by the Norns themselves.” 

He kissed her on the lips softly as the crowd cheered once again. Astrid blushed sweetly.

“I love you, Loki.”

Loki’s smile was so big it looked like it hurt.

“And I love you, Little One.” 

To Astrid it felt like her and Loki had sat at their table thanking everyone who came to give them well wishes for at least 10 years. She was super glad it was not customary to shake hands, she was not comfortable with strangers touching her at all, and was grateful that everyone did a head bow. Astrid was fine, until that man appeared again.

Loki felt her entire body tense up, he heard her sick in a breath that she then held. He realized that Tottenham was making his way over to them. He leaned in close to Little One “It’s alright love I’m right here.” 

Astrid just nodded and tried to smile. 

Tottenham smiled at the pair “A beautiful ceremony Prince Loki. And what a beautiful bride you have, you have truly been blessed by the Norns.” 

Seeing him smile down at her made Astrid want to vomit. She hoped her face didn’t show her true feelings as she smiled and thanked the Lord. 

“I hear I will be seeing you everyday my Prince, Odin says once you are back from your honeymoon you will be a member of his council.”

Loki nodded, confusion on his face “Yes I have. You retired from his council years ago. Does this mean you have decided to return to court?”

Tottenham smiled in such a way that made Astrids stomach twist and turn.

“Yes I have. I have found retirement much to tedious. I am thankful Odin welcomes me back. I should be moved back into the palace by the time you are back. We must get together for dinner one night.” 

Astrid felt like her heart was going to pull itself out of her chest and run away. 

Loki to his credit acting like everything was perfectly fine and he’d love to meet for dinner. He was already formulating an excuse for Little One not to be a part of dinner. 

When Tottenham finally walked away, Loki whispered to Astrid “Do not worry love, you will not have to be around him, I swear it.” 

Astrid just nodded. She could not understand why she felt the way she did whenever he was near her. But she pushed all that aside, today was about her and Loki, her husband.

************ 

Loki had given Little One a small glass of wine to help relax her so she wouldn’t be so scared when it was time for them to truly enjoy each other for the first time. He was worried he’d scare her, though if he honestly had stopped and thought about it, he’d have known it wasn’t true. At all. 

As the night finally started to come to an end, Astrid was ready to just rip his clothes off and have at him right there in the feasting hall, onlookers be damned. She leaned up and put herself close to his ear.

“Loki, we need to head back to our chambers, now.” 

Loki looked down at her with worry “Are you alright? What’s wrong?”

She bit her lip and softly put her hand on the inside of his thigh, giving him a nice squeeze.

“I can’t wait any longer. If you don’t knot me, and soon, I’m going to jump you right here.”

Loki’s eye widened, and in what seemed like seconds, he had made their goodbyes and was carrying her through the hallways at a good speed. 

“How long as my Little One been wanting to leave the feast?” He gave her that sinful smile that she loved so well.

“Since right after we ate.”

Loki looked at the small, bashful smile she had on her sweet face.

“Is someone eager for me?”

She didn’t even try to stop the snort of laughter that came from her.

“I’ve been trying to get into your pants for the last few weeks Loki, or have you forgotten?”

Loki hadn’t forgotten, he’d just focused on not hurting her or scaring her so much that he’d completely ignored her making it very clear how badly she’d wanted him.

Loki stopped walking and looked at her for a moment and for the first time smelling her desire for him. In the blink of an eye they were back in their chambers beside their bed. The suddenness of it makes Astrid giggle and give a small yelp.

“That is so cool.” 

Loki laughed as he tossed her on the bed, loving the way she started immediately trying to get her dress off.

“Would my wife like some help undressing?”

“Yes husband, I do believe she would.” 

With a wave of hand, both were naked, making Astrid shiver, with need or by the chilled air neither could be sure.

Astrid reaches out quick as a snake and pulled Loki down onto her, wrapping her legs around him so he couldn’t leave. 

“Please Loki I need you so badly, please.”

Loki moaned at her words and crushed his lips to hers, taking all the air out of her lungs. He’d thought to do this slowly but it seemed that it wasn’t to be.

He put his hand over her pussy, loving the heat and wetness of her. He slide a finger into her and groaned, she was so tight. He was reminded again that he could seriously hurt her if he wasn’t careful.

“Little One I have to make you ready first baby, I could hurt you badly.” 

She ground herself against his hand, moaning his name.

“Do whatever you have to, my Alpha, but I need you so badly.” 

He slowly added another finger, scissoring her so he could stretch her. He knew making her cum would help. 

“You need to cum for me Little One. Come on, be my good girl. Yes! That’s it good girl!”

Astrid felt like her body was exploding into millions of pieces. She’d never came with something in her before and the feeling was overwhelming. Loki worked her through it and when she was to sensitive he slowly removed his hand from her completely, positioned himself between her thighs, rubbing his cock back and forth on her wet pussy. 

“Please Loki god” she was almost in tears, she felt like she’d die soon if he didn’t just take her. 

He took a deep breath to calm himself down before he took himself in hand, and slowly started pushing into Little One slowly. 

She let out a gasp, he was so big that while it felt good it did hurt. He stopped moving when she whimpered. He moved himself closer to her so he could speak softly and gently into her ear.

“You feel incredible baby. Just relax for me, there’s a good girl.”

It took all she had not to tense up. He pulled back a little and licked the pad of his thumb so he could rub her clit very gently. When he knew he was getting ready to break her completely he looked into her eyes with so much love that it made her stop breathing for a moment.

“Are you ready Little One?”

She gave a vigorous nod “Yes Loki please”

“This will hurt baby and I’m sorry I have to hurt you but I promise to make it all better.” 

With one good snap of his hips, he’d broken her completely. She clamped her entire body around his as she yelled out in pain; tears streaming down her cheeks. He kissed each tear away from her beautiful face as he shushed her.

“I know baby I know. I’m sorry it hurts but it won’t last long, I promise. I’ll make you feel good.”

He slowly started rubbing her clit again as he started gently to fuck her. He felt a renewed wetness in her as he slowly built up his speed. 

Loki tried to hold back on cumming, he really did but she just felt to good. He’d been waiting to be in her for what had felt like a lifetime. He pushed himself up onto his arms and growled “Are you ready for my knot and seed to fill you Little One?”

All Astrid could do was give a whiny moan and nod her head. He felt so good that she was completely overwhelmed. 

“You take me so well baby girl, you were made for my cock.”

Finally she found her voice “Please Loki, cum in me, knot me please.”

That sent Loki over the edge as he pushed all of himself into her, his knot swelling and pushing against her so deliciously it set her off into multiple orgasms. 

Loki exploded at finally getting to knot her, hell getting to finally knot anyone at all. He unleashed a yell like he’d never done before, it felt so good that that he gritted his teeth hard enough to crack a lesser mans teeth. He couldn’t catch his breath as he just kept emptying into Little One, kept pushing against her even though he couldn’t pull out of her. 

Astrid felt so overwhelmed by everything that everything went black for a few minutes. When she finally opened her eyes again Loki had turned them onto their sides. He smiled at her.

“Welcome back love.” He was gently running his hand over her head, petting her almost while giving her cheeks soft kisses.

“Did I pass out?” 

Loki nodded “Mmhmm. Scared me for a moment but I know your body was overwhelmed.”

Astrid nodded and put her head under Loki’s chin. He heard her mumble.

“How long will we be attached?”

Loki chuckled, moving both of their body’s and causing pleasure to ripple through both of them.

“I’m not sure love, I’ve never knotted anyone before.” 

Astrid looked at him in confusion.

“Really? Never? Not even by like, accident?”

Loki laughed “No, never. I always made sure it didn’t happen. I didn’t know why at the time but I was waiting for you love.” 

Astrid smiled up at him, her face beaming, then she bit her lip.

“Can we still have sex? I know you can’t move much but.....”

Loki rolled them back over so he was on top of her again so fast she gave out a yelp and grabbed his shoulders.

“Oh we very much can my love.” 

Loki and Astrid stayed locked together until the next morning.


	11. Chapter 11

The first 5 months of their marriage was wonderful. Loki and Astrid had always been close but now they were inseparable, Odin told them that was completely normal, it was just their natural instinct so they could strengthen their bond even more and to just do what felt right for them. 

Astrid had started sitting in on council meetings, she was very eager to learn the inner workings Asgard’s government, taking pages of notes at every meeting so she could later go back through and ask Loki questions.

She had a very rough idea of how government systems worked, she knew usually there was one main person in control then many others under that person who had varying degrees of power, she knew that much from the Hydra facility. Everyone there but a handful had a boss. 

It thrilled him to no end watching her learn, she had a wonderfully curious nature to her about everything, and who could blame her after the life she had had up to that point? He knew she felt like she wasn’t as smart as everyone but he would always remind her that she wasn’t stupid, she just didn’t know things and her not knowing was in no way her fault. He always told her it took more courage to learn and question things. 

Some of the noblemen on the council had a big problem at first at having Astrid at the meetings, outsiders had never been allowed unless they had been asked, and they definitely had not asked her to be there.

“What harm is it to let her sit off to the side? She doesn’t make a sound nor bother anyone or disrupt in anyway.”

Lord Helburt, you had never liked Loki had no problem voicing is opinion.

“Not a single one of us have ever brought our wives to a meeting, this is not their place.”

Loki looked at him angrily.

“My wife’s place is where I say it is and if she wants to sit over off to the side and simply listen then that is what she will do. She will be here every day she feels need to be so I suggest you get used to it. And do not forget she is the Princess of Asgard so she technically out ranks you and everyone else on the council barring the King, who has no problem with her being here.” 

Astrid felt horrible for causing trouble, she just wanted to learn and was excited when Loki asked her if she wanted to come with him. Causing an argument was the last thing she wanted to do. 

Odin finally spoke “Gentlemen I know this is not something anyone is used to but Loki is right, Princess Astrid is not causing any harm sitting quietly. She will stay and you will just have to deal with her being here. Now let’s move on the matters that are actually important.”

It felt good to have people stand up for her, something she’d never had before. 

The only downside was that Tottenham was a part of the meetings, but Astrid pushed her ill feelings of him aside and always made sure never to seat herself anywhere near him. He always made a point of telling her good morning, she had to force herself not to vomit or scream but smile and bow her head at him as politely as she could and hope no one saw she was shaking. 

But in the 6th month of their marriage Astrid told Loki she was to tired to go with him and was going to just stay in bed if it was alright with him. Loki smiled at her. 

“I was very over eager with you last night Little One, it’s no surprise you’re so wore out this morning.” He looked so proud of himself that it made her laugh. 

“I’m sure that’s all it is my big strong Alpha.” She fluttered her lashes at him, looking every bit the tempting Omega. Loki crawled back over her and growled.  
“Maybe I should have you again, you do smell rather lovely this morning Little One.” He put his face into her neck and took a deep sniff of her, making her turn her head and laugh.

“Of course I smell good I smell just like you. I think you marked every inch of me last night, some places twice.”

For whatever reason Loki had been overwhelmed the night before with a need to cover his Little One in his seed, he had no idea where it had come from or why but it was to strong to ignore and thankful he sweet little Omega had been more than happy to let him. 

She also didn’t protest to the bite mark he’d put on her, he had heard some Alphas would bite their mate, a permanent reminder to strangers that she was claimed, tho it was not done by all. 

Loki pulled back to look at her “Well I want to make sure there is no mistake who you belong to little girl.”

“Like everyone doesn’t already know.” she looked at him in confusion as she giggled. Loki presses his crotch completely against hers, pinning her down with his body.

“I have to make sure there is zero mistake Little One. I have time before I need to leave, will you let me cover you in my seed one more time before I go? Will you be my good girl and let me love?”

In a flash she had her night gown tore open, causing Loki to growl again and attack her lips, he wasted no time in burying himself as deep in her as he could at first then remembered he couldn’t knot her. 

Loki was so worked up by the sounds his Little One was making, watching her gorgeous breasts bounced as he fucked her hard that it wasn’t long before he was ready to blow. He pulled out of and straddled her hips, stroking his cock. 

Astrid could see his knot and for whatever reason, Astrid reached up as put her hand around and started squeezing it, making Loki toss his head back a howl, cum exploding out of his cock and covering his Little One. She kept her hand on him until she was sure he was completely done. 

Loki was a panting mess by the time he’d finished. His goal was to mark her and he certainly did. He looked done at her as she used her small hands and rubbed his cum all over her into her skin. He growled.

“You are a very dirty girl aren’t you?”

Astrid blushed and fluttered her lashes at him, somehow looking sweet and innocent while still rubbing cum into her skin. Loki couldn’t help but laugh at the sight.

“I need to go love or I will have to fuck you again and this time with my knot shoved as deep in you as possible.”

He kissed her and rubbed her cheek.

“Rest Little One. We can have lunch in the gardens later.” 

She smiled at him and nodded. As soon as he left she went right back to sleep. She couldn’t not put her finger on it but she did not feel right at all. She hoped she wasn’t getting sick and hoped it turned out that she was just tired. 

************

When Loki came back to his chambers 5 hours later he was confused at what he saw. 

Every single cushion and throw pillow in the sitting area was gone, as well as the few throw blankets he had always kept on the couch and on his reading chair by the fireplace. 

“Little One?” 

Loki walked into the bedroom and saw that the bed had been completely stripped of everything, the giant mattress was pulled half way off the giant bed. Loki caught her scent. 

“Little One?”

He heard her whimpering and walked toward their closet. When he opened the door he was overwhelmed by the strong smell of her.

He turned the light on and was greeted with all the pillows, cushions and blankets piled on the floor, with a lump that he knew was her in the middle wrapped in his cape. Loki knew something was wrong but he wasn’t sure what.

“Little One?”

She pulled his cape back, only showing her eyes. She was shaking.

“Loki” she whimpered. 

Loki wasn’t sure what to do, was she sick? The only thing could think to do was call for Frigga. 

“Stay right there love, I’ll be right back.”

All she did was whimper in response.

Frigga met Loki halfway to his chambers in the hall.

“She is in the closet with our pillows and blankets, she’s wrapped in my cape and is shivering. I don’t know what is wrong with her.”

Frigga stopped and smiled at him.

“My son she is getting ready for her heat, she’s built a nest. Go, I’ll let your father know you will be busy for the coming week.” 

Loki felt like a complete idiot, her heat had never even crossed his mind. 

When he got back to his chambers Astrid was crying in softly still wrapped in his cape.

“Little One?”

Loki got closer to her and to his shock, a very naked Astrid jumped on him, pulling at his clothes. Loki magicked them away before they both fell back into the nest she had made. 

“Loki it hurts please I need you please!”

Within a second Loki was deep in her, fucking her without mercy, both of them biting and growling, Astrid running her nails down his back and making him hiss. 

It took no time for Loki’s knot to swell, setting off both he and Astrids orgasms. He rolled them both to their sides while she was knotted, he pushed her sweaty hair off her flushed face. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

“What’s happening Loki?”

Loki kissed her nose and smiled at her.

“Your heat has started Little One. Your nest is rather impressive.” He chuckled as he looked around.

“I tried to get our mattress in here but it’s to heavy.” 

Loki laughed softly “My poor dear, well you did a great job. You should rest while you can love, it’ll be a long week for us.”

“My insides feel like they are on fire.” 

Loki rubbed her back and put her head under his chin.

“I know baby, it’ll get better. Now rest.”

Loki wondered to himself if they were ready for the baby that would most certainly be coming, realizing that he actually was rather excited at the thought. He couldn’t wait to see his Little One pregnant with his child. 

He finally closed his eyes when he realized she had fallen asleep, they both had a very long week ahead of them. 

**********

It was all Frigga could do to make sure the pair remembered to eat and drink, she was the only one Loki would let into their chambers without the risk of him killing them, leaving a tray full of food outside the closet. 

She was happy for Loki and Astrid, she knew with it being Astrids first heat that a babe was not a guarantee but she would be lying if she said she wasn’t looking forward to a grandchild. 

She had been researching how to unlock Astrids memory, getting in touch with a few people she knew on Vanaheim that she not only trusted but also knew that could help the poor girl. 

She knew what was unlocked would change Astrids life completely but she knew whatever came from it they could deal with it. 

*********

Word had spread quickly around the palace that the Princess had went into her heat, making it clear for everyone to stay as far away from their chambers as possible. Lord Tottenham was in his apartments at the palace in an absolute rage at the news. He had hoped that since Hydra didn’t kill the mutt like they’d said, that they had at least removed her ability to have children. 

He sat on his couch drinking heavily, hoping against hope that the little bitch did not end up pregnant. 

At that moment, his unlucky servant came into the room and froze when he realized he’d just made a massive mistake when he saw his Masters smile. 

“Come here now!”

No one heard the poor servants screams.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid's wedding dress! i forgot to post these

her wedding ring 

her crown 


	13. Chapter 13

After their first night in the closet, Loki tried to get Little One to get back onto their bed, her little nest was not in any way comfortable to him at all. She refused, so harshly and with such venom that Loki was shocked by her reaction. She had never told him no before, it was like she had slapped him. So he used his magic and put a giant comfortable mattress under them with a sigh.

“We are going to be in here for every heat, aren’t we my love?”

Astrid cracked open an eye and looked at him, giving him a bit of a snarl. Loki looked back at her in amused shock.

“My my Little One, I never would have guessed you had this feisty side to you. You should watch yourself, girl, or your Alpha might have to punish you heat or no.”

Astrid opened both eyes and looked him, trying to judge his face. He was unreadable and she felt about 20% sure he wouldn’t actually punish her so she decided not to push her luck.

“I’m sorry Sir. I just feel, I don’t know, aggressive?”

Loki pulled her as tightly against him as he possibly could and kissed her forehead. “I know darling, it’s alright. How are you feeling?”

“I ache but I’m okay. I think I’ve got another half hour before it all kicks in again. So......a baby in 9 months huh?”

Loki sat up and put his body over yours and smiled “Yes. A baby. Are you alright with that?”

The smile his Little One gave him was all the answer he needed.

“I’m gonna get really fat, like huge fat.”

Loki growled at her “You will not be fat woman, you will be with child, my child, and I can not wait to see you in all your glory.”

She looked up at him with that adorable little smile that he loved, that he knew he’d burn the entire nine realms just to see.

“I’m not sure I’m pregnant yet so we should get back to fixing that, my alpha.”

***********

Astrids heat lasted a week and a half, not uncommon but it had been a surprise. Her and Loki both need a few days to sleep once it had passed, their bodies completely exhausted. On the third day Loki left his love asleep in her little nest as he made his way to dining hall to eat and drink some mead.

“Brother! You made it out alive I see!”

Loki couldn’t help but chuckle at his oaf of a brother. He sat down and called for his own drink and food before answering to Thor.

“Yes I survived, thank you.”

“And how is Astrid? She is sleeping I assume?”

Loki thanked the servant and took a large drink of mead, he hadn’t realized how thirsty he had actually been. He nodded at Thor.

“Yes she is, I dare say she is quite wore out.”

Loki couldn’t keep from looking so proud of himself.

“Well I am happy for you Loki, a child will be most welcome.”

Loki tried to keep his face neutral as he shrugged.

“If the fates will it this time then it shall happen.”

Thor looked at Thor “Do not act like you do not care either way brother, it’s okay to want a child and to be excited.”

Loki took a deep breath “I, I hope it worked, of course I do. But I am...afraid to get my hopes up to much, just in case it doesn’t happen this time. I do not want Little One thinking she failed me or let me down somehow.”

Thor nodded “I understand. I have to say though I am looking forward to being an uncle very much.”

Loki smiled “I bet you are, you’re going to get me back for past actions are you not?”

Thor just chuckled “Something like that. So tell me, how has adjusting to being a husband been?”

“Actually it was easier than I thought it would be. Having Little One feels like I am finally whole. I have never been a fan of having anyone share my personal space, as you well know, but she just fits so perfectly into, into everything.”

Thor smiled “I am glad to hear it Loki. It is good to see you so happy.”

Loki gave his a nod “Thank you Thor.”

Loki made it back to his chambers a few hours later, he’d actually enjoyed his brothers company for once, maybe because he’d just spent a week and a half inside his wife in their closet. He felt pretty good, he’d had enough mead to make him happy.

He walked into the bedroom and saw the bed was back to the way it was, Little One had put everything back to the way it was. He looked into the closet and all that was left was the mattress he’d put there, and with a wave of his hand it was gone.

He walked over to the bathing chamber and smiled as he heard his love singing, she had a beautiful voice. He slowly opened the door because he didn’t want her to stop singing just yet. Loki smiled as he watched his sweet wife wash her body as she continued to sing. He had a thought of her singing to their children, a thought that made his heart swell. He hoped any children they had would all be like her, kind, loving, gentle. Loki wasn’t sure why but he felt like their first child would be a girl, a thought that thrilled yet terrified the god at the same time. When he couldn’t stand seeing her hands run over her naked body anymore he quickly got rid of his clothes and moved towards the tub.

“Hello Little One.”

Astrid turned to look at him and was very surprised to see Loki standing by the tub, stroking his very hard cock. She couldn’t help but chuckle and shake her head.

“How are you ready for sex when we just spent a week and a half doing nothing but that?”

Loki grinned at her “Oh my sweet little girl, don’t you know what you do to me?”

Loki slowly stalked into the tub, eyeing her like she was nothing more to him than pray.

“Every single time I finish in you I want you again immediately, I can never and will never get enough of you.”

It was true, Loki was always willing and able when it came to her. He had always had a very healthy sex drive, he was a God after all but with Little One it was completely different. Loki wondered if it was because she was his one true mate, it had to be.

Hours later in bed Astrid found herself rubbing her belly. She hoped there was a baby in there in the early stages of life. Sometimes if she actually stopped and took the time to think about where she was and how her life was compared to how it had been she was sure her head would explode. She had spent every single day for years just wishing and hoping she’d die so she could be free, and now she had more then she could have ever hoped for.

One thing she was worried about was how she would be able to be a good Mother. There was still so much she did not know, what if her own children thought she was stupid? But she did remind herself that she wasn’t alone, she had Frigga to help show her and she knew without a doubt that Loki would be extremely hands on as a Dad. Frigga has said to her that all parents feel scared their first time around, no parent is perfect and you can’t hold yourself to unfair standards. All she could do now was to wait and see, and just hope.

************

For the next 2 months, Astrid could not walk anywhere without everyone around her watching her, all trying to figure out if she was pregnant or not. Anyone that she walked by would stop and just stare at her, making her feel very uncomfortable, especially when people would stare and point and whisper. It happened less when she was with Loki of course, a few well placed glares and everyone suddenly had better things to do.

One morning Little One had told Loki she did not want to join him in the council room, she was just to tired. Loki was very smug and cocky.

“Well I did fuck you all night long and very, very well if I recall, it’s no wonder you’re to tired.”

She just rolled her eyes at him and poked his ribs, making Loki jerk away from her as he actually giggled.

Odin asked if Astrid was alright, it was very unusual for Loki to be without her. Loki nodded “Yes, she is just very tired this morning and wished to sleep longer.”

The council men all looked up at his words.

“Does that mean she is with child then?”

Loki looked at the man for a moment.

“I don’t not recall the state of my wife’s womb being a topic of discussion for todays meeting, so let us move on to matters that are, shall we?”

At lunch time Loki found Little One sitting at the table waiting for him with an adorable smile.

“Hello lovely, are we feeling better? Did you get enough sleep?”

She nodded “Yes I did, thank you.”

As soon as the kitchen maid uncovered their lunches Astrid had to run for the bathroom, barley making it to the toilet. Loki followed her and helped hold her hair back. When she was done he helped her clean her face and brought her back to their bed.

“Little One I’m going to call a for a healer.” He was very worried about her, she’d turned rather pale. He had a million different things running through his head as to what might be wrong with her. Food poisoning was out, all she had gotten to do was just smell the food, not eat it.

The young healer had recommended bed rest for at least a week, she would need plenty of fluids and she should stick to bland food. If she worsened, call for a healer and they’d come immediately. Loki nodded at the young healer politely, and called for his mother as soon as she was gone.

“My son what is the matter?”

“Would you please sit with Little One? I have to get back to the council meeting or I would stay with her myself.”

Frigga nodded “Of course my son, go.”

Frigga checked in on Astrid, who was back in the bathroom being sick. She waited till she came back into the bedroom and offered the poor girl a smile.

“You poor dear. Let’s get some tea into you, can’t have you getting dehydrated.”

It was all Astrid could do to keep the tea in her body. Frigga was worried.

“Have you been sick before child?”

Astrid just shrugged “I have no idea. I don’t know if I’ve been sick from real sickness or because something was done to me.”

Frigga just frowned, that wouldn’t be helpful. After thinking it over she gasped, putting her hand on her forehead.

“What’s wrong?” Astrid was confused at Frigga’s actions.

“When was the last time you had your bleed my dear?”

Astrid had to think about it.

“It was before I went, into, my, you know.”

Frigga chuckled as Astrid turned red.

“Come on my lovely, I believe I know what’s wrong. Let’s get you dressed and in to see the head healer this time.”

Astrid just nodded and did what she was told.

***********

Loki stomped into their chambers. The meeting after the lunch break had not went as he had expected. He’d known the trade negotiations with Alfheim was taking a long time, due to neither side having traveled to either realm. It had been suggested that Loki and his Little One travel there themselves in order to wrap up the arrangement, who better to send than Loki? Loki wouldn’t have minded but he wasn’t sure how his Little One would handle being around so many new people, on a realm she had never been to and having to play the role of the perfect Princess. She would be expected to socialize with the other royal family of Alfheim, without Loki while he was dealing with the agreement.

One major problem for Loki was the Princess Aurora. She was one of the King and Queens many children, she was a little younger than Loki and her place in birth order meant she’d never really have a chance to be Queen but her parents did want her to still marry well. Her parents had been very eager for a match with Loki, on Asgard she had a good chance of becoming Queen and there for boosting Alfheim’s position.

Loki had liked the girl, he really had, but he knew he’d never marry her or even consider it. They had had a lot of fun together every chance they had and he had not seen her in many years, did she know he was married now? Did she know and would be angry with him? Would she take that anger out on Little One? Did she or would she ever care at all one way or another? Maybe he’d get lucky and she would have found someone else herself. The last time he saw her they had spent a very good night together, fucking right up until it was literally time for him to head back to Asgard.

But it wasn’t like Loki had just picked some other random woman, Little One was his one true mate, so surely they could not hold that against him. He finally sighed and ran both hands through his hair. He decided it best to just go check on his Little One, he’d worry about the rest later. He found her in bed reading a book looking better than she had that morning.

“Feeling better my lovely?”

She looked up at him and her smile could have lit up all the nine realms.

“I am, yes. But I, I’m afraid I’m going to be sick for a while, say, about 7 months.”

Loki just looked at her and blinked, having no idea what in the world she meant. After what felt like an hour had went by Astrid stood up on the bed and put herself right in front of Loki, taking his hand and putting it on her lower abdomen.

“It worked Loki, my heat worked.” she softly whispered as she looked down at his hand on her. Loki still just looked up into her face, not saying anything. He then looked down to where their hands were, and very slowly started to smile and laugh before looking up at Little One.

“So you..you’re.... my Little One is having a little one?”

Astrid giggled and nodded vigorously.

“Yes! The healer said I’m right at 2 months. Loki we’re having a baby!”

Loki hugged her and pulled her tightly against him and spun them around laughing and yelling before he remembered there was a good chance she’d throw up on his head. He gently sat her down onto the floor, apologizing.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“No I’m fine.”

“So you and the baby are fine?”

“Yeah we are, I was worried because of everything I went through with Hydra I mean, it’s not like I ever had a healthy diet but Eir said the baby was doing great, very strong and we should be able to find out what we are having in a few weeks if we want to.”

Loki looked at her confused for a moment. “Why did you go see Eir? She’s the head healer.”

“Frigga figured out what was wrong and took me to see her. She thought the healer that came this morning just didn’t think me being pregnant as an option.”

Loki chuckled “Nothing ever gets past that woman I swear, Mother always knows before everyone else. I am sorry I wasn’t there with you but I am glad Mother was, she must be thrilled.”

Astrid nodded “Yeah she cried. But she said it’s up to us to tell everyone. We have to have a feast don’t we?”

Astrid was not thrilled about that, having the entirety of Asgard staring at her but it was a part of being with Loki so she’d deal with it.

“Yes my love, we do but it won’t be as crazy as our wedding feast, actually Mother can handle it completely and all we need do is show up and tell everyone our news then we sit and eat while people congratulate us. I will give the speech, of course, and all you have to do my lovely is be by my side and look gorgeous like you do every single minute of every single day.”

Astrid chuckled and rolled her eyes “You are such a kiss ass.”

Loki gave her a wicked smile as he wrapped his arms around her and took an ass cheek in each of his large hands.

“I will gladly kiss all over your glorious ass my dear, just say the word.”

He loved watching her face scrunch up as she giggled.

“How about we do that later? Frigga and I thought we’d have dinner with your parents and Thor tonight so we can tell them our news. I need a bath first, wanna join me?”

Loki didn’t say a word, he just picked her up bridal style and marched off to the bath, Astrid yelping in surprise before laughing.

**************

Odin and Thor were both overjoyed by the news. Everyone drank a toast to the happy couple with wine while Astrid enjoyed some wonderful juice that he had no clue about what it was made of but knew she loved it. Thankfully dinner seemed to agree with her better than breakfast had, she did not want to throw up in front of everyone.

“Do not worry about the feast at all darlings, I will make sure it is all seen to.”

Astrid smiled at Frigga.

“Thank you, I just don’t think I would be of any help right now, besides you are way better at it then I will ever be.”

Frigga smiled at her “Oh my dear it just takes practice that is all, one day you will see.”

Odin cleared his throat and got everyone’s attention.

“Loki have you and Astrid discuss what happened at the meeting today?”

Loki had completely forgotten.

“No I’m afraid not, I was so happy with her news i didn’t even think of it.”

Astrid looked between Odin and Loki, Loki didn’t look pleased and Odin looked worried.

“What, what happened?”

Loki took her hand in his “You know we have been in trade negotiations with Alfheim. The council feel that if you and I were to actually go there we can have a new agreement within days.”

Astrid blinked at him a few times before looking at Odin.

“Loki is the best person to send, and this agreement could help thousands of our people.”

Odin nodded “Yes, it would mean a large increase in wages for many.”

Astrid took a moment to think before speaking again.

“And it wouldn’t look good if I didn’t go with him, we need for everyone to see us as a team.”

“That is right my dear. This would be a good first outing for you since everything will be straight forward and I have complete faith Loki can get everything handled swiftly. I know you get nervous but I have complete faith in you as well.”

Astrid thought about it all again for a few moments before she looked at Loki who looked at her with concern.

“Well you are the best person for this, and the people of Asgard need the money it would bring in.” She turned to look at Frigga “Can we have the feast then in a few days so we can then leave for Vanaheim the next morning?”

Frigga smiled and nodded.

“Of course Astrid, I think that’s a wonderful idea.”

Astrid smiled and looked at Loki.  
“Well I guess I will finally get to see Alfheim , I need to read that book you have about it.”

Loki kissed her “Thank you for being so understanding Little One.”

“Well, I knew I’d have to do royal stuff at some point so it’s cool. I just hope they understand when I throw up.”

Everyone laughed.

“Oh my dear, the King and Queen of Alfheim have 12 children so trust that they will completely understand. Actually I have something for the Queen I’d like you to give her.”

Astrid had forgotten that Frigga’s oldest friend was the Alfheim Queen,who was actually Vanir, she made a note to speak with Frigga alone the next day about the royals.

Once back in their chambers Loki sat down on the sofa and pulled Little One onto his lap.

“I am sorry I did not tell you about Alfheim earlier, I truly forgot all about it.”

“I know Loki, it’s okay. Finding out about the pup was a bit of a surprise I’m sure.” Astrid smiled at him as she started scratching his scalp with her nails, causing him to lean his head back and moan.

“Oh Little One, I am so glad you are so understanding. Norns woman that feels good, fuck me.”

He felt her giggle against his chest before he felt her shift. He opened his eyes and watched as she straddled his lap, her tits now right in his face as both her hands scratched his scalp. He smiled at the thought of her tits being filled with milk, her feeding their child. They were already a very generous size, he wondered just how big they would get.

Loki was so focused on her chest that he didn’t notice she had stopped scratching him.

“Something catch your attention Sir?”

He looked up at her and smiled as he slowly ran his hands up her back.

“I was just wondering how big these gorgeous tits of yours will get.”

Suddenly he pushed her chest into his face as playfully bite her all over, growling as he did so, making his Little One laugh and cling to him out of fear she would fall. After a few moments of the playful attack he moved his hands to her neck line and ripped it open, giving him more access, delighting him when she tossed her head back and moaned as she felt his teeth on her skin. He inhaled deeply.

“Mmm by the nine Little One you smell delicious. I do believe I need to take you to bed so I can Eat. You. Up.”

The finale three words he punctuated with sharp thrusts of his hips. He wrapped his arms around her and took her to their bed chambers, where he had his fill of her for the next several hours until he had exhausted the poor girl.


	14. We interrupt our regular broadcast...

Hello all. I am sorry that it has been so long since a new chapter has been posted. As always these days, unfortunately real life took a turn I did not see coming and I thought to help me deal, I’d write about it.

20 yrs ago, my then boyfriend introduced me to his Grandma, Grandma Betty. After having a child and realizing the best thing for my son was to leave, I moved out and broke up with boyfriend.

His grandma decided to keep me, taking my side over her own grandsons and she did not give a single shit. She always told people that I was her granddaughter and she didn’t care of anyone liked it or not.

On September 25th at 7am, Grandma died. It was not expected even tho she’d been dealing with cancer for a while. During this pandemic I broke quarantine to go see her, her dr saying it was fine since I’d been in the house so it was safe for me to see her and I am so thankful that I did. We both made sure to tell each other how much we loved one another and I will treasure those moments for the rest of my life.

My son of course was and is, heartbroken, he lost his great grandmother. So he and I have been helping each other. I also have to say that my husband has just been so amazing, as he always is in all things. He sent me 5 hours north telling me not to worry about a thing at home and to stay as long as I needed.

On September 22nd, my husband, Dave, woke me up and said he’d messaged someone and we were going to meet them at 4 to look at something so be ready. He completely surprised me with a new car as a early anniversary gift. It needed some work done-brakes, tie rods, rotors and ball joints and the first thing I said to him was “Once this is fixed I’m going up to Fort Wayne to see Grandma”. I was looking forward to showing her what Dave had bought me, I knew she’d be excited.

Losing anyone hurts, losing anyone is heartbreaking. For me this loss hurts so bad because Grandma Betty did not have to love me, hell she didn’t even have to like me. She very well could have had a relationship with my son, her great grandson by blood, without having to have a single thing to do with me but instead, she choose me, she choose to love me and she choose to call me her granddaughter when she did not have to at all.

So please, tell people you love them and tell them often.

The real new chapter will be up within a few days. While planning it all out I realized that setting the next chapters in Vanahiem was wrong, so I went back and changed the setting to Alfhiem. I also realized I had made Loki and Aurora cousin so I fixed that as well. As always, thank you for your support, it means more than I can say>

Grandma Betty

My new car, a 2010 Dodge Challenger that I love so much and I have the greatest husband ever known to man that I'm not sure what I did to deserve.


	15. Chapter 15

As Astrid stood in front of the whole of Asgard as Loki announced the coming birth of their first child, all she could think about was not throwing up. She didn’t know if it was from the baby or her nerves and at that moment she really didn’t care. She was sure Loki was saying something witty and charming and loving about her and their baby but she couldn’t not find it within herself to give a fuck. If anyone was to ask her to repeat a single word of what anyone had said or it would mean her death if she couldn’t, well she’d just have to die because she was just to busy not throwing up. She thought maybe a few would forgive her being sick since she was pregnant after all, but she knew a large chunk of people would use it to show that she was not worthy of being a Princess, that she really was nothing but Midgardian trash like they had been saying all along. 

At what she guessed was the end of his speech Loki stepped beside his wife and looked down at her, his face not showing any worry but his eyes gave him away. He leaned down and kissed her cheek and whispered “Are you alright love, you look a little green.”

She gave back an extremely strained smile. “I’m going to puke everywhere.”

Loki very quickly teleported them to a small room that was off the feasting hall and gave her a bucket. He dutifully held her hair out of the way and rubbed her back while she was sick, and had water and a wet rag for her face she she was done. She let out a sigh as she rubbed her belly.

“Fuck I feel better.”

Loki laughed loudly at her, pulling her into a hug. 

“I bet you do my sweet, I bet you do. Do you think you can eat?”

“Yeah, I’m starving actually. But can we walk back to the table? I’m worried you zapping us back will make me sick again.” 

Loki just smiled at her and pulled her to his side tightly, offering her support that she was grateful for. 

“Of course Little One. Let’s get you and the pup sat down.”

There was a mixture of people giving real congratulations and best wishes and those who had just barely been able to offer something that somewhat resembled a best wish, something Astrid at that point found herself once again in the frame of mind of not caring. One thing that she loved was Tottenham did not approach the couple at all, rather seemly wishing to stay were he was and attempt to drink Asgard dry. 

Astrid did love when Loki danced with her, leading her gently around the floor to the same song they danced to at their wedding, both of them smiling at each other like two mad fools. 

“Have you had a good time Little One?” Loki smiled at her.

“Yes actually I have. The food has been delicious, it’s been great to see everyone so happy and you my dear husband, look absolutely beyond handsome.”

Loki chuckled at her “Why thank you my dear Little One. You look gorgeous, you put every woman of Asgard to shame.” 

Astrid rolled her eyes and giggled. 

“Oh! Do you think there’s any of that chocolate cake left?” 

“There is love, there is. Let’s go get you some.” 

As Astrid stuffed herself with cake, Thor joined them. 

“How are you feeling dear sister?”

She just smiled at him with a mouthful of cake, making him chuckle.

“I’m glad you’re good. Are you ready for your trip?”

For the past two days Astrid had been taking a crash course on the customs of Alfheim while Loki had busied himself making her multiple gowns in the Alfheim style that Astrid thought looked beautiful. But she did think it was unfair that while she was trying to learn the names of Alfheim royal family, which fork to use, and a ton of other things, Loki was getting to play with silks and fabrics. 

Astrid nodded at Thor’s question.

“I think I’m as ready as I can be. I’m just going to do my very best and I have Loki and he has the hardest part.”

Thor nodded before looking at Loki.

“Brother would you come with me to get some more mead please?”

Loki just looked at Thor before nodding. 

Once away from Astrid Thor turned to Loki.

“Have you told Astrid about your past with a certainPrincess?”

Loki huffed out a sigh. 

“I, I have not. I guess that is a conversation I need to have with her though.”

Thor lightly hit Loki’s arm.

“Yes brother you do, tonight. You can not let her go without knowing, especially since she has a very large chance of spending time with Aurora. I remember her not to be, well she could be petty and a brat if she felt like it. Maybe she has matured, I hope she has, but Astrid needs to know.”

Loki knew he was right, he just did not know how to go about telling his wife, even though he knew she needed to know and that it wasn’t like Little One was going to be angry at him. 

“I’m going to tell her tonight, I swear. I don’t want to set her up for something to happen.”

*************

That night in their chambers, Loki told Little One everything about Aurora and their attachment, as he called it.She just nodded at him.

“Okay, so make sure I know which one she is and let’s hope she’s not mad.”

Loki took a moment to examine Little Ones face for any sign of upset.

“You aren’t upset?”

Astrid laughed “Why would I be upset? It’s kind of stupid to think that at your age you don’t have ex’s Loki. And let’s face it, a hot young Prince who can have anyone he wants is definitely going to have a few.” 

Loki smiled as he cupped her cheek with his hand and gently kissed her.

“I should have known you wouldn’t get upset Little One, I am sorry I did not tell you sooner.”

“Well you’re telling me now and that’s what matters. I would have been mad had you not and then had it thrown at me when we got there.”

“Little One I promise I will never let you be ambushed by something or someone, ever.” 

“Thank you baby, I love you, ya know?”

Loki chuckled at her “And I love you.” 

**************

Astrid stood looking herself over in the large mirror of her bed chamber, looking at every single angle repeatedly, making sure she looked good. She did not want to screw this up, not with so much at stake. Her nerves felt like all of them were going to just jump out of her skin at any moment. 

Loki walked into the bed chamber with two handmaidens who would be going with them. Frigga explained that if they did not take any with them then some would be provided for her on Alfheim, a thought that Astrid didn’t like at all, so Frigga had picked her two maids that had been with her the longest, having actually came to Asgard with her from Vanaheim when she’d married Odin. 

Astrid was also nervous because she would be meeting with a man Frigga had said could remove the block that had been placed on her memory. Loki had consulted with Eir to be damned sure no harm would come to their pup in the process and was willing to let his Little One decide if she was ready for it. Astrid had said she would meet with the man, named Jareth, and decide from there after she spoke with him. 

It was now deep into winter on Alfheim, Loki dressed Little One so to ensure she’d be warm. She loved that she got to wear a cloak with fur around the hood and the wonderful boots that matched Loki’s but hers he’d made the same grey as her dress and had lined hers with the same fur on her hood. He’d also put her in think wool tights that she was thankful for. 

In all, there were 6 people going to Alfheim with Astrid and Loki- two handmaidens and 2 Einherjar that would be with Astrid full time, soldiers that Loki had worked with for centuries and trusted completely. As they stood at the Bifrost Astrid felt her nerves jump, she’d only ever used the BiFrost once, and it made her nervous. 

Loki put Little One on his horse before getting on himself behind her, making sure his entire body was against hers and she was caged in by his arms.

“Little One there is nothing to be afraid of. Just turn and wrap your arms around my middle and put your face into my chest, alright?”

Astrid did as Loki said, wishing she could completely turn her body and wrap herself around him like monkey but she was pretty sure it wouldn’t make a good first impression. 

Loki crooned for her to help her relax and in a flash of brightness, they set off. 

Astrid felt sick the moment they landed on Alfheim, and thankfully Loki was ready, having a small bucket for her. Astrid was so embarrassed, Loki’s heart broke for his poor girl when she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

“Do not cry Little One, you are pregnant and all women get ill when traveling on the Bifrost. No one will say a word for fear of what I will do to them.”

Loki had her cleaned and the bucket gone in a flash, then began the ride to the palace. 

Loki loved watching Little One take in her new surroundings. She had no problem pointing at things and asking Loki about it. Usually they would have rode to the palace at a fast pace but he did not want to risk making Little One sick so they all went a much slower pace. 

Loki also was not in a hurry to see Aurora, if he was truthful. He knew she had always thought having a one true mate wasn’t possible, and even if it was it did not mean he couldn’t love someone else. He just had to hope she had moved on and made sure he kept a close eye on Little One. 

**********

Astrid tried not to look like a big eyed child as they made their way through the palace on their way to the throne room. Instead of gold, the palace looked like it was made out of crystals, the walls all having a shimmer to them. 

As they stood outside the throne room Loki turned to Little One and took her face in his hands.

“I know it’s hard love, but please try not to be to nervous, it’s not good for the pup. I will be right beside you the entire time alright?”

She nodded and took a deep breath. 

“I’m ready when you are, my dear husband.”

Loki kissed her before turning to the guards at the door and nodding. 

Astrid was in awe of the throne room, all of it looking like it was a just a giant piece of white marble with golden veins throughout. She had a death grip on Loki’s arm as they got closer and if he noticed he gave no sign. 

Astrid felt overwhelmed as she looked at the members of the Alfheim royal family, all of them tall and beautiful, like they were all glowing. Astrid could definitely see why Loki had had a thing with one of them. She could tell that the Queen was definitely not from Alfheim, she very much reminded her of Frigga. 

King Rainier and Queen Runa stood in front of matching thrones, with their children standing to the left. As Astrid looked at them she had a very strong feeling which Princess was Aurora. She was gorgeous, and Astrid thought she would look equally as gorgeous beside Loki, her pale white features contrasting well with Loki’s black hair. She could completely understand what he saw in her, and had to stop herself from starting to comparing herself against Aurora. She was thankfully when the King spoke. 

“Welcome to our home Prince Loki, and May I congratulate you one your wedding. I also hear that that you and the Princess are also expecting your first child. I must say, you do not waste time.” 

Loki gave his brightest smile and bowed his head “Thank you King Rainier, we have been blessed by the Norns that is for sure. We could not be more thrilled at becoming parents.”

Aurora could not hide the anger that crossed her face, even if it didn’t stay for long. 

Queen Runa was the less formal of the pair, hugging Loki and kissing his cheek. 

“Loki I am so happy for you, my dear boy.”

Loki chuckled “Thank you, Lady Runa” 

Runa treated him like he was her favorite nephew since she was so close to his Mother. She stepped back and smiled down at Astrid.

“Princess Astrid it is my absolute pleasure to meet you, I have heard so many wonderful things from Frigga. I would love if you could join me tomorrow for tea.” 

Astrid felt at ease with Runa immediately. She smiled and did her best curtsy.

“It would be my honor, Queen Runa thank you.” 

Queen Runa smiled “Now I will let the two of you settle in and we can catch up over dinner.” 

*********

“What do you mean, my wife’s chambers?” 

“I am sorry my Prince, we were told to have two chambers ready, that you and the Princess would not be sharing chambers at all.” 

“And just who told you this?”

The servant looked at the floor, not wanting to say out of fear. Thankfully Astrid spoke up.

“Loki, let’s just get my things here, okay?”

Loki looked at the servants who were just standing there. 

“BRING MY WIFES BELONGINGS HERE NOW!!”

Loki yelled, causingthe palace servants to scramble away, not wanting to anger the Prince anymore than he already was. 

Astrid walked over to him and put her hand on his arm.

“Loki it’s not their fault, they just did what they had been told.” 

Loki closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew she was right. 

“I know Little One, I know. I am sorry I yelled.”

Loki was livid, to whoever had set up their different chambers was not only trying to separate him from his pregnant wife, but they had also picked chambers for her that were reserved for the lesser guests, putting his Little One three halls away from him. He would be making sure he made his thoughts known. 

Astrid put her arms around him from behind.

“So husband and wives having separate chambers isn’t a thing here, I take it?”

Loki put his hands on Astrids arms.

“No Little One, they are not.” 

“The Princess did this, didn’t she?”

Loki nodded. 

“I believe soyes. I am so sorry my love. You will be treated with respect, I will make sure of it.” 

He felt Astrid hug him tightly.

”How about you and I go have a bath?”   
  


Loki smiled and turned to face her, delighting in the blush that was now on her beautiful face.

”Does my Little One have plans for said bath?”

Astrid giggled “Yes she does, if you are willing, of course.”

Loki growled at her, picking her up so she had to wrap her arms and legs around him and marched into the bathing chamber, having both of them naked in an instant.

”I’m going to fuck you so hard and deep my Little One that you will walk funny at dinner, and the whole palace shall hear you screaming my name.”   
  


It was a promise Loki made good on.

Astrid's dress 

King Rainier

Queen Runa

Aurora


	16. Chapter 16

Astrid was freezing. Yes it was winter but she seriously wondered if the palace of Alfheim was made of tissues. She was grateful Loki dressed her in something warm and soft, and he had a steady supply of her favorite drink, hot chocolate, to help her. She could not wait to get back home.

Walking into the feasting hall, her eyes went right to Princess Aurora who had made damn sure she would be noticed, Astrid was stunned to see what Aurora was wearing, not being able to help but wonder how on earth she wasn’t freezing her absolute ass off. But Astrid did have to remind herself that this was the first time in her life that she ever experienced winter so that probably didn’t help matters at all.

She could not help but feel unconfident as she looked at the Princess who smiled sweetly at Loki and batted her lashes at him as they walked farther into the hall. The dress she wore left very little to the imagination, it was see through for all but well placed lace and filigree. Astrid had no doubt the Princess was trying to remind Loki of what he had been missing out on.

For his part though, Loki truly paid Aurora little to no mind. He did not attempt to hide his eye roll over how she was dressed, she always did like being the center of attention and apparently she still did whatever needed to be so. Loki leaned down to whisper into his Little Ones ear.

“Your beauty puts her and everyone else’s to shame my love. You do not need to dress in that manner in order to be enticing.”

Astrid blushed as she looked up at Loki, he always seemed to know what she was thinking.

“Do not ever let anyone make you feel less than, you are absolutely perfect to me in every way Little One, and I would not change a single thing about you. Besides her dress is rather....tacky and yours is more fitting for a lady of class and grace.”

Astrid smiled at him so brightly he thought she rivaled the sun. She did rather love the dress and matching cape Loki had dressed her in. It felt like the softest thing ever to have been created and it also helped keep Astrid warm.

Astrid wasn’t thrilled when Princess Aurora sat directly across from Loki, but she knew she shouldn’t have been to surprised by the way she had been looking at him since they’d walked in. Astrid was thankful when the Queen spoke, asking if there had been any problems with them settling in. Loki wasted no time, making sure he kept eye contact with Aurora as he spoke.

“There seemed to have been a slight misconception that my wife and I needed separate chambers, as the servants attempted to place her three hallways away from me which if I understand correctly is used for guests without a high ranking. But thankfully it was easily resolved and I do not anticipate any more issues for the remainder of our stay. I made it extremely clear that Princess Astrids place is nowhere other than right beside me, especially when it comes to our sleeping arrangements.”

Astrid could not help but smile, she loved when Loki called her Princess Astrid because he so rarely said it. It also felt good that he was making his feelings clear for everyone who could hear him and what woman would not love that? Queen Runa cleared her throat.

“I am very sorry for the misunderstanding Loki, Astrid” she looked at her daughter “I have no doubt there will not be anymore.”

Loki bowed his head toward her “I believe so as well My Lady.”

Queen Runa asked Astrid how she was adjusting to life on Asgard, saying that Frigga had said she and Loki had met on Midgard while on a mission. Astrid smiled at her.

“It has been an adjustment, that’s for sure but I’ve been very lucky to have Loki’s help. It has had its moments, for sure but it’s been wonderful to be welcomed with open arms.”

Princess Aurora chuckled softly as she took a drink of her wine.

“Loki do you remember the times we went to Midgard together?”

Loki kept his attention on his food as if the topic she brought up bored him, he shrugged his shoulders.

“Yes , I do.”

“I remember how you used to look down on Midgarians, thinking they were so far beneath you.”

Loki lifted his eyes up at her before he sat up straight in his chair.

“Yes, at one time I did in my youth think that way. But being more mature now I can see how wrong I was and I’m not ashamed to admit that I was completely wrong.”

Princess Aurora smiled “Do you recall the week we spent in Paris? Such a beautiful city, wonderful and rich food. Just being there brought out such...passion, did it not?”

Loki wanted her to shut up. He really did not want go down memory lane, even if Little One hadn’t been right beside him. He thanked all the gods in all the nine realms when he heard Queen Runa speak.

“That is a very lovely dress Astrid. It looks so soft and warm.”

Astrid smiled “Thank you, your majesty. Loki made it for me, like he does with almost all of my clothing.”

Princess Aurora giggled.

“He truly is the best at making dresses, and anything else a girl could want. He really does know his way around the female form. I actually still have all the ones you made for me Loki, along with everything else.” She smiled at him as if butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth.

Before Astrid could stop herself she spoke “I can’t imagine hanging on to something that long, I would think at some point I’d let it go.”

She did her best to act like she cared more about her food than anything else, not daring to look up at Aurora. She felt Loki squeeze her thigh and heard his small chuckle. Aurora went to say something but thankfully was cut of by the Queen.

Queen Runa spent the remainder of dinner asking Astrid questions. Astrid was grateful that the Queen was so easy to talk with, having the same wonderful feeling she got when she spoke with Frigga.

“So as I understand it, Loki actually saved you?”

Frigga did not feel comfortable telling anyone the complete full story of Astrids past, feeling that if Astrid wanted them to know she would tell them herself, but she did say Loki had found her while rescuing others.

Astrid smiled up at Loki as she nodded.

“Yes he did. He rescued me, truly my knight in shining armor.”

Loki gave her a tender look before he kissed her forehead.

“I am very grateful to the Norns I found her that day, I had been waiting a lifetime.”

Aurora snorted into her drink but Loki just kept talking.

“Finding Astrid that day was one of the greatest days of my life, although it ties with our wedding day, and finding out about our pup. It is true what they say, the right woman really can make a mans life better than he ever thought was possible.”

Loki turned and put his arm around Little One and pulled her to him, kissing her softly on the lips.

Loki knew he was pushing it, but he wanted Aurora to get it through her head that what little of a relationship they’d had was over and would never happen again. He had planned to be polite to her, but her stunt with their rooms and ruined that.

************

The part of the evening Astrid wasn’t looking forward to was the mingling but she knew it had to be done. She made sure to stay right beside Loki the entire time, there was no way she would give anyone the chance to catch her alone. Aurora had looked at her with nothing but rage, even though she was trying not to make it obvious.

When the music started, Loki asked her for a dance. Astrid gave him a sad smile.

“I don’t want to embarrass you Loki, I don’t know how.”

Loki just smiled at her. “Please my love? Just trust me, alright? I will take care of everything.”

“Alright, if you’re sure.”

Astrid should have known Loki would use magic to help her. “All you need to do is just relax and let me lead, just like you always do my lovely.”

So that’s what she did. Her and Loki glided a crossed the dance floor like they’d been dancing together for all of eternity, Astrid loved when Loki would spin her. But what she loved the most was the smile he had on his face the whole time. At the end he dipped her and gave her a passionate kiss that took her breath away. When she heard people applauding she realized everyone had been watching them. As Loki stood them both back up, she couldn’t help but blush as Loki bowed and she curtsied.

Both were surprised when they heard Aurora behind them.

“May I have this dance, Prince Loki?”

Loki turned and was getting ready to tell her no when Astrid stopped him.

“One dance won’t hurt my love. I will go sit back over by Queen Runa, and I have guards close by.”

“If you are sure, then I will meet you back at our seats once done. You should get come more of the chocolate cake.” He kissed her breathless again and delighted in her blushing cheeks.

Loki turned back to Aurora and bowed to her before he put his hands on her while keeping her away from him at the same time.

“I really am glad to see you again Loki. You still look just the same.” Aurora smiled at him brightly.

“Thank you, Princess Aurora.”

She gave a small pout.  
“Come on Loki, don’t be like that. I have missed you deeply. You were my greatest friend you know, and my first love.”

Loki closed his eyes and sighed.

“Aurora I.... we were very close friends yes, but that was all we ever were. Yes we slept together and I did care for you in a way, and I am sorry that I just left that night and didn’t even say goodbye. You deserved for me to say goodbye at least.”

Aurora studied his face for a moment.  
“But you loved me, you had to of had or you wouldn’t have spent that much time and done all the wonderful things with me that we did. You took me all over the nine realms with you. I know you loved me.”

Loki just looked at her sadly.

“I had hope we could pick up where we left off, I still love you Loki.”

“I will not cheat on my wife Aurora, I love her deeply. You must not know me like you thought you did if you think I’d cheat on her. That’s why you tried to put us into different rooms so far apart, you thought you’d be welcomed back into my bed with open arms.”

“Oh please, being married has never stopped anyone, especially a high born Royal from having lovers. Is this because you believe she’s your one true mate?” Aurora rolled her eyes.

“Just because your people don’t have true mates Aurora doesn’t mean they do not exist. Astrid is my true mate, my wife, and she will be until my very last breath. And I do not care who has lovers on the side, I will never be with anyone other than my Little One.”

“But Loki she is just some Midgardian.”

“No actually, she is not. She’s Asgardian, I found her on Midgard.”

“So you fell for the damsel in distress.”

Loki’s face flashed with anger.”You have no idea about Astrid, you no nothing about her. Yes I saved her, and I fell in love with her the second I laid eyes on her. She is stronger than anyone I have ever met, she has been through things that would have killed anyone else. I will not have you disrespecting her Aurora, I will not stand for it. You being a former friend will not save you. Not if you will excuse me, I am going to go sit with my wife, the only walk I have ever loved and ever will.”

Aurora stood on the dance floor in shock. No one had ever turned her down and no one had ever picked someone else over her. She’d especially never had some girl so plane chosen over her before that was for sure. She had really thought putting them into different rooms was a good idea but clearly, it had not been.

“So I see you failed in catching his attention again.”

Aurora turned to see her brother, the crowned Prince Aarin, causing her to roll her eye and cross her arms in a huff.

“I got off on the wrong foot but Mark my words, I will get what I want in the end, I always do dear brother.”

Aarin chuckled.

“Well if you’d like my help, I’m sure if I turned on the charm I could have that lowly little thing on her knees begging me to take her in no time.”

Aurora looked at her brother and smiled.

“Thank you dear brother, I do believe that is a most wonderful idea.”

Little One's dress

Aurora's Dress 

Crowned Prince Aarin


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I put in a character that has absolutely nothing to do with Loki or Marvel. I honestly just think he and Loki would be friends. Plus i just love Jareth and thought why the hell not?

Astrid felt relief flood over her as she realized tea with Queen Runa was to just be the two of them. She did not feel up to dealing with Aurora that morning. Hell she barely felt up to dealing with herself if she was honest. She felt so very tired, and she just hoped she didn’t throw up on the Queen, lest she be beheaded.

“I am so glad you came to see me Astrid. I wanted to speak to you about the matter of you seeing Jareth while you are here. I do not know the full story of it, as Frigga only told him certain details, the same as she told me. She said it was your story to tell, not hers. I want you to know if you want to confide in me, it will not go passed these walls. I will leave it up to you to rest me or not and will not judge your decision.”

Astrid took a moment before she gave the Queen a small smile. “Frigga trusts you with her life, so if she can trust you so much then I know I can.”

By the time Astrid was done telling the Queen about her life before Loki, the Queen stood, pulled Astrid up to her and hugged her so tightly it somewhat scared Astrid. It took her a moment to realize Queen Runa had tears running down her face. Finally she pulled back and took Astrids face in both hands.

“I can not imagine what you went through, I can not even pretend that I can. But I am thankful you survived and are here now, to finally give Loki the love he has always deserved as well as a child. Loki looked for you for over half his life you know.”

Runa sat back down, motioned for Astrid to do the same and handed her tea.

“His fun with Aurora was just that, fun. I warned her over and over that while yes, Loki did enjoy her company, he did not love her and never would. She would scoff and roll her eyes, saying I was being ridiculous and that he did love her. Aurora has never believed in anyone having a one true mate, no matter what I or anyone else said or showed her. I had thought to step in but she was of age to do what she wanted and if I’d put up a protest she would have just been more dead set in her want for him. Maybe I should have tried harder, I don’t know.

“The night Loki left here, I watched him go and I knew he wouldn’t be back. Aurora has been waiting for him all this time. She has refused all suitors, cutting them down before she even gives them a chance. I am very sorry for her behavior toward you and your marriage, I honestly had no idea she tried to set you up in different chambers, I never thought she’d think your marriage to Loki wouldn’t mean something but looking back I should have seen it. When she heard of Loki and you getting married at first she was in denial. Then she raged at the idea that we would go, saying she would see it as an act of betrayal to her if we went. Frigga said she completely understood that Aurora put me and Rainier into a difficult situation and held no ill will towards us, which I am thankful for. I believe Aurora convinced herself Loki only married you because we had heard that he saved you, he rescued you so he married you out of pity, even with Loki’s announcement that you are his true mate. I want you to know I will do all in my power to keep Aurora in line, her father and I both will. I am afraid we did not ever tell her no, spoiling her in ways we did not see coming.”

Astrid sat for a moment taking in all of the Queen’s words. Finally she smiled brightly.

“Thank you so much for your kindness, your majesty, I can not tell you how much they deeply mean to me. While I was not happy with Princess Aurora’s behavior since we have been here, I have to say there is a part of me that understands it and really, I feel sorry for her. Loki just left her and that was it. For him it was ended, but for her side she was just left, well, just left here hanging really. When I was being held prisoner with Hydra I had many people come in and out of my life, it was nothing to wake up one day and find the person I’d become what could be considered as a friend gone and never see them again. I’d never know if they had died or had been sent somewhere else so I was always left grief stricken because for me they might as well have been dead no matter what actually happened because it was extremely rare to see anyone again at that place. I do think Loki just leaving here like he did wasn’t the best way to handle things but I do hope your daughter can face that when it comes to Loki and I, I’m not going anywhere. I know we won’t ever be friends but I would like her to be at the very least civil towards me. “

Runa smiled and nodded “That would be the outcome we all can hope for. Now if it’s alright with you, I have asked Jareth to join us.”

Astrid smiled and nodded “Oh yes I am so looking forward to meeting him. Frigga spoke very highly of him in his ability to help remove the block. It will be nice to know, to finally have some answers even if they aren’t good.”

Runa asked a servant to bring Jareth to them and Astrid suddenly felt very nervous and nauseous, something that did not escape Runa’s notice. Out of nowhere there was a bucket on Astrid knees and her stomach was suddenly empty. Runa handed her a glass of water.

“I am so sorry my Queen.” Astrid was beet red and so embarrassed.

“Oh nonsense my child, it is the way of things when you are pregnant. I once threw up all over Odin during my pregnancy with our 4th child, ruined his robes. Frigga laughed about it for a week.”

Astrid laughed along with her until she heard a door open. She turned and watched as a tall, slender man walked over to them with a wonderful smile on his face. He was built like everyone she had seen on Alfheim, very tall with a pale complexion, blonde hair and a lithe frame. She felt at ease by his smile immediately.

“You must be Astrid, Frigga has told me so much about you. It is an absolute pleasure to meet you at last my darling girl.”

Astrid stood and curtsied to him, not knowing what else to do. Jareth laughed and waved his hand about.

“No need for all that love. You know I once spent time on Midgard, many years go. My Sara was from there. Now please do sit down and we can go over what all will happen when we get to work. If it’s alright with you, I asked for your wonderful husband to join us as I know he is quite nervous of me unlocking your memory, as of course any good husband would be.”

Astrid smiled “Thank you, that is very thoughtful. I’d just have to tell him everything that was said anyway and yes he is nervous, especially with me being pregnant but I trust when Frigga says something if safe.”

Loki glided into the room with a bright smile as he looked at his Little One as if she was the only person in the entire planet, something that always happened. Runa thought it to be the cutest thing she’d ever seen, and Jareth had to smile at the sight as well. Loki looked at Astrid the way he had looked at his beloved Sara.

“We didn’t pull you away from your meeting did we?” Astrid did not want to interrupt the very important reason they were here in the first place but Loki just smiled and cupped her cheek.

“No my Little One, not at all. It was time for a lunch break so it was perfect timing really. Besides, meeting be damned, this in my opinion is more important.” Loki turned to Jareth and reached out to shake his hand.

“It is very good to see you again Sir Jareth, I hope you have been well?”

Jareth returned Loki’s smile and handshake.

“I have been young Prince, I have. Keeping busy you know, with the academy and so forth. I wanted to congratulate you on your wedding and the wonderful news of your impending fatherhood. You never were one to waste time.”

Loki chuckled “Well what can I say, I do not like to wait around. I feel like I have been extremely blessed these last few months. Little One and I got very lucky her first heat was a success. Now onto the matter at hand.”

Loki sat next to his love as they both listened to Jareth explain what all removing the memory block would entail. It was all rather straight forward, Jareth would go deep into Astrid mind once he had put her into a very deep sleep. He described it like someone walking around within a movie, he would have to put himself into her mind, going deeper than Loki ever good. Loki could see memories yes, but Jareth could actually experience them from the view point as if he’d actually been there when it happened.

“Now Astrid darling, I know you worry about if it will hurt or not and I will not lie love, you will have a headache for a few days after, and you will be very tired, that is the reason I think we should wait til your last day here. I can put off the after effects for a few hours, long enough to get you home and settled into your bed before they take over.” Suddenly the look on his face worried her. “I know from all the information Frigga gave me that this unlocking could bring you news that could be, well heartbreaking to say the least, on top of the horror you have already been through. I can not stress enough that it is imperative that you have a strong support system and that you deal with the feelings and information that you will be given. You can not bottle it up lovely, it will only make it worse.”

Loki looked at Jareth. “Do you have a suggestion on how we can deal with whatever might arise?”

Jareth nodded “Yes, I strongly suggest you and Astrid go on a getaway, just the two of you, someplace calming and quiet we’re you can be free from prying eyes and workout whatever is needed to deal with. Depending on the severity of information I feel is how long your stay should be, truthfully for anything traumatic I suggest a two week vacation to some place warm and sunny, I have found over the centuries that bright locations really do have an effect on one’s spirit.”

Loki nodded “I will do whatever it takes to help my Little One, I will follow your directions Jareth down to the letter. I will not risk her well-being.”

Jareth smiled at him “I know you wouldn’t young Prince. I truly believe you would move the stars for her, even as the world fell down you’d be there for her.”

**********

That night back in their chambers Loki held his Little One to his chest on his lap as they sat in front of the giant fireplace. Dinner thankfully had been better than the night before, Aurora was still dressed in what she thought would catch his eye but she was more civil. Loki knew all of it was just a put on but he didn’t care, as long as Little One wasn’t upset she could keep right on faking it.

“Loki” a soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts as he looked down at his love.

“Yes my sweet?”

“Are you sure we can go away once we return home? I don’t want you to get in trouble for not going to the meetings and handling all that you do.”

Loki started rubbing her back hoping his touch could reassure her.

“My darling we can and we will go on a nice vacation, just as Jareth said to. You are more important than anything, and I do mean anything. Mother and Father both will understand, as Mother knows what all memory unlock entails I’m sure she has already told Father. Besides I do not think all the council members will miss me too dearly.” Astrids body shook a little as Loki chuckled, causing her to giggle.

“I like Jareth.”

Loki nodded “Yes, I do too. I have known him almost my entire life, and he taught me a lot. I trust him completely, or else he would not be performing the unlocking on you.”

“Did something happen with the girl he mentioned,Sara? He smiled talking about her but he seemed so sad at the same time.”

Loki nodded “Yes, his Sara was the love of his life. She was from Midgard and Jareth brought her here to live with him. Gods he was a happy man. He did anything and everything for her. When she gave birth to their son Toby there had not been a happier man in all the nine realms. At the time they lived in a cabin set in the woods, he wanted Toby to grow up in nature like he had and Sara was not one for palace life. But one day the cabin was attacked by goblins who tried to steal young Toby, just a baby. Sara fought them with a ferociousness, being able to actually kill a few before she was stabbed with a poisoned sword. And in the all of the frenzy poor young Toby was killed as well.” Loki felt Little One give out a sob “ Jareth was been in mourning ever since. I do not think he will ever move on from her nor get over the loss of their son as well.”

Astrid could not help her tears, it broke her heart to hear what he had been through. Loki pushed her face up to look at him and used his thumbs to remove the tears.

“I did not mean to make you cry my love, I am sorry.”

She shook her head “No it’s not your fault. These damn hormones. But it is a heartbreaking tale. What an absolutely horrible thing to go through.”

Loki nodded. “I do not think I would survive such a loss, if I’m honest. I really do not think I could make it without you.”

Astrid wrapped her arms around Loki’s neck and she shifted so that she was straddling his thighs. She softly trailed kisses along his forehead, moved to his right temple then all over his cheek and jawline. When she kissed the tip of his nose Loki couldn’t stop a giggle from escaping.

“Mmmm lovely your lips feel like Valhalla.”

She blushed a deep red before looking down at him and whispering “Is there anywhere else you’d like to feel my lips Sir?”

Loki smiled up at her “If you are up to it sweet girl I can think of a few places.”

*************

After breakfast the next morning Loki wrapped his arms around his Little One and kissed her until she was breathless; his big hands squeezing both ass cheeks. He smirked at her when he finally pulled away but did let her ass go.

“I will see you at lunch sweet girl. Do you have plans today?”

She shook her head “Not right now no. I’m going to return to our chambers and lay back down I think.”

Loki looked at her concerned. “What’s wrong? Are you not feeling well?”

“I’m just tired I swear. Someone kept me awake until right before the sun came up.”

Loki chuckled “I seem to remember someone begging and enjoying every single moment of me keeping them awake.”

“Hey I’m not saying I didn’t love it, I’m just saying I’m tired from it.”

Loki chuckled and kissed her nose, still holding on to her ass.

“We’ll get some rest sweet girl. I will see you at lunch.” Loki finally let her go and nodded to his two guards who stayed a few steps behind Astrid as she made her way back to their guest chambers. As she turned the last corner she suddenly felt herself slam into something before she began falling backwards, to big hands grabbed her.

“Oh I am so sorry! Are you alright?”

Astrid said as she looked up into the face of someone she knew was one of Auroras brothers. She felt the heat from the blush on her face, she had always been clumsy.

“Well I must say I am definitely better than I was before my dear. I do believe I rather enjoy being run into by such a beauty.”

As she looked up at the man she had the overwhelming urge to run but she wanted to be polite. She gave him a strand smile and curtsied.

“That is very kind of you to say Sir.”

He reached out and took her hand before she could stop him, bringing it up to his lips as she tried to pull it away.

“I am afraid I never did catch your name dear.”

Astrid yanked her hand back and cleared her throat.

“Princess Astrid Odinson, Sir.”

He gave her smile that gave her goosebumps, and not in a good way.

“What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. My name is Prince Aarin, I am the crowned Prince of Alfheim.”

Astrid honestly did not care if he was always King she just wanted a way from him.

“Well once again I am sorry for running into you. Have a good day.”

Astrid started to step around him but he stopped her.

“Why don’t you have lunch with me? I can assure you it would be wonderful occasion.”

Thankfully one of her guards spoke up.

“The Princess is having lunch with her husband, Prince Loki. I ask that you stop touching her.”

Prince Aarin looked at the guard with a glare, but when both guards only stepped closer and Astrid actually stepped backwards towards them Aarin just chuckled and smiled at her.

“Oh you poor dear, you do not need fear me. I will be on my way but I do hope we “run” into each other again very, very soon. And when we do I very much look forward to it.”

Once he was finally gone she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. One of her guards spoke to her.  
“Are you alright my Lady? Should we call for Prince Loki?”

Astrid shook her head. “No, no that won’t be necessary but thank you. Let’s just get back to our chambers before he comes back.” She took a second to look around before she leaned in to whisper to the guards.

“Is it just me or is he a super creepy fucker?”

Both guards struggled to not burst out laughing completely, both shocked by her words. When they’d both pulled themselves together, Eirick nodded.

“Yes my Lady he is. I have heard many a story about him and know he can not be trusted.”

Her second guard Stefan hummed in agreement. “He has a.....reputation. But please do not worry my Lady, we will not let him do any harm.”

***********  
Loki was outraged that Aarin had invited his Little One, his WIFE to have lunch with him knowing full fucking well who she was, that she was married and who she was married to. Loki never could stand Aarin, he honestly thought he was just the greatest thing in all the nine realms to ever be born. In his mind he was so amazing women should just throw themselves at him just because he was near.

Loki was thankful for his two guards, but he was surprised Aarin had had the balls to speak to Little One as he had in front of them. To Loki that showed just how little Aarin cared.

Loki honestly just wanted this trade deal over and done with. He wanted away from Aurora, away from Aarin. He wanted to take his Little One to his cabin where he could take care of her as she rested. He want her memory unlocked so they could know the truth and deal with it and move on. He wanted to know just who he needed to kill for selling Little One to Hydra. Norns did he want to beat something or someone at the moment.

**********

Astrid was sound asleep when someone beating on the chamber door woke her suddenly. One of her maids answered and returned to the bedroom looking none to happy while carrying the largest vase of flowers Astrid had ever seen. She sat up and rubbed her eyes as she yawned.

“I am so sorry you were awoken my Lady. Do you think you can go back to sleep?” Astrid really liked Esma, she was so sweet and kind and thoughtful.

“No it’s alright. Who was that at the door?”

Astrid could have sworn she heard Esma growl.

“It was a delivery for you my Lady. From one Crowned Prince Aarin.” Esma rolled her eyes as she looked at the flowers now sat on a table.

“Well that should make Loki just tickled pink.”

Esma just snorted and nodded. Yes this was going to go down a storm. It was a very big disrespect to send another mans wife flowers, and it seemed as if Prince Aarin felt like playing with fire was a wonderful idea.

“I don’t like him, Aarin. He gives me this horrible, feeling, I guess you’d call it.”

Esma nodded “He is an self obsessed jackass who thinks he is the greatest gift the Norns ever blessed all of female kind with.”

Astrid could not help but to laugh”Well don’t hold back Esma, tell me how you really feel.”

“Prince Loki will not like this one bit, this is seen as an major act of disrespect. Norns I hate that we have to tell him.”

Astrid felt bad “I will tell him when he gets back.”

God was she not looking forward to that, if it was as disrespectful as Esma said then Loki was going to blow a fuse. There was going to be fall out, and a part of her felt like it was her fault even thought she knew she’d not done anything wrong. Astrid would be extremely happy when they could finally go home.

*********

“HE DID WHAT?!!” Loki was seething with anger.

“He sent me flowers. I don’t know why he did it but I’m really sorry Loki. “

Astrids voice sounded so small and it only took Loki a second to realize he’d scared her by yelling like he had. He put his hands on her shoulders and asked her to look at him, his heart hurting when he saw her face.

“Little One I am not in any way mad at you. I know this is completely his doing and I am sorry I scared you.”

She gave him a very small smile and put her hands on top of his.

“Esma said that a married woman getting flowers from someone who’s not her husband can make others think that there is something going on, like he and I are having an affair behind your back or that that’s what he wants to happen.”

Loki looked at her sadly “Love I know nothing is going on with that half wit, and I’m willing to bet everyone else does as well. We’ve only been here a few days, everyone knows you’ve never met before. I believe he set those just to upset me, he likes to think that no woman can resist him.”

“So do you two just not like each other?”

Loki sighed “We have never really gotten along, not really. I tried to but when we were very young, I had a small fling with a Princess from a different kingdom that I did not know Aarin had taken any interest in. He took it personal, like I knew and was only with her to spite him or something. Ever since then he has seen every female that is within a 100 miles of us as a chance to see who can win her, like all females are nothing but trophies to be won.”

Loki kissed her forehead and smiled down at her.

“I will take care of this Little One, I promise.”

Astrids outfit for tea with Queen Runa 

Jareth


	18. Chapter 18

“Care to explain this Aarin?!”

Loki dropped vase and all that had been sent to his little one at the Prince’s feet, glass shattering and sending water and flowers everywhere.  
Maids scrabbled to get the mess cleaned up and the King and other nobles looked on. Aarin just smirked at Loki until the King spoke up.

“Aarin, Loki what is the meaning of this?”

Loki didn’t take his eyes of Aarin. “Your son sent my wife these flowers yesterday.”

The King and other men were surprised.

“Aarin, son, is this true? Did you send Prince Loki’s wife these flowers?”

The Crowned Prince of Elfihiem let a wicked grin slowly spread across his face.

“Indeed I did, it was my way of.....being friendly with her after she was so kind to me. I’m sure a girl like her gets many a bouquet.”

The guards barely had enough time to grab Loki and pull him farther back away from Aarin.

“How DARE you speak of my wife that way! She has only ever gotten flowers from me, her HUSBAND. I will not stand here and let you act like she is some whore! Let me go!”

The King stepped up closer to his son.

“Aarin, just what are you saying about Princess Astrid?”

“That we are very good friends Father.” Aarin was smirking right at Loki.

“Oh please, I am the God of Lies Aarin, you honestly think you can fool me? I know for a fact the only contact you’ve had with Astrid was running into her in the hallway, at which time she did everything she could to get a way from you.” Loki turned to The King.

“Your Majesty I will not let this complete disrespect of my wife stand.”

King Rainier nodded at Loki “I agree Prince Loki, my son has completely over stepped. Aarin, I don’t know what the hell you think you were doing by pulling something like this but it ends, now.”

Loki finally pulled himself away from the men holding him, he stepped in front of Aarin and pointed a finger in his face.

“I swear as the Prince of Asgard, if you even to much as look at my wife, I will gut you.”

Loki turned and stomped out of the room, knowing that if he did not go cool off he’d go ahead and gut him right then.

King Rainier looked at Aarin “Mind telling me what the hell you were thinking? Prince Loki his our guest here and need I remind you he is more powerful than you! I will not save you if you keep this up.”

Aarin glared at his Father. “Oh please, I can handle myself against Loki just fine, I do not need saving.”

Rainier snorted “You think you are so much greater than everyone that you let your pride and ego cloud your vision. You are going to be King one day and you need to act like it, you do not want to go up against Asgard, because if you do you will do so alone.”

**********

Loki stormed into their guest chambers like a tornado, making Astrid and her two maids jump. Loki walked over to her, grabbed her hand and took her into the bed chamber slamming the door behind him. The maids just stood wondering what the hell had just happened before deciding it would probably be best if they left for a while.

Astrid just looked at Loki with wide eyes as he had both naked in a flash and her on her back on the bed. She put her arms up over her head, trembling slightly with both fear and arousal. Loki growled while throwing her legs over his shoulders as he dove his face into her pussy, Astrid gasped as she fisted the covers under her.

Loki ravaged her, eating her pussy like he was going to die if he didn’t. He forced her body to orgasm twice in quick succession, making it hard for her breath. When she realized Loki wasn’t going to stop she forced herself to whimper out “Loki please” while trying to get away from him. She felt relief when he finally pulled his head back but the feeling was replaced when she looked him in the eye. He climbed up her body like a panther, biting her body as he worked his way up.

Astrid yelled as Loki thrusted into her, not even pausing or slowing down. He set a bruising pace as soon as his cock was completely in her, growling like a wild animal. Poor Astrid just did her best to hold on.

“You. Are. Mine.” Loki growled as he sucked hard on her neck, making her hiss from the pain but she couldn’t deny that it also made her clench around Loki, her reaction making him chuckle as he pulled himself away from her, putting his hands on either side of her head. He snarled at her “Who do you belong to?” She was barely able to squeak out a little “you” knowing that wouldn’t be good enough for him and she was right. Loki moved a hand to her throat, not squeezing real hard but enough to make his point very clear.

“Who do you belong to?” Loki’s thrusts got harder. “You” she was able to say between trying to catch her breath.

“Louder” Astrid knew she was going to be sore for a few days.

“You” Loki squeezed her throat a little tighter as he sped up his thrusts into her.

“Louder! Who do you belong to!”

“You Loki! I belong to you!” Loki growled like an animal as he pounded her hard and fast holding onto her throat before thankful he gritted his teeth and grunted as he came hard. Loki did his best not to completely collapse on her as he rolled both of them to their sides, both panting hard, Loki holding onto her with trembling arms.

When he’d finally calmed down Loki pulled away from her with fear written all over his face “Did I hurt you baby? Are you alright? Oh Norns we need to get you to a healer, I am so sorry my love I “ Astrid did her best to stop him from getting up.

“Loki I’m okay! The baby is fine my love, I’m okay.” Loki looked her over and saw the bruises that had already formed, either by his mouth, fingers or from him slamming himself into her. Astrid cupped his face “Want to tell me what that was about my love?”

Loki sighed “That bastard Aarin tried to make it sound like you and he were “friends”, and that you get flowers from others. I told him I would gut him if he so much looked at you then stormed here.”

Astrid was confused for a moment “But I’ve only saw him once in the hallway. And the only time I’ve gotten flowers was from you. What did he mean by saying that?”

Loki did not want to have to tell her Aarin was basically calling his wife a cheating whore but she deserved the truth. Loki took her hand in his and sadly looked at her face.

“He, he was trying to make it look like you, like you sleep with other men my love.”

His Little One looked at him for moment before she furrowed her eyebrows. “But I’ve only ever been with you, why would he do that?” Astrid sat up and got off the bed, putting her robe on and began pacing beside the bed.

“He did it because he has always viewed us as competitors, I have no idea why. And I’m guessing he just wanted to be an ass. No one believes him love.” When his Little One stopped and turned to look at him Loki realized it was the first time he’d ever seen her angry.

“I don’t give a fuck if anyone believed him or not, it’s just the very fact that he fucking said it! Crowned Prince or not I swear the next time I see him I’m going to knock him on his goddamn ass!”

Loki could not stop the smile that slowly spread across his face.

“Why are you smiling?” Astrid demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“I have never seen you angry Little One and I have to say, you are gorgeous when your angry.”

Astrid just starred at him for a moment “Oh of course you think that you goof ball. Man I just want to hit something! Now I get why you stormed in and fucked me like that.”

Apparently his Little One got a rather dirty mouth on her when mad. Loki knew it was wrong but he couldn’t help but be amused.

“Baby you need to calm down and relax. Getting upset, which you have every single right to be, is not good for our pup. Now, how about we eat lunch together before I am forced to go back to the meeting?”

She gave a small huff before she smiled up at him “Fine, let’s have lunch but I want a chocolate cake.”

Loki just chuckled and he put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head. “Anything my Queen wants.”

**************

Loki made it clear that he was only going to stay a few more days before he would return to Asgard, if they wanted to trade deal done in the time then they could speak to The All Father. He made it clear that after the blatant disrespect to Little One he simply could not stay, she was pregnant after all so he to think about her and the baby’s wellbeing.

King Rainier and the rest of the council all understood, with everyone making sure Prince Aarin was kept away from the meeting room.

“We have 6 hours until dinner, gentlemen, let’s see what we can get accomplished.”

Aarin for his part thought everyone, especially Loki, was overreacting as usual. The Prince always had had a flare for dramatics. So he somewhat implied that he’d slept with Princess Astrid and that others had to, so what? If there was one thing Aarin knew about it was that all women no matter who they are and who they are with will at some point sleep with others who are not their partners. He knew it would only be a matter of time before Astrid turned her attentions to someone else and why shouldn’t it be him when she did?

Aarin had wished he was already King so he could just take the girl. It was unfortunate she was already carrying, Aarin would have loved to have filled her with child himself solely because she was married to Loki but for the time being he would just be happy with having his way with her, whether she wanted it or not. The thought of her screaming for him sent a thrill through him. Yes he would have her, and he’d make damn sure he was never forgotten.

**************

“Of course my young Prince, I would love to visit Asgard. It has been quite some time since I saw your Mother last, I have missed her company. I do not blame you for wanting to leave, I have to commend you for not killing that asshole Aarin right then and there.”

Jareth had honestly wished he could have been there to see Loki put Aarin in his place. The Crowned Prince not only needed to be removed as heir to the throne, but he also needed brought down several pegs.

“Besides, your Little One needs my help badly. No one should have to suffer not knowing who they are and where they are from. She is one strong creature I have to say. Frigga did not give me deep details but I do know that what she went through until you found her would have ended many.”

Loki nodded “I agree. When I found her chained to the wall and the floor with giant chains used for large animals, she was huddled into a small ball and just so filthy. You know I thought her hair was actually brown?” Loki snorted “She couldn’t speak when I found her. They had used a blowtorch on her leg and because they didn’t want to hear her screaming they cut her vocal cords.” Jareth’s eyes widened in shock. “When we got her back to the Avengers Tower they ran a complete battery of tests and I have to say the results were heartbreaking, her poor little body has been through pure hell.”

Jareth nodded “Well I will plan to be with you for a week, that way if there are any after affects and if I’m honest it will be nice to get away. So have you picked where you are going to take your little one for your getaway?”

Loki smiled “Yes I think so. Little One was kept inside from the time she was 8 until the day I found her so I thought I’d take her to our hunting cabin in the mountains and let her play out in the snow for the first time and just let her enjoy nature.”

Jareth’s smile widen “Oh that will be a joy! Very thoughtful indeed my Young Prince, but then again you always have been, more than anyone has ever given you credit for. I have to say I see many great things in your future, yours and your Little One’s”

Loki knew Jareth could see visions of the future just like his Mother, and he always knew that asking questions was pointless.

“Well I’m glad to hear it even though I know you won’t tell me a single thing even if I ask.”

*********

“Well thank the Norns that is over!”

Loki had never been so grateful that a trade deal had been finished in all his life. He wanted to go home and not come back to Elfheim if at all possible. That night they’d have to attend a feast in their honor of course but Loki saw no problems with that, he knew The King and Queen took his threat against their son seriously.

For the feast Loki went all out on Little Ones gown. It was completely over the top but he did always have a flare for the dramatic. Astrid wasn’t thrilled but she wanted Loki to be happy and if the dress he’d made did so than she’d wear it with a smile.

“Are you sure this isn’t to much Loki?”

Loki smiled at her “My love you are my Queen, there is nothing that is to much for you. I want no mistake made about where I hold you, you are better than everyone here and I want them to know it.”

In the court of Elfhiem, the better dressed a wife was seen as a status symbol, a husband must deeply love his wife to dress her in the finest of the finest, and there’d be no mistakes made and no doubt left as to Loki’s love of his Little One. Loki took hours getting her ready himself, leaving nothing to chance. He bathed her, washed her hair, covered her in a few different oils and lotions so that her skin glowed. Her hair he did in an elaborate up do, one that looked like it defied gravity, dotting it all throughout was diamonds. Loki thought her red hair looked like the night sky on fire.

The dress showed a little more skin than she was used to but she had to admit it wasn’t that bad since you could see her entire back. She was just glad it wasn’t as heavy as it had looked.

Loki kept her makeup light, her eyeshadow matching the the light green and gold tones of her dress. Of course he added a little flare with her deep black cats eye eyeliner and thick heavy lashes but Astrid thought she looked beautiful.

Once he was finished Astrid spent a moment looking at herself. She was stunned to see her reflection look like so beautiful. To go from the dirty, bruised and broken girl she had once been to the elegant lady was a bit of a shock. She wanted to cry but didn’t want to ruin Loki’s hard work. As if he knew exactly what she was feeling Loki walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, smiling at her reflection.

“You have always been the most gorgeous creature in all the nine realms my love, always. I would dress you like this every single day if I knew you’d let me get away with it.”

Astrid chuckled at him “Yeah this is fine every once in a while but I can’t imagine being heavily pregnant and dressed like this.”

Loki’s smile widened as he ran his hands gently down her body to cradle her very small baby bump. To Astrid it just looked like she might of eaten a little to much. But Loki loved that she was started to round out a little.

“Come Little One, it’s time to show you off.”

Astrid sat listening to the King give a long rambling speech, and all she wanted to do was eat then go to bed. She knew it wasn’t going to be that simple of course, since the feast was for Loki they’d be expected to mingle. As the King stood before everyone his wife looked gorgeous beside him with all of their children lined up behind them. A thought struck her, she leaned over and quietly whispered to Loki “Aurora looks like giant golden chicken.”

The comment had came out of nowhere and caused Loki to let out a roaring laugh that made the entire feasting hall turn and look at him. He was bent over in his chair with his hands on his knees, unable to stop himself. It took him a good moment to pull himself together, couching as he profusely apologized and was thankful when the King went back to speaking. He turned and looked at a smiling Little One. He kissed her cheek and whispered “Oh my baby girl, you are in so much trouble for that later.” Astrid shivered, she loved when Loki used his deeper darker tone. All she could do was look at him with a sweet smile that told him she was looking forward to whatever devilish ideas he’d had in mind.

Astrid ate herself close to bursting, and was actually glad when it was time for them to mingle around because if she sat any longer she’d probably go to sleep.

When the music started Loki took his Little One out into the middle of the dance floor. Norns did she look beautiful.

Prince Aarin just rolled his eyes at the over the top display as he stood next to Aurora and watched the spectacle on the dance floor. But he did have to admit the little thing did look beautiful.

“So what’s the plan? How are you going to separate them? Loki will see right through anything from a mile away.”

“That my dear sister is why we lie to the girl and not him, if we even have to do that."

Aarin knew at some point some noblemen would get into a conversation with Loki, and he knew the little thing would need to sit down or use the bathroom, and when she did he would make his move.

He only had to wait an hour before Astrid and her two guards made there way into the hallway towards the bathroom. Aarin waited in a alcove for the trio to walk by and once they had he stepped out behind the men and knocked them both out, thinking how stupid they had been to forgo their helmets for the feast. With Astrid though he took more care with her, when she turned around he blew a powder into her face and caught her when her world went black.

Astrid's dress!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING for rape, no details but it’s made clear it happened so just a heads up.

Loki made his way through the massive crowd of the feasting hall, hoping that his Little One had went back to their table when she’d came back from the bathroom. He wondered for a moment if he should have just told the nobleman he was speaking to that he needed to escort her and walked with her. In a crowd of such size, and with her being so short, he should have known she would have a hard time finding him. He wondered for a moment if maybe she had went back to where they had been seated and decided to make his way back to their table, being stopped by Aurora as he did. He made his displeasure at seeing her very clear.

“Loki, I was hoping we could talk.” She gave him that smile that had a lot more behind it then simply wanting to converse. Loki shook his head “Well I do not need nor want to speak with you .” He tried to go around her put she stepped in front him. “Come on Loki, I, I have missed you so much and since coming here you have acted like, like we were nothing, like what we had was nothing when we both know that is not true. We had something wonderful, something great, and we still can. If you’d just give us a chance you’d see. You can still have the child, I’m not a monster. We could raise the baby together, think of how amazing that would be.” 

It took everything in him not to snap her neck. “Aurora I always thought you to be a little bit crazy but now it is very clear that you are completely insane. I never loved you, you were nothing more than a warm wet hole to stick my cock into,that’s all, andI regret that I ever did. If I could go back I’d make sure I never laid eyes on you. Astrid is more of a woman then you could ever hope to be, she satisfies me in ways I didn’t even know was possible. Astrid is a beautiful, sweet, caring woman, all things you could never be, but above all she is the only woman I have ever loved, and the only woman I ever will.” 

Aurora looked at him with such hatred that Loki was pretty sure he’d finally gotten through to her. She gave out a bitter laugh “Oh you just think she’s an angel don’t you? Well we will just see about that.” She turned sharply and pushed her way through the crowd yelling for people to move out of her way. 

***********

Aarin took the girl to his chambers, making sure to lock his doors. He did not want to be disturbed for the next few hours as he had many plans, ones he had been planing since the girls first day at the palace. While he did not find her overly attractive he did love the fact that she was Loki’s wife, making the entire thing that much sweeter. The thought of her screams and cries of pain made him so hard that it hurt. But he needed her to wake up first, what fun is it to inflict pain on someone when they can’t react to it? The terror in their eyes was half the fun, the begging, the pleading, trying to bribe him to let them go. He knew he wanted to scare her face, hell it might actually be an improvement for the boring little creature, give the eye something to actually look at. He also planned on doing the same to other parts of her body as well, wanting to make sure that no matter where she looked at her body she would be reminded of him. 

But he had to be careful. He wanted to scare her but not kill her, something he knew he’d have to be careful of with someone as weak as her. He also wanted to damage her enough to cause her to miscarry, the last thing anyone needed was a spawn of Loki and weak Midgardian trash. A simple kick would be all it would take. 

He decided to put the girl on his dinner table, he did not want her blood staining his mattress. He looked her over as she lay on her back, taking in her dress. Loki always had been over the top, and her dress was definitely something only he would think to create for her. What a joke, he thought, dressing her up like Queen, like that could hide the fact that she was nothing more than trash. Aarin decided she had been asleep long enough and slapped Astrid as hard as he could a crossed her face. “Wake up! Time to wake up little whore come on!” He hit her again, this time splitting her lip, spraying blood onto her check and chin.Astrid tried to role away from him but he grabbed her by the throat, stopping her. 

“Open your eyes now dear, come on. There you are! How was your nap hmm? I do hope you enjoyed it because you definitely will not enjoy what I have in store for you.” 

Astrids mind was fuzzy, foggy. She felt like she was under water as her vision was blurry and whatever words were being said somewhat muffled. She also felt pain in her face and wondered why she tasted blood. 

“L-Loki?” She looked around as she tried to focus her eyes. She was also overwhelmingly dizzy. 

“Oh my you look a little green” Aarins words were cut off as Astrid rolled over a vomited off the side of the table. 

Aarin drew back in absolute revolution. But what did he expect, he thought, she is no better then a farm animal really so he shouldn’t have been to surprised. 

Astrid cleaned her mouth off as best she could before she looked around the room. “Where am I? Where’s Loki?” 

“Oh I’m sure he’s still at the feast, talking about his favorite thing- himself. You’ll see him soon enough. Now, let us begin.”

Astrid looked at him in confusion before Aarin drew back and punched her in face, almost knocking her onto the floor but he grabbed her before she could. Astrid had to struggle to not pass out, shaking her head while trying to ignore the pain radiating through her face and head. She hadn’t seen Aarin had at some point had gotten a dagger, not until his hand wrapped around her throat as he slowly drug the tip a crossed her chest making her scream. Aarin smiled. 

“Such a lovely sound.” 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” She tried to hit him but it did her no good, she couldn’t hit him hard enough to penetrate his heavy robes. Using the dagger he cut the front of her dress, Astrid now screaming for help and screaming for Loki. Aarin just laughed. 

“No one will help you sweet, but do keep screaming, it makes me so hard when you do.”With her dress cut he now had access to her breast, having cut through her bra. He reached his head down and biteher breast hard enough to draw blood, making Astrid want to vomit again as he licked it all up. 

Astrid was trying to think of what to do, she needed to slow her mind down to be able to react enough to get away from him. As he bent down again to bite her she scratched her nails a crossed his face as hard as she could, causing Aarin the jerk back and scream, grabbing his face as Astrid used the moment to get off the table and run. It wasn’t easy with her dress on and in a split second decision she pulled it off while pulling out of her shoes and ran in her panties as fast as she could.

“Fuck!” It took her moment to realize she’d run into his bedroom. She heard Aarin roaring his to her. She looked around frantically trying to see somewhere she could run to. 

There was nowhere for her to go.

“Well how lucky I am that you ran in here. And almost naked as well! You must be looking forward to this as much as I am little whore. And who could blame you finally getting to be with a real man.” Astrid watched in horror as he started toward her undoing his pants. 

**********

Loki felt something was wrong. He had not found Little One anywhere. He made his way to the hall to the bathroom, yelling her name as he stormed in, scaring a few poor ladies who happened to be in the room. 

“I’m looking for my wife have you seen anyone else in here?” 

Both ladies shook their heads “No my Prince I am sorry.” He stomped back into the hallway not really sure where to look next. He walked down the hallway until he smelt the

overwhelming scent of blood. Loki followed the scent to a hidden alcove, finding Little Ones guards in a heap. He was able to shack one of them awake long enough to ask where she was. The guard just gave a “I don’t know” in a whisper, not being able to wake up. Loki put his hand on his forehead to see what had happened, and watched as both men where hit from behind. 

The dawned on him Aarin had to be behind it. All Loki could do was hope his chambers where still in the same place they’d always been as he ran as fast as he could while summoning his dagger and battle armor. 

He used his magic to blast open Aarin chamber doors, stringing through the rooms until finally found her. The sight in saw when he stepped into the bedroom took his breath away. 

Little One on the floor with Amrin on top of her, naked from the waste down. Blood was everywhere. He grabbed Aarin by the back of his tunic and ripped him off her. It took him a few seconds to realize The Crowned Prince was either knocked unconscious or dead. Loki dropped the body into a heap on the floor then turned his attention back to his wife. He tried to stay calm when he saw her naked, and prayed all the blood she was laying in the pool of wasn’t all hers. 

He pulled his cape off and wrapped it around her as best he could before picking her limp body up and making his way through the palace to make his way to outside so he could summon the bifrost and get his Little One back to Asgard and to the healers. 

“HEIMDALL!!!” Within seconds he was covered in bright light and heading home. 

Once he’d landed Heimdall informed him that the King, Queen and Thor have been informed. Loki nodded and teleported himself to the heelers wing where he screamed for assistance. 

He handed her to a male heeler assistant and stood for a moment and watched as they took his beloved soulmate through the double doors. 

Loki felt like he couldn’t breath. How could he have been so careless with her? Why had he not stuck beside her at all times? He would never forgive himself. A part of him hoped by some miracle Aarin was still alive so he could kill him. He realized he had to get back to speak to The King and Queen. Just as he turned to leave Frigga, Odin and Thor came into the heelers wing rushing to him.Loki put his hands up.

“I need to get back to speak to King Rainer, Prince Aarin hurt Astrid and I think he is dead but I’m not 100% now that I think about it. Thor come with me and will you please stay with Astrid Mother? I will be back as soon as I can.” Frigga nodded and kissed his cheek. “Go my son, I will not leave her side.” 

Thor wasted no time calling for his hammer before stepping into a portal for the bifrost. Loki walked over to Heimdall. “Did you see what happened to Little One?” 

“I am sorry my Prince but I did not. Unfortunately my attentions were turned elsewhere and I feel as though I have let you both down.” 

Loki shook his head “No if anyone let anyone down it was I. I let my wife down but I must get back to take care of everything.” 

Heimdall nodded as he opened the bifrost. 

They landed in the courtyard right outside the palace, being met by Queen Runa and King Rainier and the palace guards all with swords drawn.

“Queen Runa, King Rainier I need you all to follow me. I also need Jareth to meet us there this instant and I can explain everything to you.” Loki turned to Thor who nodded “Go brother I will keep an eye on the guards and make sure they do not interfere.” 

On the way through the hall Loki told them everything he knew and stated that he believed their son to be dead, thinking it extremely cruel if he did not warn them before hand. 

Jareth met them in the hallway outside the restrooms by the feasting hall. 

“Young Prince, how can I help? What has happened?” 

“My friend I need your help in doing a recreation spell of what happened within the last hour, this being the starting point and Prince Aarin’s bed chambers the ending.” 

Jareth just nodded, but wondered why Loki would ask him to perform the spell, making note to ask him later. 

Just as Loki had suspected he watched as an illusion of his Little One was knocked unconscious and carried to Aarins chambers. He had to force himself to watch as his poor wife was attacked at the hands of a mad man. Runa and Rainier did not make a soundas they watched in horror at what their son had done. 

They all followed into the bed chambers as Aarin had over powered Little One knocking her onto the floor. Loki had to stop himself from vomiting as he watched Aarin force himself into his poor wife as she fought him tooth and nail as he strangled her with his bare hands. He felt pride though as they stood and watched Astrid as she was able to reach for Aarins dagger that he’d dropped onto the floor beside them and plunge it into his neck, blood pouring out all over the poor girl as she fainted, the Prince’s dead body collapsed on top of her. The last illusion showed Loki tossing his dead body off of Astrid and faded when he picked up her poor beaten body. 

Runa and Rainier stood in complete shock, both looking rather pale. Jareth walked over to Aarin’s half naked body and checked for a pulse, finding none. Runa took Loki’s hand in hers.

“Where is Astrid now?” 

“She is with the heelers on Asgard. My mother is with her.” He turned to face Runa “This is in no way anyone’s fault but Aarin’s. I also have a very strong feeling that Aurora had a hand in this. I believe she was to distract me so he could get to Astrid.” 

Rainier stood over his sons body, staring at it before finally looking up at Loki. “Their will be a full investigation into every this matter and I swear to you as King every single person involved will be punished, even our own daughter. I can not express to you how deeply sorry I am Loki.” Loki made his way over to the King as put his hand on his back in a show of friendship. 

“This is no more your fault than it is the Queens King Rainier but I do accept your apology completely. Now I must return to my wife’s side.” 

Runa stopped Loki on his way to the door, giving him a hug that only a Mother could give. When she pulled back she cupped his left cheek before she kissed his right as a tear rolled down her own. “I am so sorry Loki. Please give Astrid my best and know that this will be punished, harshly, no matter who they are.”Loki understood her words and nodded. 

Once back in the courtyard Thor volunteered to stay to be Asgard’s eyes and ears for the investigation that would follow. Loki thanked him.

“This was an act of brutality against the throne brother. I will stay as long as it takes for all involved to be caught, you go take care of your Little One, she will need you.” 

***********

Loki sat beside his Little One watching her as slept. It had been decided to keep her asleep until Loki could be back by her side once the heelers realized just what she had been through. Her poor face was mainly purple, her lips both busted along with an eyebrow. Black hand prints covered her delicate neck. Loki felt a rage like he had never known run throughout his body as Eir explained the damage that had been done. 

“She has a few deep bruises, along with cuts and scrapes. She needed stitches, 12 in her chest and, and I’m am afraid she needed 6 for her private area as well my Princes.”

Loki cleared his tears away before asking about the baby.

“Thankfully the baby is completely fine My Prince. The Princess will make a full recovery and I will be on hand day or night to help her, or you, in any way that I can with this traumatic event.” 

Once Eir had said she would wake on her own when the time was right Loki had wrapped her in his cape and carried her back to their chambers so she could be in their bed. Once he was satisfied she was comfortable he sat beside her in his reading chair just watching her. 

Obviously unlocking her memories was not going to happen anytime soon but Loki believed he should still take her on the trip he had already planned, she could recover without the prying eyes of the court. Loki was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Frigga saying his name from the bed chambers doors.

“I brought you both dinner, I know you must be starved, all three of you.” 

Loki nodded “Thank you Mother. I know Eir said to let Little One wake on her own but she does need to eat.” 

He very gently kissed her bruised cheek as he spoke softly in her ear. 

“I need you wake for me love, you need to eat. Can you wake up for me my good girl?”He smiled as he watched her slowly awaken, but winced when she hissed at she licked her busted lips. She turned her head and looked at him with a small smile. 

“I knew you’d save me, I knew you would find me.”Loki smiled back as his chin started to wobble and tears came fast. He buried his face into her shoulder and sobbed. 


End file.
